Um Beijo Roubado
by Renata Holloway
Summary: James parou de acreditar nas mulheres. Ana também não acredita mais nos homens e ambos só têm um objetivo na vida: se dar bem às custas do sexo oposto. Duas pessoas solitárias tentando encontrar um sentido para suas vidas. SANA/SMUT
1. Porque tudo tem uma razão

Disclaimer: Lost não me pertence, quem dera eu tivesse tido a ideia primeiro! :P

Categoria: Romance/ Drama

Censura: Smut

Shipper: Sana

Sinopse: James parou de acreditar nas mulheres. Ana também não acredita mais nos homens e ambos só têm um objetivo na vida: se dar bem às custas do sexo oposto. Duas pessoas solitárias tentando encontrar um sentido para suas vidas.

 **Um Beijo Roubado**

 **Capítulo 1- Porque tudo tem uma razão.**

\- Esse é o melhor lugar onde um homem pode estar, Miles. No mar!- disse o multimilionário James Sawyer Ford ao seu melhor amigo policial Miles Straume. Os dois estavam pescando juntos no deque principal do iate dele que navegava há poucos metros do porto de uma das praias mais badaladas de Los Angeles. A maré estava calma e eles podiam ver com facilidade os peixes debaixo das águas azuis quase transparentes.

\- Mas ainda estamos perto da praia, Sawyer.- disse Miles em tom divertido. – Você é um falso aventureiro, meu amigo. Pelo menos quando se trata de aventuras que não envolvam mulheres.

Sawyer observou as ondas quebrando na praia ao longe e tomou um gole de sua bebida, sorrindo quando voltou a olhar para Miles.

\- Ah, lá vem você! O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez?

\- Eu leio os jornais, sabia?- provocou Miles. – Li aquela matéria sobre o fim do seu romance de uma semana com Shannon Rutherford, aquela bela modelo que você conheceu em Cancún. A garota parecia mesmo arrasada nas fotos da revista. Ela afirmou que iria curar a dor de seu coração em uma longa viagem para a Austrália.

\- Miles, você sabe que tudo que tem um começo tem que ter um fim! Foi divertido com a Shannon, mas acabou. Além do mais, você acha que ela está mesmo arrasada? Toda essa coisa de coração partido traz publicidade, e fora isso, dei um apartamento de luxo de presente para ela em Sidney. Por que acha que ela foi pra lá?

\- Deu um apartamento para uma mulher com quem saiu durante uma semana?- Miles perguntou piscando os olhos, incrédulo.

Sawyer deu de ombros.

\- Eu gosto de tratar as mulheres com consideração, Miles. Você acha que eu ia terminar com ela e deixá-la sem nada? Ela era uma boa garota.

\- Você está ficando cada dia pior!- Miles apontou o dedo para ele. – Está virando um cínico. É uma mulher a cada sete dias, às vezes menos, desde que se divorciou de sua esposa. Entendo que tenha ficado chateado com o fim de seu casamento, mas já faz um ano. Não acha que já está na hora de superar e seguir em frente?

\- Miles, eu não entendo por que se preocupa tanto com essas garotas. Elas todas são adultas e sabem o que estão fazendo. Não me envolvi com nenhuma menina inocente e sempre as deixo muito satisfeitas, mesmo depois que o romance acaba.

\- Eu não estou preocupado com elas. Estou preocupado é com você. Sawyer, você não costumava ser assim cara. Quando conheceu a Darla...

\- Não me fale no nome dessa mulher!- disse ele com rispidez. – Quatro anos de casamento e ela me traía com a metade dos homens que vivem no Estado da Califórnia. Isso sem falar que ela nunca quis me dar um filho.- ele acrescentou com amargor. – Não, Miles, as mulheres são assim. Essa é a natureza delas. Sugam tudo o que podem de você e depois te deixam com a cara na lama. Isso, meu amigo... – ele ergueu seu copo para o ar e tomou o resto de vinho branco que havia nele. - ...nunca mais irá acontecer comigo!

\- Você não pode dizer que todas as mulheres são iguais só porque não deu certo com uma delas.

\- Aí é que você se engana.- Sawyer retrucou. – Conhecer a fundo uma delas foi o suficiente para que eu evite aborrecimentos futuros. Por isso eu digo, mulheres na minha cama, sim, mulheres na minha vida, jamais outra vez!

\- As feministas te afogariam no mar!- disse Miles, rindo. – Está certo, eu não falo mais nada. Continue seus romances com modelos fabulosas, atrizes incríveis, socialites... mas o que aconteceria se você descesse do Olimpo uma vez e se apaixonasse por uma simples mortal?

Sawyer ergueu uma sobrancelha e tentou acompanhar o raciocínio do amigo.

\- Uma moça do povo.- Miles continuou. – Uma mulher de sentimentos puros e com o desejo simples de se casar e te dar um herdeiro para reinar no Olimpo quando você se aposentar?

Ele deu uma gargalhada.

\- Você está impossível hoje. Acho que já bebeu demais!

\- Eu estou falando sério.- Miles o cutucou. – Agora mesmo ali na praia deve estar cheio de garotas como a que eu acabei de descrever, bonitas, meigas e inteligentes, mas sem patrocinador, entende?

\- Entendo.- disse Sawyer.

\- Você seria capaz de olhar para alguma delas? Talvez pudesse encontrar o que está procurando. O chinelo velho para o pé descalço como dizem.

\- Eu não acredito que exista um chinelo que sirva de verdade no meu pé, Miles. Mas valeu a tentativa!

\- Hey!- Miles gritou de repente porque algo grande puxou seu anzol para baixo e quase o levou junto.

\- Uau! Esse é enorme, Miles!- gritou Sawyer olhando o enorme peixe que se debatia dentro da água depois de ter sido fisgado pelo anzol de Miles.

Um dos empregados do iate veio ajudá-los depressa e depois que eles conseguiram colocar o peixe para dentro do barco, Sawyer ordenou que o capitão fizesse a volta para a praia.

\- Mas já vamos voltar?- perguntou Miles sem entender. – Achei que jantaríamos no iate.

\- A sua teoria me deixou com vontade de dar uma olhada nas beldades que possam ter na praia. De repente encontro uma moça do povo que esteja disposta a dar uma volta comigo.

\- Você não presta!- disse Miles com ar reprovador. – Vai mesmo bancar o ricaço gostosão para trazer uma bela mocinha de biquíni para o seu iate?

Sawyer colocou um autêntico quepe de capitão sobre os cabelos loiros que batiam à altura dos ombros.

\- Como eu estou?

\- Boa sorte.- disse Miles, segurando o riso. – Eu espero que alguma delas jogue areia em você!

\- Veremos, meu amigo, veremos.

Cerca de quinze minutos depois o iate atracou no porto e Sawyer calçou seus chinelos para caminhar despreocupadamente pela areia da praia. Era quase fim de tarde e o sol já tinha perdido quase toda sua força. A temperatura estava muito agradável.

Ele observou casais andando de mãos dadas à beira da praia, velhinhos caminhando e conversando, e crianças brincando, correndo de um lado para o outro. Sawyer adorava crianças. Sentia muita vontade de ter um filho e os pais dele que agora viviam na Europa, adorariam ter um neto. Mas ele sabia que isso estava fora de cogitação. Depois da terrível experiência que fora o seu casamento com Kate, não queria cometer os mesmo erros. Era melhor continuar tocando os negócios da família e curtir sua vida. Se envolver de verdade com alguém, nunca mais.

Sawyer molhou os pés nas ondas e sorriu consigo ao se lembrar das palavras do amigo Miles. O policial preferiu ficar no iate aguardando servirem o jantar preparado com o peixe que ele mesmo tinha pescado. Miles era seu melhor amigo, mas Sawyer o considerava um romântico e ingênuo demais.

Quanto a ele mesmo, Sawyer pensava em si como um homem de coração amargo, mas racional o bastante para se proteger de romances sem futuro. Era óbvio que ele não estava procurando por uma garota na praia, saíra apenas para dar uma caminhada e provocar Miles, mas ela apareceu assim mesmo e todos os sentidos de Sawyer ficaram em estado de alerta quando a viu pela primeira vez.

Ela corria pela praia atrás de um magnífico cão da raça labrador, de pelos claros e brilhantes. O animal trazia em sua boca um disco de borracha colorido e corria o mais depressa que podia para que sua dona tivesse mais trabalho em pegá-lo. A moça usava apenas um biquíni pequeno, branco com estampas de bolinhas azuis, sua pele era naturalmente bronzeada, seus cabelos longos, semi-cacheados e negros, caindo pelas costas e o corpo malhado era de tirar o fôlego.

Os olhos azuis do milionário prenderam-se naquela bela figura que exalava juventude. Ela não devia ter mais que vinte e quatro anos e sua vivacidade parecia atrair olhares de admiração dos homens e olhares invejosos das mulheres na praia. Não era qualquer uma que podia correr daquele jeito usando apenas um biquíni e se sentir tão à vontade.

\- Vincent!- ela gritou, chamando pelo cachorro que agora corria na direção dele.

Sawyer estava tão paralisado diante da beleza dela que só percebeu que seu encontro eminente com o cão aconteceria quando o enorme animal jogou suas patas sobre ele.

\- Vincent, não!- ela gritou, mas era tarde demais, Sawyer estava no chão. Vincent tinha largado o disco na areia e agora lambia o rosto do milionário com efusividade.

\- Ai, meu Deus!- Ana-Lucia exclamou. – O senhor está bem?

Continua...


	2. A garota da praia

**Capítulo 2- A garota da praia.**

Sawyer passou a mão pelo rosto e cabelos tentando tirar o excesso de areia que se acumulara ali quando o enorme cachorro lançou-se sobre ele no meio da praia inexplicavelmente. A dona do animal em questão parecia preocupada com ele e muitíssimo embaraçada com a atitude de seu cachorro.

\- O senhor está bem?- ela repetiu a pergunta que havia feito anteriormente.

Ele ainda estava no chão quando ela afastou o cachorro e o olhar dele pode medi-la dos pés à cabeça e o que era melhor estava vendo tudo bem de perto.

"Que coisinha mais linda!"- ele disse em pensamento.

\- Não se preocupe, eu estou bem.- falou ele, lembrando que tinha de dar uma resposta à garota. – Acidentes acontecem!

\- Se o senhor considera um animal de trinta quilos lhe atacando de repente um acidente, então eu posso dizer que foi um acidente.- ela sorriu e Sawyer pensou que era o sorriso mais meigo que já vira. – Mas realmente peço desculpas. Ele não fez por mal. É muito brincalhão!

O cachorro postou-se ao lado de sua dona, mas abanou o rabo para ele enquanto Sawyer se levantava do chão e batia a areia do shorte de praia.

\- Eu sei que um cachorro do tamanho dele deveria estar na praia de coleira, mas é que ele adora correr quando a gente vem aqui e ele é muito mansinho, nunca machucou ninguém.

Sawyer devolveu o sorriso dela. Não estava irritado, nem um pouco na verdade. Aquela queda tinha sido providencial para que ele tivesse a oportunidade de conhecer a garota que tanto lhe tinha chamado a atenção. Não era que Miles estava certo, afinal? Podia ser muito interessante sair com uma garota comum para variar das beldades famosas com quem ele costumava sair.

\- É um belo animal.- elogiou ele. – Como disse que se chama?

\- Vincent.- ela respondeu.

\- É um nome interessante para um cão.

\- Eu sei que é incomum.- comentou ela. – Geralmente as pessoas colocam nomes idiotas como Totó, Rambo, Rocky, mas o meu cachorro tem personalidade, por isso escolhi um nome à altura dele.

Ele arriscou afagar a cabeça do animal que abaixou a cabeça em resposta, deixando-se acariciar. Vincent era realmente muito dócil.

\- Parece que ele gostou mesmo de você!- disse ela. – Nunca o vi pular em cima de ninguém assim.

\- Você queria isso?- indagou Sawyer ao cachorro, pegando o disco colorido jogado na areia perto deles, que Vincent estivera perseguindo antes.

Vincent latiu e jogou o corpo de um lado para o outro, querendo que Sawyer brincasse com ele.

\- Agora não, Vincent!- ralhou a moça. – É melhor irmos. Já atrapalhamos demais o caminho do moço.

\- Ah, não, não tem problema... – disse Sawyer balançando o disco colorido na frente do cachorro para atiçá-lo mais.

\- Oh, o senhor perdeu o seu quepe!- disse ela pegando da areia o quepe de capitão que ele usava antes e batendo o excesso com as mãos.

\- Obrigado.- falou Sawyer pegando o quepe das mãos dela e colocando de volta na cabeça.

\- O senhor é Capitão?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Na verdade não, mas acho que o quepe me faz parecer charmoso. Você não acha?

A garota sorriu outra vez e estendeu sua mão para ele num cumprimento.

\- Eu sou Ana-Lucia, e o senhor?

\- Por favor, pare de me chamar de senhor porque me faz parecer com oitenta anos.- disse ele segurando a mão dela com delicadeza e levando aos lábios, beijando-a. – Meu nome é Sawyer. Muito prazer em conhecê-la, Ana-Lucia. Você é um colírio para os olhos nesta praia.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Bom, acho que posso dizer o mesmo do se...oh, desculpe, Sawyer.

\- Obrigado.- falou ele. – Acho que essa coisa do quepe de capitão funciona mesmo, né?

Ana-Lucia riu.

\- Foi realmente um prazer conhecê-lo, Sawyer.- disse ela pegando o disco colorido das mãos dele e fazendo menção de se afastar, mas Sawyer deu um passo para frente e falou:

\- Olha, o meu iate está ancorado logo ali. Não gostaria de dar uma olhada?

Ela pareceu ponderar o convite por alguns segundos antes de responder:

\- Não sei se é uma boa ideia.

\- Ah, desculpe, eu não estava perguntando pra você, estava falando com o Vincent.

Ela deu uma gargalhada e Sawyer sentiu algo vibrar dentro dele. Há quanto tempo não fazia uma garota rir de verdade? Geralmente quando uma mulher se aproximava dele sabia muito bem quem ele era e o que deveria fazer para agradá-lo. Com aquela moça era diferente. Ele estava certo de que ela não o reconhecera das colunas sociais.

\- Bem, eu convidei o Vincent para ver o meu iate, mas o convite pode se estender a você.

\- É muita gentileza.- disse Ana com ironia, entrando no jogo dele.

\- Vamos lá. É só um minuto. Tenho certeza de que você vai gostar.- Sawyer insistiu.

Ana olhou para ele com uma expressão divertida e então respondeu:

\- Está bem. Vamos conhecer o seu iate. Me deixe apenas pegar minhas coisas.

\- Eu ajudo você.- falou ele, acompanhando-a.

Não muito longe deles havia uma toalha no chão com uma bolsa plástica de praia ao lado. Ana-Lucia se agachou e retirou de dentro da bolsa uma canga, fina, de cor azul, com medalhas douradas na barra que tilintaram quando ela a amarrou ao redor da cintura. Se ela pretendia se cobrir usando aquilo, não estava adiantando de nada. O tecido transparente da canga apenas acentuava mais a curva de seu quadril e dava especial atenção ao seu bumbum empinado. Por último ela prendeu parte dos cabelos com um broche em formato de concha e calçou delicadas sandálias rasteiras brancas. Sawyer engoliu em seco. Fazia poucos dias desde que ele estivera com a belíssima e mundialmente famosa modelo Shannon Rutherford em sua cama, mas ao olhar para aquela garota aparentemente comum da praia ele se sentia como se estivesse sem mulher há meses.

"Não, não tem nada de comum nessa garota."- disse sua voz interior enquanto caminhava com ela até o cais onde estava ancorado seu iate.

\- Aquele é o seu barco?- ela perguntou impressionada observando o iate dele onde se lia a sigla de seu nome, J. S. F.

\- Esse mesmo!- falou Sawyer. – Era do meu pai e já foi do meu avô. Está na família há três gerações. Nós vamos apenas tornando-o adequado ao nosso uso a cada vez que ele troca de mãos.

\- É lindo!- exclamou Ana, deslumbrada com a luxuosidade do iate antes mesmo de subirem a bordo. Ela tinha posto Vincent na coleira e agora o guiava junto a ela.

Ao avistar Sawyer, um dos funcionários de seu iate veio correndo abrir a portinhola que dava para o deque principal.

\- Boa tarde, senhorita.- saudou o rapaz muito educado quando Ana entrou acompanhada de Sawyer. – Gostaria que eu cuidasse de seu cão durante sua visita?

Vincent latiu ameaçadoramente para o homem. Ana acariciou a cabeça dele e disse:

\- Está tudo bem, V, você pode ir com ele. Voltarei logo.

O cachorro então ficou quieto e aceitou ser levado pelo funcionário.

\- Interessante como ele escuta você.- Sawyer comentou.

\- Ele é muito obediente.- contou ela.

Ele a conduziu pelo braço até o elevador que ficava no primeiro deque. Ao todo o barco tinha quatro deques. O salão de festas ficava no primeiro andar e era incrivelmente luxuoso com um lustre enorme no centro, todo feito de cristal, carpete vermelho no chão e madeira de primeira qualidade na pista de dança. O elevador também não era diferente. As paredes eram feitas de estofado de veludo e o pequeno teto tinha uma pintura da renascença feita à mão por um artista local.

Sawyer a conduziu até o terceiro deque onde ficava as cabines da família e a sala de jantar particular dos Ford. Miles já estava lá lendo algo no jornal e esperando pelo amigo quando Sawyer entrou de mãos dadas com Ana-Lucia. Ele deixou cair todas as folhas do jornal no chão ao vê-lo entrar na sala de jantar com uma garota.

Ana observou o lugar. Era decorado no mesmo estilo do salão de festas. O mesmo carpete vermelho no chão, mas o lustre era mais moderno e menor. No centro da sala havia uma mesa de vidro onde pratos e talheres de porcelana já estavam servidos.

\- Meu caro amigo, Miles.- disse Sawyer. – Eu quero que conheça Ana-Lucia.- ele pronunciou o nome dela com um forçado sotaque hispânico que não passou desapercebido aos ouvidos do amigo.

\- Olá, como vai?- Miles indagou a Ana educadamente, caminhando até eles para cumprimentá-la.

\- Muito prazer, Miles.

\- Eu e Ana acabamos de nos conhecer lá na praia.- contou Sawyer ainda segurando a mão dela. – Imagine você que o cachorro da Srta. Ana lançou-se sobre mim no meio da praia e eu estava desarmado.

Ela deu uma risadinha.

\- Sim, ele se lançou sobre você e o encheu de lambidas no rosto. Penso que a única arma que você teria contra ele neste caso seria fazer-lhe cócegas. Vincent sente muitas cócegas.

\- Quem é Vincent?- Miles perguntou.

\- É o cãozinho dela.- Sawyer respondeu. – Mas felizmente, eu sobrevivi ao ataque. Ana-Lucia me salvou, por isso como gratidão eu a trouxe para conhecer o meu iate.

\- Bem pensado.- disse Miles.

\- Aqui é muito bonito.- falou ela. – Sawyer estava me dizendo que é uma herança de família.

\- E é sim.- Miles concordou.

\- Ah, Sawyer, se importaria se eu usasse o banheiro?- Ana perguntou.

\- Claro que não. Fique à vontade. Segunda porta, corredor esquerdo.- ele indicou a direção para ela.

\- Muito obrigada.- disse ela se afastando.

Assim que ela saiu, Miles pegou Sawyer pelo colarinho da camisa florida semi-aberta e o encostou contra a parede de veludo azul da sala de jantar.

\- Sawyer, o que diabos pensa que está fazendo?

Continua...


	3. É só retomar o fôlego

**Capítulo 3- É só retomar o fôlego.**

Ana quase não conseguiu encontrar o banheiro. Aquele iate era um verdadeiro labirinto de pequenos corredores e portas. Foi difícil encontrá-lo mesmo com a indicação precisa de Sawyer. Ela precisou da ajuda de um funcionário para localizá-lo e quando finalmente fechou a porta atrás de si, soltou todo o ar que prendia nos pulmões e recostou-se **à** pia de bancada de mármore do banheiro, tentando recobrar o fôlego.

\- Está tudo bem, Ana-Lucia. Você vai conseguir. Está indo bem... – disse a si mesma em frente ao espelho e então fitou a própria imagem. O biquíni pequeno não estaria muito exagerado? "Não se você quiser enfeitiçá-lo."- disse uma voz interior.

Quando tomou a decisão de seduzir o multimilionário James Sawyer Ford, Ana-Lucia sentiu-se corajosa o bastante para tentar, mas lá no fundo não acreditava muito que tivesse alguma chance. Agora estava surpresa sobre o quanto tinha sido relativamente fácil. Ele prestara atenção **à** ela desde o momento em que colocara seus pés na praia. Ana tinha feito seu dever de casa. Desde que lera sobre ele em uma revista no intervalo de seu trabalho como garçonete em um bar noturno, ela pesquisou tudo o que pôde sobre ele e descobriu que Sawyer gostava muito de duas coisas, barcos e mulheres. As revistas e sites de fofoca na internet eram unânimes em afirmar que os relacionamentos dele não duravam mais do que um mês, às vezes só uma semana, e que ele costumava ser muito generoso com suas ex-amantes. Ao fim do relacionamento ele as presenteava com jóias caríssimas ou mesmo imóveis, como apartamentos ou casas em bairros supervalorizados. Mesmo de corações partidos, sua ex-amantes nunca o procuravam, apenas diziam que ele era o melhor homem que tinham conhecido e que apesar da dor que sentiam pelo fim do relacionamento cada segundo ao lado dele valia a pena.

Ana não era como uma dessas mulheres. Sua vida poderia ser chamada de tragédia se ela encarasse as coisas dessa forma. Mas era uma mulher forte demais para se deixar abater por essas circunstâncias. No momento, seu emprego no pub à noite não lhe rendia muita coisa, além de dor de cabeça e beliscões no traseiro, oriundos dos clientes de segunda categoria do bar. Ela vivia com seu cachorro em um apartamento minúsculo de um quarto, perto do trabalho o suficiente para que não precisasse gastar dinheiro com ônibus e o aluguel estava atrasado há dois meses. Tudo porque ela decidira comer ao invés de pagá-lo. Mas seu senhorio, o Sr. Linus não queria saber das dificuldades financeiras dela e avisara que Ana só tinha duas semanas para pagá-lo, ou então ela seria despejada sem chance de volta. Ana-Lucia não queria esperar que aquilo acontecesse. Precisava fazer algo depressa para resolver a situação. Tentou pedir um adiantamento de salário para seu patrão, mas ele negou veementemente e ela ficou sem saída.

Foi assim que decidiu fazer o que pensou que jamais faria. Dar o golpe em um milionário. Não qualquer milionário. James Sawyer Ford era um dos mais ricos e mais cobiçados de Los Angeles. Ela só precisava de algum tempo com ele para ser recompensada com sua generosidade e retomar sua vida. Pelo menos esse fora o seu plano inicial depois de descobrir que ele estava na praia em seu iate particular naquele fim de semana. Agora ela já não tinha mais certeza de nada. O homem era ainda mais bonito e sedutor do que nas fotografias das revistas. Mas ela tinha que se manter firme e confiante se quisesse alcançar o seu objetivo.

\- Ok, Ana-Lucia!- falou consigo mesma no espelho, lavando o rosto e então retocando o batom cor de pêssego que usava. – Volte lá e mostre do que você é capaz.

Quando ela voltou para o salão de jantar onde Sawyer a aguardava com seu amigo, todo e qualquer traço de insegurança que ela pudesse ter tinha desaparecido. Restara apenas a mulher confiante e sedutora que tanto encantara Sawyer na praia.

\- Gostaria de dar uma volta pelo deque?- ele convidou. – O jantar ainda vai demorar um pouco para ser servido.

\- Gostaria muito, obrigada.- disse ela, educada.

Sawyer então a levou para passear por todo o deque três, sempre sorrindo e contando a ela um pouco mais sobre a história daquele barco tão fabuloso.

\- Você me parece gostar muito de barcos.- ela comentou algum tempo depois.

\- Sim.- afirmou ele. – Eu adoro estar no mar. Me dá toda a calma que eu preciso quando tenho que tomar decisões importantes ou simplesmente relaxar. E quanto a você, Ana-Lucia, do que você gosta?

Eles estavam escorados na grade do convés onde o vento era forte e despenteava os cabelos de ambos, mas Sawyer ainda usava o quepe de capitão que o fazia parecer deliciosamente safado com a camisa quase toda aberta e o short de praia.

Ana notou o tom ambíguo da pergunta que ele lhe fez e recuou. "Ainda não, garanhão."- ela pensou.

\- Eu gosto de correr na praia. É o que eu faço quando preciso de espaço pra pensar.

\- Isso é bom.- comentou ele. – E o que você faz?

\- Eu trabalho em um pub. Sou garçonete.- ela respondeu com honestidade. – Nada tão grandioso quanto deve ser o seu emprego...

\- Hum, você escolheu ser garçonete?- ele perguntou.

\- Não.- disse Ana de imediato.

\- Exato. Eu dirijo os negócios da família, mas gosto mesmo é de barcos e de fotografia.

\- Fotografia? Que interessante. O que gosta de fotografar?

\- Paisagens me fascinam, mas mulheres bonitas...

\- Acho que peguei o ponto.- falou ela, com um sorriso maroto. – Então você fotografa mulheres bonitas despidas?

\- Bom, às vezes elas usam roupas...

Ela riu.

\- Você tem um rosto muito expressivo.- ele elogiou.

\- Está me dizendo que eu sou bonita, Sawyer?- ela o provocou.

\- Sim, mas apenas pelo bem da arte.- ele completou. – Posaria pra mim?

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Vestida é claro.- Sawyer acrescentou de imediato. – Na praia, talvez usando seu biquíni preferido.

\- Esse é o meu biquíni preferido.- falou ela.

\- Bom porque fica lindo em você.- ele disse, mas sentiu-se um idiota adolescente babando na primeira garota que acabara de encontrar – Olha, o que eu quis dizer...

\- Está me paquerando, Sawyer?

Ele retomou o autocontrole e então respondeu:

\- Você gostaria que eu estivesse te paquerando, Ana-Lucia?

\- Acho que acabei de aprender uma coisa sobre você, Sawyer.- ela disse.

\- O quê?

\- Você é convencido!

Sawyer riu.

\- Me desculpe, está tão na cara assim?

\- Me mostre o resto do iate.- ela pediu e eles seguiram em frente. Sawyer procurava caminhar ao lado dela para que seus olhos não ficassem presos ao doce balanço dos quadris de Ana e o tilintar de sua saída de praia.

Ele a levou às cabines dormitório e Ana-Lucia ficou especialmente impressionada com a cabine que pertencera à avó dele. Era o aposento mais luxuoso e extravagante do iate, com cortinas de seda vermelha e seda cor de rosa na colcha de cama, além dos fabulosos móveis.

\- Sua avó deve ter sido uma pessoa interessante.

\- Ela é sim.- comentou ele.

\- Seus avós ainda são vivos?

\- Só minha avó. Ela é uma das melhores pessoas que eu conheço.

\- Esse é um ponto positivo sobre você.- disse Ana. – Pelo que tem me contado você parece ser um cara apegado à sua família.

\- Sou filho único, minha família é pequena, mas somos muito unidos. E você?

Ana olhou para o horizonte. Já estava escurecendo.

\- Eu tenho que ir.

\- Mas já?- indagou ele, desanimado. – Eu pensei que fosse ficar para o jantar.

\- Eu tenho que ir trabalhar. Mas foi realmente um prazer conhecê-lo. Obrigada pelo tour em seu iate.

\- Ah, não precisa agradecer não. Você salvou a minha vida.- ele brincou.

Ela sorriu e se encaminhou para o elevador.

\- Se despeça do seu amigo por mim, ok?

\- Eu vou levá-la até lá embaixo.- ele se ofereceu e entrou no elevador com ela. – Eu gostaria que você considerasse posar pra mim. Estou falando sério, você tem um rosto muito bonito. Adoraria fotografá-la para minha nova exposição.

\- Sobre o que é sua exposição?

\- Carros e motos.- ele respondeu com cinismo.

\- Por acaso pareço com qualquer um deles?- perguntou Ana com ar de riso.

\- Meu bem se você for um carro, é um dos modelos mais bonitos que eu já vi.

Ela riu.

\- O que me diz? Falo muito a sério.

\- Vou pensar no assunto.

Sawyer a levou até a entrada do iate onde ela pegou seu cachorro de volta. Ele pediu a um funcionário que desse a ela seu cartão.

\- Esse é o meu cartão. Fotografia é o meu hobby e eu realmente adoraria fotografar você. Se estiver interessada, me ligue.

Ela sorriu para ele, se despedindo mais uma vez e segurando na coleira de Vincent, deixou o iate. Caminhando pelo cais de volta à praia, Ana pensou consigo que ligaria para ele sim em dois ou três dias.

Continua...


	4. De pernas bambas

**Capítulo 4- De pernas bambas.**

Sawyer achou que ela não ia telefonar mais. Três dias tinham se passado e Ana-Lucia, a garota que ele conhecera na praia e por quem ficara fascinado simplesmente desaparecera. Ele já tinha desistido de vê-la outra vez quando ao final do terceiro dia sua secretária veio até seu escritório quando ele já estava se preparando para ir embora dizendo que uma moça chamada Ana-Lucia Cortez estava ao telefone querendo falar com ele.

\- Eu disse a ela que só com hora marcada, Sr. Ford.- disse a jovem secretária. – Mas ela insistiu dizendo que o senhor estava esperando pela ligação dela.

\- Pode passar pra mim, Srta. Grace. – Atenderei aqui em minha sala.

\- Sim, senhor.- disse a secretária deixando a sala dele.

Ele sentiu as mãos suarem antes de pegar no telefone e esfregou uma na outra, retirando o fone do gancho segundos depois.

\- James Ford falando.

\- James Ford?- Ana retrucou do outro lado da linha. – Pensei que todo mundo te chamasse de Sawyer. Mas James Ford é um nome muito bonito.

\- Meus amigos me chamam de Sawyer.- justificou ele. – No mundo dos negócios James Ford soa mais responsável.

\- Eu tenho que concordar.- disse ela.

\- Então você disse à minha secretária que eu estava esperando pela sua ligação?

\- E não estava?

Sawyer riu levemente.

\- Hum, talvez eu já tenha contratado outra modelo para minha exposição fotográfica. Você demorou demais para telefonar.

Do outro lado da linha, Ana-Lucia sentiu um embrulho no estômago, mas não deixou-se abater, mesmo com o aparente descaso dele em relação à ela. Sabia que descaso poderia significar um forte interesse.

\- Não telefonei por causa das fotos.- falou ela.

\- Não?- ele retrucou.

\- Telefonei porque Vincent gostou de você e não parava de me perguntar quando veríamos você de novo.

Ele riu outra vez, mas agora sua risada parecia mais espontânea e relaxada, e Ana relaxou também.

\- Eu estava brincando sobre a modelo.- disse ele. – Eu realmente gostaria de fotografar você.

\- Quando?- Ana perguntou.

\- Hoje à tarde se você estiver livre.- respondeu ele, cheio de ansiedade por vê-la outra vez.

\- Está certo. Eu irei. Mas onde?

\- O estúdio onde estou fotografando os carros fica...

Ana tratou de memorizar o endereço depressa.

\- Algo especial que eu deva vestir? São fotos sérias, não são?

\- É só me dizer que tamanho você veste.- disse ele.

\- Por que?- ela indagou com desconfiança.

\- Espere e verá.- respondeu Sawyer, enigmático.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ele ficou andando de um lado para o outro no estúdio fotográfico enquanto Ana-Lucia não chegava. Estava ansioso demais para esperar sentado. Tinha mandado separar roupas do tamanho dela para as fotos e sabia que a figurinista de seu estúdio não o decepcionaria. Sawyer olhou o relógio. Vinte para as quatro. Por que ela não chegava logo?

Estava chovendo e a última sombrinha que Ana-Lucia comprara tinha ido parar no lixo duas semanas atrás depois de uma rápida ventania tê-la destruído uma noite no caminho para o trabalho. Agora Ana não tinha como se proteger dos pingos grossos e caminhava na chuva a passos rápidos para que a umidade não arruinasse suas roupas e cabelos. Mas sabia que sua aparência não seria das melhores quando chegasse ao estúdio. Definitivamente isso não era nada bom. Mas não podia voltar atrás agora e desistir das fotos. Se ela desistisse perderia sua chance com Sawyer e todos os seus planos de um futuro promissor com a ajuda dele iriam por água abaixo.

Conforme esperava, Ana-Lucia chegou ao estúdio fotográfico toda ensopada. Suas calças jeans respingavam e o cabelo deveria estar um horror. Mas o brilho que ela enxergou nos olhos de Sawyer quando ele a viu fez com que ela se esquecesse de todas as suas preocupações.

\- Você veio.- ele disse com um sorriso sedutor.

\- A chuva me atrasou um pouco.- ela falou tirando um pouco de água dos cabelos.

Ele sorriu e focou sua câmera portátil nela, dizendo:

\- Fica paradinha aí!

\- O que vai fazer?- ela indagou.

\- Só olha pra mim.- Sawyer pediu com a câmera posicionada.

Ana olhou para ele e Sawyer tirou várias fotos dela. Mesmo estando toda molhada, ela sorriu e se mostrou receptiva. Ele amou aquilo. Era tão espontâneo, particular e por que não dizer íntimo? Aquele deveria ser o sorriso que ela usava quando estava na cama, ele pensou sem conseguir conter os próprios pensamentos lascivos.

\- Vai ficar tirando fotos minhas desse jeito?- a voz dela soou divertida. – Se eu soubesse disso não teria ficado tão preocupada com a chuva.

Ele sorriu novamente e chamou alguém na sala ao lado do estúdio principal. Uma moça loira, alta e magra apareceu.

\- Tânia, leve a Srta. Cortez para se arrumar. Preciso dela pronta para as fotos em vinte minutos. Elisa está lá e saberá o que fazer.

\- Por aqui Srta. Cortez.- disse Tânia com gentileza. Ela era a recepcionista do estúdio fotográfico particular de Sawyer.

Elisa, a figurinista já estava esperando por ela em uma sala ampla no final do corredor. Mas ela não estava sozinha. Havia uma cabeleireira e também um maquiador prontos para deixá-la exatamente do jeito que o fotógrafo precisava.

Durante os próximos vinte minutos Ana trocou de roupa três vezes até que a figurinista ficasse satisfeita, seu cabelo então foi esticado pela cabeleireira e o maquiador ocupou-se um bom tempo de seu rosto. Quando a produção terminou, Ana mal reconheceu a si mesma diante do espelho.

\- Gostou?- perguntou Elisa satisfeita com a produção final.

\- Sim.- foi tudo o que Ana conseguiu responder vendo-se tão bonita.

\- Seu rosto é muito harmonioso.- elogiou o maquiador. – Seus olhos tem aquele apelo de garota inocente, mas ao mesmo tempo levada que os homens adoram. As fotos vão ficar divinas.- o homem falava com voz afetada.

\- Seu cabelo é lindo, apenas redefini os cachos.- explicou a cabeleireira.

\- É melhor irmos andando porque o Sr. Ford já deve estar impaciente.- disse Elisa.

A figurinista acompanhou Ana de volta ao estúdio. Sawyer já estava com tudo pronto. Câmeras, jogos de luz e um carro antigo da década de 50, recém-reformado, com pintura vermelha brilhante estava estacionado no salão principal formando o cenário que Sawyer precisava para as fotos. Ao vê-la pronta, ele segurou o fôlego e quase deu um assobio alto. Ela estava deslumbrante em um vestido negro, meias de renda e sapatos altos. Os cabelos soltos e escovados. A maquiagem estava perfeita, sem exageros, ressaltando a beleza natural do rosto dela.

\- Acho que podemos começar.- ele disse sentindo as pernas bambas quando ela caminhou na direção dele.

\- O que eu tenho de fazer?- Ana perguntou. – Nunca tirei fotos assim antes.

\- Apenas seja você mesma.- ele instruiu. – Suba no capô daquele carro e haja como se estivesse curtindo um momento muito especial, apreciando uma noite estrelada...

\- Será que consigo fazer isso?

\- Somos só você, eu e a câmera agora, meu bem.

Ana olhou para trás. A figurinista já não estava mais lá e eles estavam completamente sozinhos. Ela então foi para perto do carro e escorou-se no capô de costas para ele. Sawyer ligou um poderoso ventilador e a saia dela ficou acima de seus joelhos, projetando-se ao redor de seu corpo, revelando a renda das meias de maneira insinuante.

Ela sentiu-se um pouco embaraçada, mas decidiu respirar fundo e seguir em frente. Sawyer começou a tirar muitas fotos e durante todo o tempo em que fez isso, ele foi estritamente profissional. Ana trocou de roupa algumas vezes e com o passar do tempo começou a sentir-se muito à vontade em frente à câmera dele. No final da sessão de fotos, quando ela vestia um vestido cor de goiaba e sandálias brancas trançadas nas pernas, Sawyer pediu a ela que improvisasse e Ana deitou-se sobre o teto do carro com as pernas para fora e as sandálias presas em seus delicados dedos.

\- Linda!- ele exclamou tirando mais e mais fotos.

Quando a sessão terminou, Ana já estava cansada de tanto fazer poses, mas pelo jeito o fotógrafo tinha gostado. Ele foi pessoalmente tirá-la de cima do capô e a carregou em seus braços. Ana ficou um pouco surpresa com o gesto, mas sentiu-se estranhamente confortável nos braços dele.

\- Você foi maravilhosa.- ele elogiou antes de colocá-la no chão.

\- Obrigada.- ela respondeu, sorrindo e Sawyer tocou uma mecha dos cabelos dela.

Miles entrou no estúdio de repente e pigarreou antes de dizer:

\- Estou interrompendo?

Continua...


	5. Perdidos um no outro

**Capítulo 5- Perdidos um no outro**

\- Se por acaso você se esqueceu de que tinha marcado de ir ao jogo dos Red Sox comigo hoje à noite estou aqui para relembrá-lo, meu amigo.- disse Miles diante do olhar de irritação de Sawyer para ele ao vê-lo entrar no estúdio. Ele não esperava encontrá-lo lá com a morena da praia de alguns dias atrás em seus braços.

\- Ah, sim, o jogo!- exclamou Sawyer de repente como se tivesse acabado de se lembrar.

Ana-Lucia ficou entre os dois por alguns segundos sem saber o que dizer. Ela estava gostando de ficar a sós com Sawyer e a chegada repentina de Miles atrapalhou o clima de relaxamento e descontração que estava acontecendo entre eles e Ana precisava que as coisas não demorassem a acontecer. Ela tinha pouco tempo e muitos problemas para resolver. Estava desesperada, embora não soubesse ao certo o que faria quando ele desse o primeiro passo ou será que deveria ser ela a fazê-lo? Sawyer a fazia sentir-se tão sem forças que ela seria capaz de dizer sim a tudo o que ele dissesse. Mas resolveu que era melhor controlar os pensamentos românticos e cumprimentar o amigo dele antes que o rapaz pensasse que havia algo de errado com ela por se manter tão calada.

\- Olá, Miles. Como vai você?

\- Lembrou do meu nome.- disse Miles com um sorriso que Ana não conseguiu discernir se era de gentileza ou de escárnio. – Eu vou indo muito bem. E você?

\- Estou ótima.- ela respondeu.

\- Não sabia que era modelo.- ele alfinetou e sentiu uma cotovelada discreta de Sawyer direto em suas costelas.

\- Eu não sou modelo.- Ana respondeu. – Apenas aceitei um convite do Sawyer para fazer essas fotos.

\- Que ficaram excelentes, aliás.- elogiou Sawyer. – Muito melhor do que se eu tivesse contratado uma modelo. As modelos são tão artificiais hoje em dia.

\- Ah é!- Miles fingiu concordar. – E você detesta modelos, né Sawyer?

Antes que Sawyer pudesse responder ao comentário abusado do amigo, Ana-Lucia interropeu a conversa dos dois:

\- Sawyer, foi legal tirar as fotos, mas preciso ir. Vou me trocar.

\- Talvez você quisesse ir ao jogo conosco, Ana.- ofereceu Miles.

\- Eu adoraria, mas preciso ir trabalhar. – recusou ela, polidamente.

\- Que pena. Fica para a próxima então.

\- Pode nos dar licença, Miles, por favor?- Sawyer pediu, mas dessa vez sem esconder a irritação.

Miles deu de ombros e se afastou, dizendo:

\- Acho que vou tomar um cafezinho lá na copa. Com licença.

\- Me desculpe por isso.- disse Sawyer quando Miles saiu. – O Miles é meu melhor amigo mas às vezes ele consegue ser um pé no saco.

Ana sorriu.

\- Não se preocupe.

Ele deu mais um de seus olhares intensos a Ana que a deixavam desconcertada por dentro, mas por fora ela mantinha sua postura segura.

\- Olha, eu tenho mesmo que ir. Obrigada pela sessão de fotos. Eu me diverti muito.

\- Foi um prazer.- disse ele. – Você pode passar na recepção antes de ir e pegar um envelope com aquela moça loira que te levou pro camarim.

\- Que envelope?- ela perguntou.

\- Seu pagamento.- ele respondeu com naturalidade.

\- Vai me pagar pelas fotos mesmo sem eu ser uma modelo?

\- Mas é claro! Você foi muito profissional e essas fotos serão usadas na exposição.

Ela sorriu.

\- Obrigada.

\- Olha, eu sei que você trabalha à noite, mas deve ter algum dia de folga, certo?- Sawyer arriscou perguntar. Sua mente trabalhando rápido a respeito de uma maneira de conseguir mais um encontro com ela, dessa vez um encontro de verdade, não de negócios.

\- Tenho folga geralmente às quintas.- disse Ana. – Por que?- ela indagou fazendo charme ao erguer uma das sobrancelhas.

\- Porque tem um lugar que eu queria te levar. Isso é, se você quiser sair comigo.

\- Me liga na quinta-feira e eu te respondo.- disse ela pegando uma caneta em uma mesinha e escrevendo um número de telefone no braço dele. O telefone do bar. Ela então o beijou na bochecha e falou:– A gente se vê!

Sawyer pensou em contradizê-la afirmando que o encontro já estava marcado mesmo sem ela ter dado a resposta, afinal nenhuma mulher o fazia esperar, mas ele não conseguiu dizer nada. Ficou lá parado com cara de bobo olhando ela caminhar na direção do camarim para se trocar.

\- Eu conheço essa expressão.- Miles o provocou ao retornar ao salão. – É melhor tomar cuidado, meu amigo.

\- Sabe Miles, é por isso que eu faço mais sexo do que você.- Sawyer debochou. – Você está sempre desconfiando de tudo e de todos.

\- Cara, se eu tivesse tanto dinheiro quanto você e uma empresa familiar consolidada no mercado, seria desconfiado ao quadrado.

\- O que quer dizer com isso?- Sawyer indagou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

\- O que eu quero dizer?- Miles retrucou. – Você não saca as coisas ou está mesmo caidinho de amores por essa garota? Não costumo me preocupar quando você tem encontros com modelos famosas e ricas, porque embora elas estejam te usando tanto quando você as usa, elas não vão arrancar tudo o que você tem, mas essa moça é uma garçonete que você conheceu na praia, entende o que eu quero dizer?

\- Está dizendo que aquela garota só veio até aqui hoje porque quer me seduzir e ficar com o meu dinheiro?- Sawyer perguntou, parecendo perplexo.

Miles nada disse.

\- Sinceramente, Miles! Ela é uma boa garota. Linda, divertida, inteligente...

\- E que você está ansioso para levar para a cama.

\- Sim, mas eu sei que tudo nessa vida tem um preço. Gosto dessa garota, Miles, mas não sou tão ingênuo ao ponto de pensar que não terei que dar nada em troca se eu quiser tê-la. As mulheres são assim, Miles, todas elas! Portanto não precisa se preocupar. Eu sei o que estou fazendo. Então vamos deixar desse papo furado e ir logo pro jogo!

\- Como quiser, meu amigo.- disse Miles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana chegou em casa e contou o dinheiro que tinha recebido pelas fotos que fizera para Sawyer. Era uma boa quantia, mas ainda assim não seria suficiente para pagar por todo o aluguel que devia e algumas contas médicas vencidas de dois anos atrás que ela não conseguia terminar de pagar. Já tinha tentado fazer um empréstimo no banco para pagar por tudo, mas que banco emprestaria dinheiro a uma mulher que ganhava alguns míseros dólares por hora e que quase não dava nem pra comprar comida?

Fora o fato de que ela era órfã e não possuía nenhum parente para ser fiador dela em um empréstimo. Ana respirou fundo e separou boa parte do dinheiro para as contas médicas, então uma pequena parte para diminuir o valor do aluguel atrasado e o pouco que restou ela faria compras no supermercado. Sua despensa estava vazia outra vez e ela precisava comer, assim como Vincent.

Parecendo adivinhar-lhe os pensamentos, o cachorro latiu aos pés dela.

\- Eu sei que quer a sua ração. Prometo comprar hoje.- ela acariciou a cabeça do animal e confidenciou, como costumava fazer sempre, pois Vincent era seu amigo mais próximo naquela cidade: - Ai, Vincent, eu o vi outra vez hoje. Fico nervosa quando estou perto dele, mas ao mesmo tempo eu gosto de estar perto dele, você entende? Talvez não vá ser tão difícil quanto eu pensei, pelo menos eu espero que dê tudo certo.

Depois que terminou de se arrumar para ir ao trabalho, ela encontrou Benjamin Linus, seu senhorio no corredor perto da porta de saída do prédio antigo e cheio de infiltrações onde ela morava. Ele a olhou com uma expressão zangada e falou:

\- Sabe Ana-Lucia, o aluguel não se paga sozinho!

Ela colocou a mão no bolso do jeans e entregou algumas notas a ele.

\- Mas isso não paga tudo!

\- Eu sei!- disse ela. – Pretendo pagar o restante o mais rápido possível. Eu vou conseguir gorjetas no bar hoje...

\- Sempre tem um jeito mais fácil de pagar, Ana-Lucia.- disse ele olhando para o decote da blusa vermelha do uniforme de garçonete dela.

\- Por Deus!- ela exclamou dando as costas a ele e indo embora.

\- Se você não pagar, Ana, vou ter que colocá-la na rua, me entendeu? Você e aquele seu cachorro babão!- ela ainda o ouviu gritar.

No dia seguinte, durante seu turno no bar, Ana recebeu a tão esperada ligação de Sawyer confirmando se ela gostaria de ir com ele a um clube noturno no outro dia. Ela disse que sim. Embora não tivesse demonstrado para ele ao telefone, ficara muito empolgada com o convite. Jamais estivera num clube noturno antes, especialmente o qual ele pretendia levá-la no centro da cidade. Logo, ela observou em pânico que não tinha o que vestir para ir ao clube. Acabou pegando emprestado com uma vizinha que vestia o mesmo número que ela um par de calças justas e escuras, e um top branco com pequenos brilhos no decote e de costa nua.

Como ela não queria que Sawyer visse o lugar onde morava, Ana marcou de se encontrar com ele em frente a um shopping center muito movimentado do centro. Quando ele a viu abriu um daqueles sorrisos irresistíveis e Ana sentiu-se corar, baixando os olhos levemente.

\- Hey!- ele disse.

\- Oi!- ela respondeu. Ele estava ainda mais lindo que a última vez em que o vira no estúdio, usando uma camisa de botões vermelha e calça jeans escura no mesmo tom que ela estava usando. Os cabelos estavam presos à metade dando-lhe um ar muito elegante.

\- Você está... – ele a mediu dos pés à cabeça com admiração. – Linda! Simplesmente maravilhosa.

\- Obrigada.- ela disse um pouco encabulada com o elogio espontâneo.

Ele a beijou no rosto e Ana sentiu vontade de se aninhar no peito dele, mas conteve-se. Ele segurou a mão dela e Ana recordou-se da sensação boa que sentira na praia ao segurar a mão dele.

\- Aonde nós vamos?- perguntou sem conseguir tirar seus olhos dos dele. O mesmo acontecia com Sawyer. Ele já estava louco para beijá-la e o clima era de uma tensão deliciosa que só se resolveria quando os lábios se tocassem, ou talvez se isso acontecesse a tensão aumentaria ainda mais entre eles e precisariam de mais do que um beijo para aplacar aquela inexplicável paixão que surgia. Era fato inegável. Estavam perdidos um no outro.

Mesmo antes de chegarem ao clube, Ana estava agoniada para ganhar um beijo dele. Quando eles chegaram ao clube e começaram a dançar juntos, primeiro uma ou duas músicas rápidas para então surgir uma lenta, Ana não agüentou e perguntou a ele:

\- Quando será que você vai me beijar, Sr. Ford?

Ele riu levemente.

\- Você nunca saberá!

\- Por quê?- ela indagou sem entender assistindo-o brincando com sua mão esquerda enquanto eles se balançavam devagar na pista de dança.

Sawyer a enlaçou pela cintura e respondeu:

\- Porque um beijo roubado é mais gostoso.

\- Beijo roubado?

\- Vamos dançar, baby.- disse Sawyer enigmático trazendo-a para mais perto de si.

Continua...


	6. Sem Fôlego

**Capítulo 6- Sem fôlego.**

\- Você bebe?- Sawyer indagou conduzindo-a pela mão depois de dançarem mais uma música juntos até o bar.

\- Não muito.- Ana respondeu com sinceridade. Já trabalhava há quase dois anos no bar de Joe, seu patrão, e estar sóbria era uma exigência que fazia a si mesma. De que adiantaria se afundar no álcool? Isso não resolveria seus problemas, ao contrário, traria apenas mais dor de cabeça.

\- Acho que sou o oposto de você.- Sawyer disse se esgueirando pela multidão de pessoas que dançavam e conversavam até chegarem ao balcão espelhado onde o barman servia as mais variadas bebidas. – Bebo muito!

Ela riu e ele se voltou para ela nesse exato instante, captando a espontaneidade daquele riso. Isso foi uma das coisas que mais tinha chamado a atenção dele na praia, a forma como ela sorria, sem floreios, sem malícia, sem nenhuma intenção por trás.

\- Mas não me entenda mal, amor, eu bebo apenas pelo simples e puro prazer de beber, não sofro de dor de cotovelo.

\- Eu não falei nada!- disse Ana erguendo as mãos, com uma expressão divertida no rosto.

\- Você deve achar que eu sou um bêbado!- ele brincou.

\- Ah, não!- falou ela. – Conheço bêbados, afinal trabalho em um bar e você definitivamente não se parece com um.

\- Espere só daqui a uma ou duas horas...

Ana riu novamente.

\- Hey, Bill. Traz pra mim uma dose de uísque com guaraná e três pedras de gelo.

\- Em um segundo, Sr. Ford!- disse o barman, um rapaz jovem com cabelos tingidos de verde. Ele com certeza aderira ao estilo sofisticado do lugar.

\- Bom, você disse que não bebe muito, mas...

\- Eu quero um Martini seco com uma azeitona na borda e sem gelo.- Ana falou depressa.

\- Oh!- ele exclamou. – Para quem disse que não bebe...

\- Ah, e se possível, uma cereja bem vermelha e doce.- ela completou. – Gosto de sentir o sabor doce depois do salgado.

\- Vou me lembrar disso.- disse ele afastando uma mecha de cabelo dela do rosto e fitando seus olhos escuros antes de se virar para Bill. – Você ouviu a moça, né?

\- Sim!- disse o rapaz. – Trarei os drinques já já!

\- Você deve ser figurinha repetida nesse lugar, né?- ela gracejou. – O bartender até já te conhece.

\- Digamos que sim.- disse ele. – O que achou do lugar?

\- Bom, o nome Êxtasis é tão sugestivo quanto a decoração.

\- Odiou?

\- Ah, não, na verdade eu adorei. Só achei que poderia assim...de repente ter um homem lindo e com um corpo escultural dançando só de sunga dentro de uma jaula...o que acha disso?

Ele gargalhou.

\- Vou anotar a sugestão, mas sinceramente, não gostei muito.

\- Por que?- ela insistiu, brincando com ele.

Bill trouxe os drinques e Ana-Lucia bebericou do Martini antes de dizer:

\- Eu estava brincando. Esse lugar é mesmo incrível. Como foi que o encontrou?

\- É...na verdade esse lugar é um dos meus investimentos.

\- Sério? Pensei que só dirigisse os negócios da sua família, tirasse fotos de garotas estranhas e passeasse no seu iate.

Sawyer tomou um gole de sua bebida e sorriu.

\- Além disso tudo que você citou, também gosto de investir em diferentes tipos de negócios. Além do clube noturno eu tenho dois restaurantes e um condomínio fechado nos arredores de Los Angeles.

\- Uau!- ela exclamou. – Você é um homem que pensa no futuro.

\- Penso em muitas coisas.- ele disse e então chegou bem pertinho do rosto dela. Ana sentiu borboletas em seu estômago, ansiando que ele a beijasse. – E uma delas é você!- Sawyer sussurrou junto aos lábios dela .

Ana esperou pelo beijo que não veio e engoliu a própria frustração mordiscando a azeitona do seu copo de Martini.

\- Onde fica o bar que você trabalha? Será que eu conheço?

\- Duvido muito.- disse ela. – Fica na periferia e os clientes de lá não são tão charmosos quanto você.

Sawyer ergueu o braço e checou seu relógio de pulso prateado.

\- Hum, já são vinte para as doze, em uma hora perderei o meu charme, sabe como é, o relógio vai dar doze badaladas e eu me transformarei num sapo.

\- Não!- exclamou ela fingindo espanto. – Bem, se você virar um sapo, eu posso te beijar e te transformar em príncipe de novo.

\- Não se eu te roubar um beijo primeiro, aí você se transformaria em uma sapa. Seríamos um casal feliz de sapos e viveríamos com nossos sapinhos na lagoa.

Ela deu uma risadinha. Ele notou que ela terminara seu drinque e agora se preparava para devorar a cereja.

\- Não quer dividir comigo?- ele perguntou.

\- E como vamos dividir?- Ana retrucou.

Sawyer tirou a taça de Martini vazia das mãos dela e retirou a cereja do copo com a língua, colocando-a entre seus lábios cheios. Ana sentiu o coração acelerar quando ele inclinou a cabeça em direção a ela.

Mas Ana-Lucia aceitou o desafio e com um sorriso sedutor nos lábios, trouxe-os para bem perto dos dele, e puxou a pequena cereja com os dentes. A fruta se partiu e os lábios deles se tocaram. Sawyer riu e afastou a boca da dela, colocando um dedo nos lábios para conter o pedaço da cereja que ficara para fora enquanto observava Ana engolir o pedaço dela, rindo como ele.

Sawyer então segurou na mão dela e a conduziu de volta para a pista de dança. Uma nova música começava. Uma balada romântica. Ele a abraçou e Ana recostou seu rosto contra o peito dele, sentindo seu cheiro aos primeiros acordes de violão da canção.

Eles ficaram assim por alguns momentos até que Ana ergueu seu rosto para ele e Sawyer roçou a face dele na dela. Tudo fluiu naturalmente então. Os corpos se balançavam juntos, os rostos que se tocavam, as respirações alteradas, mas o beijo ainda não tinha se concretizado. Ana queria tanto que ele a beijasse, mas não cometeria o erro de tomar a iniciativa. Era importante que ele o fizesse quando desejasse, pois isso mostraria que ele estava realmente interessado nela.

Estava tão concentrada nisso, esperando por aquele beijo que nunca chegava que não notou quando ele a levou para longe da pista de dança, direto para um corredor mal iluminado onde se podia enxergar o brilho dos olhos azuis dele e então aconteceu totalmente inesperado como Sawyer prometera. Ele roubou-lhe um beijo, mas não um beijo qualquer. O beijo tinha gosto de concretização pelo momento tão esperado.

A boca dele veio até a dela de repente, primeiro sondando o território para depois exigir que ela a abrisse e recebesse a língua macia dele que se enrolou com a dela causando frisson em todo o corpo de Ana-Lucia. Ela nunca tinha sido beijada daquela maneira antes. Nunca. Sentiu-se completamente inexperiente em matéria de beijo quando Sawyer tomou-lhe a boca.

O beijo foi longo. Ele quase lhe roubou todo o ar, fazendo-a se derreter nos braços dele. Quando ele se afastou os lábios de Ana seguiram os dele, ainda sedentos, querendo mais beijos. Sawyer sorriu sentindo os lábios dela pressionando os dele e exigindo mais.

\- Eu disse que beijo roubado era mais gostoso!- disse ele quando eles se afastaram somente para retomar o fôlego.

Ana puxou uma respiração e sorriu querendo ser envolvida pelos braços dele. Sawyer compreendeu isso de imediato e abriu os braços para ela, acolhendo-a. Logo estavam beijando de novo, como se não pudessem parar de fazê-lo porque era bom demais.

\- Vem aqui... – ele sussurrou conduzindo-a pelo corredor estreito até o final onde abriu uma porta que dava para uma sala privativa onde ficariam completamente sozinhos.

Ele entrou com ela naquela sala e trancou a porta atrás deles. Ana avistou um sofá escuro cheio de almofadas macias de veludo e seu coração acelerou ao ouvir o trinco da porta sendo trancada por ele.

Continua...


	7. Momento a dois

**Capítulo 7- Momento a dois**.

\- Por que me trouxe pra cá?- Ana indagou sentindo-se pressionada de repente dentro daquele quarto privativo à meia luz, mas logo em seguida se arrependeu por ter feito aquela pergunta, principalmente do jeito que a fez. Provavelmente sua voz teria soado trêmula e Sawyer a olhou com desconfiança.

\- Há algo errado?- perguntou ele. – Você me parece nervosa.

\- Não, está tudo bem.- ela mentiu.

\- Que bom.- disse ele se aproximando dela com um sorriso predador. – Eu a trouxe aqui porque queria tirá-la do meio daquela multidão. Não agüentava mais todos aqueles caras olhando pra você.

\- Que caras?

\- Os que eu vou ter de matar se eles tornarem a olhar para você quando sairmos daqui.- respondeu ele e a envolveu nos braços de repente e com força. Ana soltou um suspiro de surpresa e sentiu a boca de Sawyer tomando a sua em um beijo selvagem.

Quando se deu conta ele a estava levando para junto do enorme sofá e passando as mãos suavemente por seu corpo enquanto lhe beijava e mordiscava o pescoço. Ana sentia pequenos arrepios de prazer em sua pele. Enquanto absorvia o sabor e a textura da boca de Ana, Sawyer segurou-lhe o rosto. Incapaz de permanecer com os braços inertes, Ana os ergueu até enlaçá-lo pelo pescoço. Ele voltou a acariciar o corpo dela, passando pelos ombros, descendo para a cintura e os quadris.

Ana estava ficando muito excitada e sem perceber, enfiou os dedos nos cabelos dele, atraindo-o ainda mais para o calor de sua boca. Não havia nenhum ruído ao redor deles a não ser o barulho suave das bocas que se encontravam e se experimentavam. Ana nunca se sentira t _ão envolvida assim com algu_ ém.

Um repentino frescor atingiu-a entre as pernas. Sawyer mordiscava-lhe a orelha e passava sua língua levemente entre as dobras sensíveis. Suas mãos desceram pelas costas dela e agarram-lhe o traseiro, apalpando-o deliberadamente. Ana não o impediu, ao contrário, fechou os olhos e se esforçou para acalmar a respiração ofegante.

Sawyer então se sentou no sofá e a levou consigo, colocando-a em seu colo. Ao sentar no colo dele, Ana soltou um profundo gemido porque sentiu um indescritível prazer ao sentir a ereção dele que não havia como esconder. Aquilo era íntimo demais, e se Ana soubesse que teria de lidar com um encontro como aquele, provavelmente teria desistido de seus planos como uma covarde. No entanto, aquele encontro fora uma agradável surpresa e naquele momento, o susto já tinha passado, Ana-Lucia estava longe de se sentir ameaçada por aquele homem porque tudo o que queria era beijá-lo para sempre.

Aos poucos Sawyer começou a ser mais ousado em suas carícias. Deslizando as mãos pelos lados do corpo dela, ele chegou aos seios. Estava louco para senti-los. Traçou pequenos círculos por eles, com as pontas dos dedos, mas sem erguer a blusa de Ana. Ela estava sem sutiã e os mamilos ficaram túmidos com seu toque. Como a camiseta dela era branca, ele pôde ver a sombra escura dos bicos dos seios dela, despontando no tecido.

\- Você é bonita demais!- exclamou ele tocando os mamilos dela com os polegares e acariciando-os.

Ana dava pequenos gemidos e se contorcia toda, ansiando por mais. Sawyer abaixou a cabeça e deu um beijinho em um dos bicos dos seios dela por cima da camiseta. Ela sentiu uma pequena pulsação entre as coxas, a umidade em seu corpo aumentando.

\- Acho que a gente precisa ir mais devagar- ela disse de repente.

Sawyer ergueu o rosto e exclamou, surpreso:

\- O quê?

\- Vamos voltar lá pra fora.- ela pediu calmamente.

\- Eu fiz algo errado?- ele perguntou, preocupado.

Ana ergueu-se do colo dele. Sentada naquela posição e tendo-o tão intimamente junto de si, ela não conseguia pensar direito.

\- Não, você não fez nada de errado.- Ana respondeu. – Eu só lembrei que preciso me levantar cedo amanhã e que já está ficando muito tarde.

Sawyer levantou-se e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, olhando diretamente para ela: - Ou é isso, ou você está fugindo de mim. Por que estaria fugindo de mim, Ana-Lucia? Estou te assustando de algum jeito?

\- É claro que não!- disse ela, confiante. – Você está fazendo tudo certo.- Ana acrescentou com um sorriso malicioso.

\- Certo.- disse Sawyer sorrindo também. – Melhor assim. Se eu a estivesse assustando me sentiria muito mal porque realmente gosto de você e achei que as coisas entre nós estavam fluindo...

Ana recuperou o autocontrole e esboçou um sorriso sensual que deixou Sawyer arrepiado. Os olhos dele foram atraídos direto para os seios dela, ainda excitados sob a blusa branca.

\- E não estão fluindo?- ela retrucou, passando a pontinha da língua no dente num gesto sensual e inconsciente. Sawyer teve que fazer um esforço muito grande para não puxá-la de volta para seu colo e começar a transar com ela ali mesmo.

\- Sim, estão fluindo, mas talvez precisemos de mais tempo juntos. A impressão que eu tenho é que você está sempre querendo fugir, Ana-Lucia.- ele disse com sinceridade.

\- Não estou fugindo!- ela assegurou e com esforço sua voz saiu perfeita, não trêmula. Isso pareceu acalmar a agitação de Sawyer e ele se sentiu mais seguro para continuar apenas flertando.

\- Se não está fugindo, Ana-Lucia, te faço um desafio.

\- E o que seria?

\- Almoço amanhã na minha casa. Trajes de banho opcionais para a piscina.

Ela riu.

\- Está dizendo que posso escolher ou não escolher usar trajes de banho em um almoço na piscina da sua casa amanhã?

\- Sim, e não aceito _não_ como resposta.

\- Bem, eu optaria por _não_ usar traje de banho se você também _não_ usasse.- ela brincou com ele e Sawyer sorriu, dizendo:

\- Aceito o desafio!

O clima tenso entre eles se desfez, e Sawyer a levou em casa. Ana não quis que ele subisse até o apartamento, ficou com vergonha que ele visse as condições precárias onde ela morava perto da casa dele que deveria ser uma mansão. Mas mesmo assim Sawyer pôde notar pelo bairro em que ela vivia que suas condições de moradia não eram as melhores, o que o deixou pensativo durante boa parte da noite depois dele se despedir dela.

Ana não conseguiu dormir naquela noite, mas isso porque ficava se lembrando dos beijos ousados que trocara com ele no clube noturno e do calor de suas mãos tocando-a. Ficou rolando na cama a noite inteira porque quando fechava os olhos começava a imaginar que ele estava com ela no quarto e tocava seu corpo inteiro.

\- Você precisa ser forte, Ana-Lucia.- ela disse a si mesma. O plano estava dando certo e por isso ela n _ão podia se entregar a ele ainda. Ela precisava faz_ ê-lo esperar até que ele implorase para tê-la. Teria seu cora _ção pelo tempo que ele permitisse, mas Ana sabia que não podia se apaixonar. Quando ele se cansasse dela seria generoso, mas se ela se apaixonasse estaria perdida._

 _\- Focus Ana-Lucia, focus!_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Na manhã seguinte, algumas horas antes do horário combinado com Sawyer, Ana se meteu embaixo do chuveiro e caprichou na depilação. Lavou seus cabelos e depois passou creme hidratante em todo o corpo para deixar sua pele bem macia. Ir à casa de Sawyer era um passo muito grande e muito rápido em seus planos, mas a oportunidade estava ali, só bastava que Ana a pegasse. Teria mesmo coragem?

Ela vasculhou em sua velha gaveta pelo biquíni perfeito para seduzi-lo. Tinha apenas três, sendo que um era um maiô ridículo que comprara no tempo em que ainda se sentia tímida demais para usar biquíni.

Ana soltou um suspiro. A quem estava tentando enganar? Sentia-se terrivelmente tímida naquela manhã depois de ter beijado tanto Sawyer, e de ter sentido a ereção dele. O simples pensamento ameaçava deixá-la úmida novamente. Mas não podia ficar bancando a tímida, seria ridículo. Ele a vira de biquíni antes, portanto nada demais aparecer de biquíni na frente dele de novo.

Entre o branco de bolinhas brancas que Sawyer já tinha visto e o outro, Ana optou pelo outro. Era branco com estampas e laços azuis, e flores bordadas. Pequeno, ousado e perfeito para a situação. Ana finalmente terminou de se vestir e depois de dar comida a Vincent, ela se colocou na frente do cachorro e sussurrou:

\- Deseje-me sorte, meu amigo.

Vincent latiu e Ana encarou isso como um desejo de boa sorte. Ela pegou o ônibus, mas teve que descer duas quadras antes do endereço de Sawyer, pois o veículo não ia até lá. Como era de se esperar, ele vivia em uma mansão extremamente luxuosa e cheia de empregados para servi-lo.

Quando Ana chegou e se identificou, o porteiro a conduziu até a entrada principal da casa onde um mordomo a levou até a área da piscina onde ela teve uma das visões mais excitantes e maravilhosas que já vira.

Sawyer caminhando ao longo da borda da piscina vestido apenas em uma sunga azul que combinava à perfeição com seus olhos. O corpo dele era ainda mais escultural do que ela imaginara e ao vê-la, ele nada disse, apenas deu um amplo sorriso e então foi até a beira da piscina onde para espanto de Ana, ele abaixou a sunga e a tirou, perguntando a ela antes de pular na água:

\- Você não vem?

Continua...


	8. Se conhecendo melhor

**Capítulo 8- Se conhecendo melhor**

Impossível não olhar. Ana-Lucia tinha seus olhos fixos nele quando Sawyer pulou na água, nu em pelo. Ele podia sentir a intensidade do olhar dela e aquilo o envaideceu. Sentiu-se muito bem em provocar aquela reação nela. Esperava que ela entrasse em seu jogo e se juntasse a ele na piscina.

\- Você não vem?- ele repetiu espalhando água e sorrindo para ela enquanto mergulhava a cabeça na água transparente e sacudia os cabelos molhados.

Ana-Lucia deu um meio sorriso e abaixou sua mochila sobre uma mesa branca que havia perto da porta de vidro que dava acesso para a área da piscina e tirou sua blusa. Seu coração batia descompassado, mas ela não demonstrava sua insegurança para ele de jeito nenhum. Ao contrário, ela manteve a expressão confiante e sedutora no rosto e tirou a bermuda que vestia, juntamente com suas sandálias, ficando apenas com o biquíni de duas peças.

Sawyer assoviou e jogou mais água para cima.

\- Ande, moça, venha logo! Está me deixando impaciente.- ele brincou.

Ela olhou para os lados, e corando, disse:

\- Bem, se vou ficar nua aqui preciso saber que não teremos plateia.

Sawyer nadou de costas jogando os braços para trás e embora ele estivesse embaixo d`água dava para ela ver tudo. Ana evitou focar seus olhos demais no corpo exposto dele.

\- Ninguém entra aqui a não ser que eu chame.- ele esclareceu.

\- Melhor assim... – disse Ana com sua voz profunda e rouca que arrepiou os pelos na nuca de Sawyer, descendo para o resto de seu corpo. Ela se virou de costas para ele e puxou o fio da parte de cima do biquíni, tirando-o em seguida. Sawyer sentiu o corpo esquentar em antecipação à entrada dela na piscina.

Quando Ana virou de frente para ele, seus braços estavam cruzados e apertados ao redor dos seios, cobrindo-os. Sawyer achou aquela repentina timidez adorável. Ana-Lucia era uma mistura de voluptuosidade com inocência, a combinação perfeita para deixá-lo louco. Ela era decidida, segura, mas ao mesmo tempo havia algo misterioso em seu jeito de ser que o intrigava. Ele sentira isso em todas as vezes que se encontraram, especialmente no Êxtasis, em sua sala privativa. Ela correspondera aos seus avanços, mas também soubera mantê-lo afastado. Aquele joguinho de sedu _ção estava deixando-o louco._

Ela caminhou a passos delicados para a piscina e virou de costas para ele novamente antes de descer as escadas. Isso deu oportunidade a Sawyer de apreciar com calma o bumbum dela, quase todo exposto pelo minúsculo biquíni. Ana teve o cuidado de afundar o corpo inteiro dentro da água antes de abaixar os braços e se virar para ele de novo. Os mamilos dela se encolheram ao contato com a água fresca para se arrepiarem em seguida quando Sawyer se aproximou.

\- Que tal está a água?- ele perguntou, cheio de malícia, olhando para baixo e enxergando os contornos do corpo dela embaixo da água.

\- Está uma delícia.- Ana respondeu, os olhos grudados no peito musculoso e molhado dele. O peito dele era liso, mas ela tinha certeza de que deveria haver uma trilha de pelos dourados que deveria começar pouco abaixo de seu umbigo e se enveredar para caminhos proibidos.

\- Você é uma delícia!- disse ele chegando bem pertinho dela e a beijando.

Ana o beijou de volta, por longos minutos. Quando percebeu seus seios estavam colados ao peito dele enquanto ele a encostava contra a parede de azulejos da piscina. A sensação era incrível e ela não quis se mover do lugar. Queria apenas continuar beijando-o e sentindo seu corpo junto ao dele. Mas afora estarem tão próximos, apenas os lábios dele a tocavam, suas mãos permaneciam inertes ao lado do corpo, debaixo da água. Por isso Ana sentiu-se à vontade para continuar aconchegada junto a ele. No entanto, não demorou muito e ela sentiu um puxão em ambos os lacinhos que prendiam a parte de baixo de seu biquíni.

\- O que... – ela sussurrou para ele, mas Sawyer desatou os nós com destreza e beijou-lhe o pescoço, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

\- Roupas não são permitidas por aqui, meu bem, e eu estou em desvantagem. Estou nu e você...

\- Agora parece que estou nua.- ela disse, tremendo por dentro, de insegurança e vergonha, mas por fora mantinha a máscara de auto confiança.

Ele sorriu e colocou a parte de baixo do biquíni dela na borda da piscina antes de puxá-la para si e beijá-la novamente, mas dessa vez os corpos não se encostaram. Sawyer manteve certa distância para evitar que seu membro que já se encontrava quase ereto, ficasse ainda mais animado, pois ele não conseguia parar de pensar que agora não existia nenhuma barreira entre eles.

Quanto à Ana-Lucia, aquela era a situação mais erótica que vivenciava em sua vida. Jamais tinha estado nua com um homem em uma piscina antes. Sentia-se muito tensa e Sawyer notou isso, como tinha notado no clube noturno.

\- Está tudo bem?- ele perguntou.

\- Sim.- ela respondeu movimentando-se na água.

\- Sabe nadar?- ele perguntou.

\- Quase nada.- ela respondeu. – A piscina é funda pra mim, estou me equilibrando na ponta dos pés.

\- Vou te ensinar a nadar.- disse ele.

\- Como?- ela indagou.

\- Vem cá.- ele chamou e colocou suas mãos na cintura dela, dentro da água. Ana estremeceu. – Você sabe flutuar?

\- Um pouco.- Ana respondeu, sentindo que ele erguia seu corpo e fazia com que ela boiasse na água, de costas para ele. A posição dava a Sawyer uma vista panorâmica de seu corpo, mas ela não podia mais voltar atrás quanto a isso, tinha tirado a roupa e entrado na piscina, precisava esquecer a timidez de vez e agir com naturalidade.

\- Ok, assim.- ele aprovou a posição dela, ainda mantendo suas mãos na cintura dela. – Agora você bate suas mãos e seus pés.

\- Assim?- indagou ela fazendo o que ele pedia.

Sawyer balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Assim você só está espalhando água, garota! Tente bater com mais calma...

Ana fez o que ele disse e logo estava praticando sozinha. Passou a se sentir muito a vontade, nua com ele na piscina. Na verdade chegou a esquecer que estava nua enquanto ambos se divertiam nadando um ao lado do outro. Sawyer brincava com ela, agarrando-a debaixo d'água e Ana o agarrava de volta, rindo como uma criança.

Depois ela boiou na água, de frente, olhos fechados, relaxada. Sawyer aproveitou para admirar a nudez dela. Ana tinha um corpo bem feito e delicado. Sawyer sempre gostara de mulheres muito magras, modelos, com seios grandes e rostos aristocráticos. Ana-Lucia não era anoréxica como uma modelo, seu corpo era saudável, suas curvas nos lugares certos. Ele amou os seios pequenos dela e seus quadris largos. Com discrição ele olhou para os finos pelos escuros entre as coxas dela, que se abriam parcialmente quando ela tentava nadar. Seu corpo encheu-se de desejo de fazer amor com ela e sentir seu calor profundamente. Ela era tão suave!

\- Parece que você aprendeu a nadar.- disse ele.

Ela sorriu relaxada.

\- Só o básico. Se minha vida dependesse da minha capacidade como nadadora, eu estaria morta agora!

\- Não estaria não!- falou Sawyer carregando-a dentro da água. – Porque eu iria te salvar!

\- Ah, que gentil!- ela brincou e Sawyer a beijou.

Dessa vez ela se permitiu ficar ainda mais aconchegada nele e relaxou por completo nos braços dele. Sawyer massageou-lhe os ombros, mas seus dedos queriam mesmo era acariciar os mamilos dela que estavam eriçados por causa da temperatura da água. Quando Ana deu um gemido de satisfação devido à massagem que ele fazia nos ombros dela, Sawyer sentiu seu pênis dolorosamente enrijecer-se. Ana colocou a cabeça em seu pescoço, os cabelos molhados dela roçando seu peito. Ele teve que afastá-la.

\- É melhor subirmos para ver como anda o almoço.

Ana notou o desconforto dele.

\- O que houve, Sawyer?- el provocou.

\- Não houve nada, amor.- mentiu ele. – Vamos sair?

Ela se virou para ele.

\- Você ficou sério de repente. Me diga, o que houve?

Ele resolveu abrir o jogo com ela.

\- Você é tão linda...achei que pudesse me controlar, mas...

\- Você me quer?- Ana perguntou, ousada, mas quase bateu na própria boca após dizer isso. O que ela pretendia? Se fosse oferecida demais, Sawyer a rejeitaria como amante, seria coisa de uma noite só e ela precisava de mais do que uma noite com ele para ajudar a si mesma.

\- Muito.- ele respondeu com sinceridade. – Mas sei que é cedo demais. Não quero que se sinta pressionada.

\- Sim, é muito cedo... – ela concordou. – Mas...se você...

Ele a beijou.

\- Não me tente, menina!

Ela riu baixinho e ele voltou a carregá-la na água, numa posição em que lhe possibilitava tocar os seios dela. Assim que Sawyer deslizou uma mão boba por seu seio direito, um suspiro de desejo escapou dos lábios dela.

Continua...


	9. Pequenas Confidências

**Capítulo 9- Pequenas confidências**

A mão de Sawyer se movia com muita delicadeza pelo seio dela e logo a outra mão juntou-se à primeira e ambos os seios foram acariciados. Ana-Lucia sentiu-se derreter por dentro enquanto Sawyer se regozijava com a maciez da pele dela. Podia ficar ali apenas tocando-a para sempre.

Ela o fitou com sensualidade e Sawyer capturou-lhe os lábios em um beijo lento, quente e cheio de promessas. Ana envolveu o pescoço dele com seus braços e seus corpos se encostaram. Ela sentiu a dureza dele contra sua barriga e estremeceu inteira. Sawyer ainda cogitou tocar todo o corpo dela debaixo da água quando foi surpreendido pelas pequeninas mãos dela tocando-lhe o peito, ameaçando descer e tocá-lo mais embaixo.

\- Você... – ele começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido por um bipe que vinha de algum lugar desconhecido.

\- O que é isso?- Ana indagou afastando suas mãos dele.

\- É o almoço!- Sawyer respondeu. – Pedi que avisassem quando estivesse pronto.

\- Devemos ir então.- disse Ana recobrando o bom senso após terem sido interrompidos. Era cedo demais para que algo mais íntimo acontecesse entre eles,ainda estavam se conhecendo. Mas o que poderia ser mais íntimo do que nadarem nus na piscina e tocarem um ao outro? Foi o que Ana descobriu durante o almoço.

Depois que o bipe tocou eles deixaram a piscina, Ana vestiu seu biquíni novamente, mas longe do olhar intenso de Sawyer, em um banheiro que mais se parecia a um camarim de modelo do que propriamente um banheiro. Ana ficou imaginando se todas aquelas modelos famosas com quem Sawyer se relacionara utilizavam aquele lugar. Procurando não pensar muito nisso, Ana encontrou um robe cinza de seda e o vestiu antes de encontrá-lo na sala privativa onde seria o almoço.

O cardápio era leve e delicioso. Próprio para quem estivera nadando. Camarões frescos refogados com legumes no alho e óleo, arroz branco e salada de alface com queijo muzzarela em cubos e azeitonas roxas regada a muito azeite de oliva. Para acompanhar, vinho branco levemente doce.

\- Como está a comida?- ele indagou a ela. Também vestia apenas um robe de seda, mas o dele era negro.

\- Está deliciosa.- Ana respondeu. – Adoro camarões.

\- Estaria melhor se eu tivesse preparado.- disse ele, convencido.

\- Sabe cozinhar?

Ele assentiu.

\- Meu pai gosta muito de cozinhar e me ensinou tudo o que ele sabe. Agora que está aposentado ele se dedica muito mais à gastronomia.

\- Sempre achei que um homem saber cozinhar é uma coisa muito sexy.

\- Sim.- disse ele, bebericando de seu vinho. – Quase tão sexy quanto ver uma mulher consertando um motor.

Ana riu.

\- Sei consertar motores.

\- Isso é sério?- perguntou ele com incredulidade.

\- É!- ela confirmou. – Quando eu estava na faculdade...

\- Você fez faculdade?- agora sim ele estava mesmo surpreso.

Ela assentiu.

\- Fiz sim.

\- E se graduou em quê?

Ana abaixou a cabeça e tomou um gole de vinho.

\- Não me graduei.

\- É, eu imaginei.- disse ele. – Se você tivesse se graduado...

\- Não estaria trabalhando como garçonete?- ela completou.

\- Me desculpe.- falou Sawyer. – Eu não quis ser inconveniente.

\- Não, está tudo bem.- disse ela.

\- O que aconteceu?- ele perguntou. – Se você quiser me contar é claro.

\- Eu estudava com bolsa de estudos, mas aí o projeto foi fechado e eu não pude terminar o curso.

\- Que pena! O que você estudava?

\- Eu estudava engenharia genética.

\- Uau!- ele exclamou. – Uma cientista?

\- Faltou pouco para eu concluir, e ainda espero fazer isso quando as coisas melhorarem. Quem sabe eu possa abrir uma poupança e juntar dinheiro...

\- Eu espero que você consiga!- ele desejou com sinceridade e ergueu seu copo para cima. – Ao seu sucesso como geneticista!

Ana-Lucia sorriu e brindou com ele.

\- Você me contou lá na praia que dirigia os negócios da sua família, falou também sobre os seus investimentos, mas se graduou no quê exatamente?

\- Administração.- respondeu ele. – Tá, eu sei que perto do que você estava estudando isso não parece grande coisa...

Ela deu uma risada.

\- Administração é um curso muito bom.

\- Ah, mas eu gostaria de ter feito outra coisa.

\- O quê?

\- Teatro.

\- Teatro?

\- É, acho teatro muito excitante. Já esteve na Broadway?

Ana balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Uma vez eu fui assistir a um musical baseado na história do rei Arthur. Eu sempre gostei muito dessa história, o meu avô lia pra mim quando eu era pequeno e o nome dele era Arthur. Eu ficava imaginando que o meu avô e o rei Arthur eram a mesma pessoa.

\- Que bonitinho!- ela exclamou.

\- E esse espetáculo da Broadway mexeu mesmo comigo. Eu gostaria de estudar teatro e escrever peças, não atuar porque eu acho que não seria um bom ator. Adoraria trabalhar em uma nova versão ou até mesmo um musical sobre o rei Arthur. Mas olha só, estou cansado de falar de mim, por que não me fala mais de você? E quanto à sua família?

\- Sou filha única!

\- Então deve saber o quanto isso é chato!- disse Sawyer. – Eu gostaria de ter tido irmãos, mas minha mãe sempre foi tão ocupada com obras de caridade que não poderia ter tido mais de um filho. E os seus pais? Moram em Los Angeles também?

\- Estão mortos.- Ana respondeu depois de uma breve hesitação.

\- Sinto muito.

\- Tudo bem. Eu fiquei órfã muito cedo, tinha cinco anos.

\- E foi morar com parentes?

\- Eu não tinha parentes, pelo menos nenhum que eu tenha conhecido. Vivi em um orfanato até os dezoito anos.

\- Puxa!- ele exclamou. – Eu jamais poderia imaginar.

\- Eu penso que tive sorte.- Ana disse. – As freiras do orfanato foram muito boas para mim. Existem crianças que não encontram essa mesma sorte.

Sawyer compadeceu-se pela história dela e ao mesmo tempo sentiu uma inexplicável ternura. Aproximou-se de Ana e a beijou. Ela deixou-se beijar e eles ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo. Ela sentiu que ele queria confortá-la por todo o sofrimento que tivera ao longo de toda sua vida, quando desejou tanto ter uma nova família e jamais foi adotada. Ele possuía uma família de verdade e lá no fundo ela o invejou por isso.

Aquele almoço tinha sido mais esclarecedor do que qualquer outra conversa que tivera com ele antes. Ela não gostava de falar sobre seu passado como garota órfã, mas ali com ele sentira-se à vontade para falar um pouco, mesmo que contar sobre sua vida difícil não fizesse parte de seus planos para se tornar amante dele.

\- Obrigada pela tarde na piscina e pelo almoço.- Ana disse ao se despedir dele pouco depois das três da tarde.

\- Eu é que agradeço-. Sawyer disse puxando-a para si e trocando um beijo de despedida com ela. – Você é muito doce, Ana.- ele acrescentou. – Quero ver você outra vez.

\- Também quero te ver de novo, Sawyer.- ela disse, aninhada contra o peito dele. Tinha gostado tanto da sensação de estar assim com ele na piscina que não se cansava de repetir.

\- O que você acha de ir à minha exposição de fotos daqui a três dias?

\- Será que eu devo ir?- ela retrucou. – As pessoas irão me reconhecer das fotos e irão olhar pra mim.

\- E isso é ruim?

\- Não gosto de ser o centro das atenções.

\- Tarde demais, minha querida. Com a sua beleza, isso é impossível.

\- Você é um bajulador!

\- Meu motorista vai levá-la em casa.

\- Ah não, não precisa se preocupar...

\- É claro que preciso!- protestou Sawyer. – Como vou saber onde apanhá-la quando for buscá-la para irmos à exposição?

\- Uma exposição!- Ana exclamou em pensamento. Com toda a certeza grande parte da sociedade endinheirada de Los Angeles iria estar lá. O que vestiria? Não tinha nada adequado. Apenas uma pessoa poderia ajudá-la, sua melhor amiga Ilana.

Continua...


	10. Fique perto de mim

**Capítulo 10- Fique perto de mim.**

\- Ana, as batatas-fritas estão queimando! Você não prestou atenção nisso?- rugiu o Sr. Preston enquanto Ana tentava terminar de recolher a louça suja de uma das mesas do bar. Duas garçonetes tinham faltado e o lugar estava um caos. Ana-Lucia estava prestes a ter um colapso e o gerente, Gerald Preston não parava de gritar com ela. O dono do bar, Joey costumava ser um patrão bastante generoso e compreensivo, o que não ocorria com o homem que gerenciava o lugar para ele quando Joey estava fora da cidade. Ana o detestava.

\- Ah, desculpe, Sr. Preston!- disse ela. – Já estou indo cuidar disso!

O homem franziu o cenho, mas não disse mais nada. No entanto, quando Ana passou por ele trazendo uma pilha de louças acabou se desequilibrando e dois copos de vidro foram ao chão, quebrando-se, o que deixou o Sr. Preston ainda mais zangado.

\- Mas o que é isso, menina?- ele gritou. – Preste mais atenção!

\- Me desculpe.- disse Ana pondo a bandeja com a louça sobre o balcão do bar e se abaixando para juntar os cacos de vidro.

\- Já sabe que isso vai sair do seu salário!

\- Sim, senhor!- Ana não ousou refutar, embora quisesse mandar o Sr. Preston para o inferno. Ela estava tão cansada. Olhava no relógio de cinco em cinco minutos para ver quanto tempo faltava para ir embora para casa.

O cheiro de batata queimando fez com que ela largasse os cacos de vidro de volta no chão. A outra garçonete que trabalhava com ela correu para tentar salvá-las, mas quando Ana chegou à cozinha estas já estavam queimadas.

\- Mas que droga!- Ana resmungou, irritada.

\- Eu vou cortar mais batatas.- disse a outra garçonete.

\- Obrigada, Cindy!- Ana agradeceu e voltou a juntar os cacos de vidro.

Duas horas mais tarde, faltava apenas uma hora para Ana-Lucia sair do bar. Ela nunca estivera tão ansiosa para ir embora. No dia seguinte ela teria seu encontro com Sawyer, mas ao mesmo tempo estava preocupada porque Ilana não retornara sua ligação. Ana deixara recado no bar em que ela trabalhava em Bakersfield pedindo a ela que a ajudasse a conseguir uma roupa adequada para o evento, mas sua melhor amiga não dera sinal de vida.

\- Esse lugar é um lixo! Como consegue trabalhar aqui?

\- Ilana!- Ana exclamou feliz ao ver a amiga. – Estava pensando em você.- ela disse saindo detrás do balcão. O Sr. Preston já tinha ido e Ana aproveitou para abraçar Ilana. – Que bom que está aqui!

\- Vim assim que recebi seu recado. Seu vestido perfeito está na minha valise. Não foi fácil enfrentar uma viagem chata de duas horas e meia para te ver. O tráfego estava uma droga. Preciso mesmo saber se esse homem vale a pena!

\- Sua resmungona!- disse Ana, rindo.

\- Ei, gracinha, que tal me trazer mais uma dose de tequila com limão, hein?- disse um homem surgindo por detrás dela e lhe dando um tapa no traseiro. Imediatamente Ilana pulou em cima dele e o imobilizou de cara contra o balcão. O homem ficou todo trêmulo e Ana-Lucia balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Ilana, solta ele! É melhor deixá-lo ir. Não quero confusão com o Joey depois.

\- Está bem.- disse Ilana. – Mas antes... – ela pressionou com mais força o rosto do homem contra o balcão. – Prometa que nunca mais importunará a minha amiga de novo.

\- Prometo... – disse o homem com a voz abafada. Ilana finalmente o soltou e o homem foi embora correndo do bar.

\- E então, que horas você sai dessa bodega?

\- Em uma hora.- Ana respondeu. – Pode esperar?

\- Mas é claro!- Ilana respondeu. – Vê uma dose de tequila com limão pra mim.

\- Pode deixar!- disse Ana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miles mirou com precisão a caçapa do canto direito da mesa de sinuca e acertou na primeira tentativa. Sorriu consigo mesmo diante de sua vitória, mas Sawyer não pareceu se importar muito.

\- Você parece distraído esta noite.- ele comentou olhando Sawyer que se preparava para dar sua próxima tacada. Os dois tinham jantado juntos na casa dele e esticaram a noite na mesa de bilhar. Sawyer estava ansioso demais para o dia seguinte quando veria Ana-Lucia outra vez e precisava se distrair com algo, por isso convidara Miles para jantar na casa dele após sair do trabalho. – Está pensando na garota da praia?- o amigo o provocou.

\- E se estivesse?- Sawyer aceitou a provocação dele.

\- Se estiver pensando nela é porque ainda não a levou para a cama.

\- Ah, deixa disso!- falou Sawyer. – Eu disse pra você. Ela é uma boa garota. Não estou só interessado em levá-la para a cama. Estou gostando de sair com ela.

\- É claro que tem gostado de sair com ela.- disse Miles. – Eu leio os jornais.

\- Até os tabloides?- retrucou Sawyer.

\- Principalmente os tabloides.- Miles respondeu com um sorriso. – Você a levou ao seu clube. A foto não estava muito clara porque você praticamente estava engolindo a garota, mas eu sei que era ela.

\- Ao invés de estar se preocupando com o que eu faço, você deveria arranjar uma garota pra você também e sair da casa da sua mãe.- Sawyer debochou.

\- Muito engraçado.- disse Miles fazendo mais um ponto na mesa de sinuca depois da jogada de Sawyer que não acertou.

\- Eu pretendo levá-la amanhã à exposição.

\- É sério isso?- questionou Miles, incrédulo.

Sawyer apenas assentiu.

\- Cara, sabe que está arranjando um problema, né? Provavelmente alguma das suas ex-s namoradas estarão lá para "prestigiar"o seu trabalho, e você vai estar acompanhado de uma garota que não pertence ao círculo social delas. Como vai ser isso?

\- Vai ser como tem de ser, Miles. Irei com ela amanhã!

\- Você e seus caprichos.- resmungou Miles. – Bem, esteja preparado se Charlotte estiver lá. Já sabe como ela é.

\- É Charlotte quem tem que se preocupar.- disse Sawyer sem se importar, voltando a concentrar sua atenção no jogo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ilana estendeu o vestido sobre a cama e Ana balançou a cabeça, incerta.

\- Não sei se devo usar isso.

\- Ah, qual é, Ana-Lucia? O vestido é lindo!- Ilana insistiu. – Minha amiga alugou pra mim por metade do preço.

Ana olhou para o vestido branco sobre a cama. Parecia estiloso demais para ser algo que ela usaria.

\- Você não disse que iria a uma exposição de fotos da alta sociedade?- Ilana questionou. – Pois eu acho que esse é o tipo de roupa que deve vestir para um evento como esse. Principalmente se você é a modelo nas fotos.- ela acrescentou com um sorriso malicioso. – E então, quando é que vai me contar mais sobre esse fotógrafo?

Ana-Lucia corou e então sorriu, tímida.

\- Nós estamos nos gostando.

\- Uau!- Ilana exclamou. – E eu pensando que você fosse me dizer que não havia nada entre vocês dois, que só posou para ele pra ganhar um dinheiro extra, aliás, eu ia te perguntar como foi que conseguiu esse trabalho de qualquer maneira. Se você diz que vocês dois estão se gostando, então tudo fica mais interessante. Me conte tudo, não me esconda nada, amiga.

Ana riu. Contaria a verdade a Ilana se pudesse, mas sabia que a amiga ficaria desapontada se soubesse que ela e Sawyer não se conheceram por acaso. Que ela sabia muito bem quem ele era quando o vira na praia e provocara aquele encontro para que parecesse acidental. Vincent era muito bem treinado para fazer tudo o que ela mandava. Não, não admitiria a Ilana que estava tão desesperada para se livrar dos problemas e começar finalmente sua vida que chegara ao ponto de aplicar um golpe em um multimilionário e fazê-lo se apaixonar por ela até que se tornassem amantes e ele pudesse lhe dar tudo o que almejava. Por isso resolveu contar meias verdades.

\- Nós nos conhecemos na praia e ele me contou que gostava de fotografia e que gostaria de me fotografar para sua próxima exposição.

\- Hum e a partir dessa sessão de fotos vocês... – Ilana insinuou.

\- Sim.- disse Ana. – Ele me convidou pra sair. Desde então tivemos dois encontros.

\- E como foi?

Ana corou novamente e Ilana arregalou os olhos.

\- Oh! Não me diga que vocês...

\- Não, não!- disse Ana. – Nós apenas nos beijamos e...nadamos pelados na piscina da casa dele.

O queixo de Ilana caiu.

\- Isso é sério?

Ana-Lucia assentiu.

\- E como você se sentiu? Foi tudo bem? Ana, você está feliz?

A resposta dela foi um imenso sorriso.

\- Eu me senti muito bem com ele, Ilana. Como não me sentia há muito tempo. Pareceu tão natural estar ali sem roupa nenhuma, e ele foi tão carinhoso, não me forçou a nada. Depois nos almoçamos e trocamos confidências...

\- Que romântico- Ilana exclamou e então a abraçou. – Ah, estou tão feliz por você.

\- Obrigada.- Ana disse com sinceridade.

\- Ok, agora você me deu uma razão ainda maior para vê-la usando esse vestido e não se preocupe que eu vou ficar em LA até amanhã pra te ajudar com a maquiagem e também vou arrumar o seu cabelo. Quando eu terminar você vai estar linda e poderosa! Deixa comigo!

\- Por que mesmo que você é garçonete no Charlie`s burger?- Ana questionou tirando sua camiseta para experimentar o vestido. – Você devia ser assessora de moda das estrelas de Hollywood.

Ilana riu.

\- Um dia eu chego lá! Agora mova esse traseiro enorme e experimente o vestido, estou louca para saber como vai ficar em você!

Na noite seguinte, Ana-Lucia mal se reconhecia no espelho depois que Ilana terminou de produzi-la. O vestido lhe caíra bem como uma luva, moldando-se com perfeição ao corpo curvilíneo dela. Ilana prendeu parte de seus cabelos cacheados com grampos fininhos, deixando o restante lhe caindo pelas costas em ondas. A maquiagem no rosto era suave, sombra clara, mais o contorno dos olhos definidos com lápis e rímel, por fim um batom em tom bronze para realçar os lábios. Ana usou um conjunto de colar e brincos de cristal em formato de estrela que pertencera à sua mãe.

\- Oh, Deus!- Ana exclamou de repente. – Acabei de perceber que não tenho sapatos para ir.

Ilana abriu sua valise e tirou de lá de dentro um par de sapatos brancos, de saltos finos, com fivelas de pedrinhas que se assemelhavam às joias que Ana estava usando.

\- Não se preocupe, Cinderela, sua fada madrinha deixou o melhor para o final.

\- São lindos! Onde conseguiu esses sapatos?- indagou Ana, pegando-os e os calçando.

\- Eu os comprei em uma liquidação. Sorte a sua que calçamos o mesmo número.

\- Ilana, jamais poderei te agradecer o que tem feito por mim!

\- Não tem nada que agradecer. Só me prometa que vai beijar muito o seu fotógrafo antes que o relógio dê as doze badaladas e a sua carruagem vire abóbora!

Ana riu e abraçou a amiga.

\- Eu tenho que ir.- disse Ilana. – Vou pegar o último ônibus para Bakersfield.

\- Obrigada por tudo. Foi muito bom ter você aqui.

\- Vou esperar pelo seu telefonema amanhã me contando as novidades!- Ilana exigiu e Ana-Lucia esperou que tivesse mesmo boas novidades para contar à amiga no dia seguinte.

Ela telefonou para Sawyer de um telefone público e esperou que ele viesse apanhá-la conforme o combinado, mas não esperou por ele em seu prédio antigo e desgastado, preferiu esperá-lo em uma praça tranqüila um quarteirão adiante, o mesmo lugar onde tinha feito o motorista dele deixá-la dois dias atrás.

\- Pelo jeito não vou descobrir mesmo onde você mora.- disse Sawyer quando seu motorista abriu a porta da limusine para que Ana entrasse e se sentasse com ele no banco de trás. Ela jamais tinha entrado em uma e foi difícil não se impressionar.

\- Precisava vir me buscar de limusine?- ela indagou ao sentar-se ao lado dele.

\- Faz parte do show, baby. É isso o que os repórteres esperam que eu faça. Se eu aparecesse na entrada da exposição de bicicleta provavelmente seria notícia durante uma semana.

\- Eu acharia engraçado.- disse ela, olhando-o de maneira sedutora, mas sem se aperceber disso. Deveria estar interpretando seu papel, mas a verdade é que estava sendo ela mesma e ao ver Sawyer vestido num elegante traje de noite masculino, preto, cheirando tão bem, não conseguiu conter o próprio olhar de desejo.

\- Você está maravilhosa!- ele elogiou se aproximando dela. – Terei orgulho em desfilar com você esta noite.- o resto da frase saiu baixinho porque os lábios dele estavam a milímetros dos dela e no momento seguinte se encontraram, beijando devagar, saboreando um ao outro. – Senti saudade... – ele disse quando se afastaram.

\- Eu também.- disse Ana, e realmente sentira falta dele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlotte Lewis, a famosa modelo inglesa desfilava de um lado para o outro do salão exibindo sorrisos e fazendo pose para os fotógrafos. Assim como outras pessoas e modelos famosas, ela viera prestigiar a exposição fotográfica de seu ex-amante, o ricaço James S. Ford. Mas a verdade é que ela não viera pela exposição, o principal motivo de estar ali é que há alguns dias atrás ela soubera que seu ex tinha terminado o relacionamento com a modelo australiana Shannon Rutherford. Esperava poder reconquistar Sawyer e retomar seu relacionamento com ele. Jamais se conformara que a relação deles tivesse acabado.

Quando anunciaram que ele estava chegando ao salão de recepção, Charlotte apressou-se em se aproximar da porta de entrada para vê-lo. Já fazia um ano que não se viam e ela caprichara no visual para chamar a atenção dele. Seus longos e cacheados cabelos vermelhos estavam soltos e ela usava um belíssimo vestido prateado feito por um estilista famoso especialmente para aquela ocasião. Ela não conseguia parar de imaginar qual seria a expressão dele quando a visse, provavelmente ficaria surpreso e feliz, pois Charlotte tinha certeza que o relacionamento deles fora tão maravilhoso para ele quanto fora para ela. Só tinha acabado por causa da agenda lotada de modelo dela. Mas isso não aconteceria mais porque ela pretendia dedicar grande parte do seu tempo a ele.

Entretanto, seu coração congelou como pedra dentro do peito ao vê-lo descer da limusine acompanhado de uma morena estonteante com um lindo vestido branco. Os dois estavam de mãos dadas e olhavam um para o outro como se não existisse mais ninguém ao redor além deles.

\- Mas quem é essa mulher?- Charlotte indagou entre frustrada e surpresa.

Continua...


	11. A Estrela da Noite

**Capítulo 11- A estrela da noite**

Ninguém sabia quem ela era até perceberem que a morena que acompanhava o famoso multimilionário James Sawyer Ford até a exposição de fotos de carros oriundos da década de 50 até a década de 70 era a modelo que posara para as fotografias. Então todos ficaram muito interessados em saber mais sobre ela.

Ana-Lucia sentia-se deslocada com toda aquela atenção, mas Sawyer não a deixou em nenhum momento, permanecendo ao lado dela mesmo quando modelos ricas e famosas vinham cumprimentá-lo. Ela se perguntava quantas daquelas mulheres tinham sido suas amantes desde que ele se divorciara. Pelo que lera a respeito dele, depois do divórcio, Sawyer arranjou uma mulher atrás da outra e não parou mais. Aconteceria o mesmo com ela ou o relacionamento deles nem chegaria a esse ponto? Ela precisava que durasse o bastante para que pudesse desfrutar um pouco da generosidade dele.

Sawyer estava se mostrando realmente muito interessado nela, conversando com ela a maior parte do tempo, abraçando-a ou segurando sua mão. Mas em dado momento durante a festa ele teve que dar uma entrevista e Ana preferiu se afastar até que ele terminasse de conversar com os repórteres. Resolveu caminhar pelo corredor onde as fotos estavam sendo exibidas e observá-las com calma. Sawyer tinha feito um excelente trabalho. Ela parecia tão glamorosa naquelas fotografias.

Ana se deteve diante de uma delas e estava tão distraída que não percebeu quando Charlotte Lewis se aproximou. Ela ainda não tinha ido cumprimentar Sawyer, queria primeiro confrontar a mulher que o estava acompanhando na festa.

Charlotte parou ao lado dela e admirou a mesma foto que Ana-Lucia estivera observando. A foto era em preto e branco e Ana usava um vestido preto, os cabelos estavam soltos e ela estava descalça, subindo de lado no carro. Um ventilador que fora colocado por Sawyer estrategicamente perto do carro causou o efeito que fazia que seu vestido estava flutuando.

\- É uma bela foto!- Charlotte comentou. – Mas todos nós sabemos que o James é um verdadeiro artista. Ele perde tanto tempo administrando os negócios chatos da família dele. Ele deveria se dedicar mais àarte.

Ana olhou para ela e sorriu, mas seu sorriso não lhe chegava aos olhos. Não sabia o porquê, mas não simpatizara com a ruiva de cara. Mesmo assim, procurou se mostrar educada.

\- Bem, não o conheço há muito tempo, mas o resultado das fotos realmente me surpreendeu.

\- Ah, então não se conhecem há muito tempo?

Ana-Lucia ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- E você é?

\- Nunca ouviu falar de mim?- Charlotte retrucou. – Se você é modelo...

\- Não sou modelo.- disse Ana.

\- Entendo.- falou Charlotte, obviamente desdenhando dela.

\- Sou Ana-Lucia Cortez.- Ana se apresentou já que a mulher não fazia o mesmo.

\- Charlotte Lewis, modelo internacional.- a ruiva respondeu sem trocar beijinhos ou apertar-lhe a mão, parecia pensar que Ana-Lucia era um ser insignificante tal era o seu descaso.

\- Internacional?- Ana retrucou. – Engraçado, nunca ouvi falar de você antes.- ela acrescentou fazendo tão pouco caso de Charlotte como esta estava fazendo dela. Mas Charlotte não perdeu a pose.

\- Ah, o James não te contou?

\- Contou o quê?

\- É claro que ele não contou.- disse Charlotte, venenosa. – Por que ele diria ao seu atual caso a respeito de suas ex-amantes? Se vai ficar com ele, receio que terá de encarar esse fato logo logo. O James nunca fica com a mesma mulher por mais de um mês desde que se divorciou da Darla.

\- Hey, Charlotte!- saudou Miles surgindo de repente por detrás delas. – Como vai? Nem sabia que estava nos Estados Unidos.

\- Miles, é bom ver você.- a modelo disse substituindo o ar antipático que usara com Ana-Lucia quando se dirigiu ao melhor amigo de Sawyer.

\- Olá, Ana-Lucia. Como vai você?- ele a saudou pouco depois.

\- Eu vou bem, Miles. Obrigada.- Ana respondeu educadamente. – Me deem licença, preciso ir ao toilette.

Assim que Ana se afastou, Miles perguntou à Charlotte.

\- Já falou com o Sawyer?

\- Ainda não pude cumprimentá-lo. Ele está grudado nessa garota desde que chegou. Quem é ela afinal, Miles? Eu pensei que ela fosse modelo porque posou para ele, mas ela me disse que não é.

\- E não é de fato.- respondeu ele.

\- E o que ela é então? Não acredito que o James arrumou uma acompanhante paga e a colocou em sua própria exposição de fotos!

\- Não, não foi nada disso.- Miles apressou-se em dizer. – Ele a conheceu por acaso e como ela é muito bonita...

\- Ele irá se cansar dela logo.- disse Charlotte. – O conheço o bastante para saber disso.

Miles também o conhecia bem, mas dessa vez não estava muito certo de que Sawyer se cansaria daquela moça. Ele parecia enfeitiçado. Talvez ele a deixasse se descobrisse algo ruim sobre ela, e se fosse assim, ele descobriria toda a verdade e a colocaria na parede. Desde que notara o interesse sincero de Sawyer por ela, Miles resolveu investigar e descobrir quem era realmente Ana-Lucia Cortez, e se ela estava mesmo interessada em Sawyer ou se tinha segundas intenções.

Dentro do banheiro feminino, Ana retocava a maquiagem e se recompunha. Odiou seu encontro com Charlotte Lewis e notou que Miles parecia gostar dela, o que não era nada bom para os seus planos. Se o melhor amigo de Sawyer aprovava sua ex-namorada, provavelmente tentaria fazer a cabeça dele para fazê-lo desistir dela. Precisava tomar cuidado com isso.

Quando ela saiu de dentro do banheiro depois de ter recuperado sua postura altiva teve uma agradável surpresa ao encontrar Sawyer no corredor esperando por ela.

\- Miles me disse que você estava aqui. Está tudo bem, meu amor?

Ana sorriu e ele se aproximou, envolvendo-a em seus braços.

\- Quer saber? Toda essa puxação de saco nesta exposição já está me cansando, mas posso tolerar tudo desde que você esteja ao meu lado, Ana-Lucia.

Ela acariciou o rosto dele e o beijou ternamente, Sawyer correspondeu ao beijo dela, mas ambos foram interrompidos pela chegada proposital de Charlotte ao corredor.

\- É impressão minha ou está me evitando, velho amigo?- ela ironizou lançando um olhar fulminante para Ana-Lucia ao mesmo tempo.

\- Charlotte, como vai?- Sawyer a cumprimentou educadamente. – Não sabia que viria à minha exposição, pensei que estivesse na Europa.

\- Ah, eu voltei assim que soube de sua exposição.- ela respondeu, se atirando nos braços dele. - Não podia perder isso por nada no mundo!

\- Eu agradeço que você tenha vindo prestigiar o meu trabalho, Charlotte.- disse ele parecendo um pouco incomodado com o excesso de intimidades de Charlotte que tentava a todo custo manter seus braços em volta do pescoço dele. Aquilo incomodou a Ana também. Quem aquela mulher pensava que era para agarrar seu namorado daquele jeito?, Ana pensou e em seguida ficou chocada com os próprios pensamentos. Namorado? Desde quando estavam namorando? Estavam saindo juntos, mas ainda era muito cedo para afirmar que possuíam um relacionamento. Ainda assim não conseguia deixar de sentir ciúmes dele.

Sawyer pareceu notar o desconforto dela em relação àquela situação e a surpreendeu, rodeando sua cintura com um dos braços na frente de Charlotte e dizendo:

\- Se veio apreciar o meu trabalho deve ter percebido qual o segredo para o sucesso dessa exposição.- ele olhou para Ana e ela corou como costumava fazer quando se sentia exposta. Mas aquela reação espontânea fez com que Charlotte pensasse que Ana-Lucia era uma dissimulada e isso fez com que antipatizasse ainda mais com ela.

\- Sim, já tive o prazer de conhecê-la ainda a pouco.- Charlotte comentou.

\- Que bom!- disse Sawyer. – Porque Ana-Lucia tem toda a minha atenção nesse momento.- ele acrescentou, mas Ana não se sentiu feliz com aquele comentário. Mesmo com Sawyer não tendo desgrudado dela o resto da noite, ela ainda pensava nisso quando estavam voltando para a casa dela de madrugada após a festa. Se ele tinha dito que naquele momento ela tinha toda sua atenção isso significava que num momento seguinte ela poderia n _ão t_ ê-lo mais; isso só confirmava o que Charlotte Lewis havia dito sobre ele. Mas Ana não deveria estar tão amuada com isso, afinal quando decidira seduzi-lo foi justamente baseada no apetite voraz do empresário por mulheres. Todas as revistas que lera afirmavam que James Ford trocava de mulheres como trocava de roupa. Portanto, por que estava tão surpresa com os comentários da ex-amante dele?

Alheio aos pensamentos dela, Sawyer a abraçava dentro da limusine e dava pequeninos beijos em seu pescoço, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos lhe acariciavam os joelhos bem devagar. Ana estava gostando da proximidade e das carícias, mas aquela conversa estranha com Charlotte na exposição a deixara amuada.

\- Ei, o que você tem?- ele perguntou roçando o rosto no rosto dela e segurando sua mão.

\- Não tenho nada.- ela tentou sorrir, mas Sawyer deu-lhe um beijinho estalado na boca e falou:

\- Meu bem, não me venha com essa! Você está chateada desde que encontramos minha ex na festa. Olha, eu queria me desculpar por aquilo, eu não sabia que ela iria...

\- Você não tem que se desculpar por nada, Sawyer.

\- É claro que eu tenho que me desculpar.- retrucou ele. – Eu estou com você.

\- Nesse momento... – ela completou e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, compreendendo finalmente o porquê dela estar tão chateada. Como não pensara nisso antes? Mulheres precisavam sempre de declarações de amor que as fizessem ter certeza dos sentimentos do parceiro. Embora eles ainda não estivessem dividindo a cama, Sawyer estava se apaixonando por ela, por isso não se importou de assegurá-la de seus sentimentos por ela.

\- Ah, então é isso?- disse ele.

\- Isso o quê?

\- Você ficou chateada pelo que eu disse à Charlotte.

Ana-Lucia pensou em negar, mas seus olhos diziam tudo e não havia como esconder.

\- Não precisa ficar assim, baby.- falou Sawyer. – O que eu quis dizer foi que nós estamos juntos agora, fiz isso para que a Charlotte tirasse da cabeça o que quer que estivesse pensando sobre nós dois...o que tive com ela já acabou há um ano...

\- Me desculpe.- Ana disse. – Eu não quis ser ciumenta é que...

\- Você é ciumenta, benzinho?

\- Não, eu...

\- Por favor, me diga que é ciumenta!- pediu ele com um sorriso. – Me diga que quando viu Charlotte me abraçando você quis matá-la porque só posso pertencer a você.

Dessa vez foi Ana quem sorriu.

\- Você é um cara estranho, Sawyer.

\- Por que?

\- Está me pedindo para agir exatamente da maneira que os homens odeiam.

\- Eu não odiaria.

\- E por que não?

\- Porque ninguém nunca sentiu ciúmes de mim.- ele admitiu. – Pelo menos não de verdade. Sempre foi a respeito do que eu tenho, não de quem eu sou, mas com você eu sinto que é diferente.

Ana-Lucia quase chorou diante daquela declaração tão linda. Jamais alguém tinha dito a ela algo assim. Mas ao invés de chorar, ela pulou no colo dele e o abraçou ternamente, beijando-lhe os cabelos loiros.

\- Sim, eu sou muito ciumenta, extremamente possessiva e seria capaz de matar a mulher que tentasse tirar você de mim! E então, ainda quer ficar comigo?

Ele a balançou suavemente em seu colo e disse:

\- Mais do que tudo!

Eles se beijaram profundamente e só pararam quando o motorista da limusine anunciou através do interfone que tinham chegado ao prédio de Ana.

\- Por que não me deixou na praça?- ela perguntou, preocupada.

\- Porque é tarde da noite e eu não deixaria você correr nenhum tipo de risco, especialmente vestida assim tão linda e sexy. Baby, você foi a estrela da noite. Eu fui apenas um mero coadjuvante.

O motorista abriu a porta do carro e Ana desceu segurando sua pequena bolsa contra o peito. Sawyer desceu logo atrás dela e observou o prédio velho onde Ana-Lucia morava. Definitivamente não era um bom lugar para se morar, mas ele não diria nada. Sabia que ela estava se sentindo embaraçada em trazê-lo até ali.

\- Tenha uma boa noite.- disse ele, abraçando-a e a puxando para mais um beijo.

\- Obrigada. Você também.

\- Quando a verei de novo? Tem que ser o mais rápido possível.- falou Sawyer. – Se você se diz possessiva é porque ainda não me conhece direito.

Ana riu.

\- Isso é muito sério, moça. Não brinque! Posso morrer de tristeza sem ter você.

Ela beijou a bochecha dele e se aninhou em seu peito ao dizer:

\- Ok, podemos nos ver muito em breve, quem sabe na minha próxima folga...

\- Não, eu preciso vê-la amanhã e todos os dias. Sou um sujeito muito pegajoso.

\- Está bem. Nos vemos na praia amanhã cedo. No mesmo lugar onde nos conhecemos. Levarei o Vincent pra me defender se você passar dos limites.

\- Obrigado por me avisar.- disse ele, rindo. – Estarei lá, meu amor. Por favor, vista seu biquíni de bolhinhas.

\- Por que quer me ver de biquíni se já me viu nua?- ela o provocou.

\- Para ter o prazer de lembrar que eu sei o que tem debaixo do biquíni.- ele respondeu malicioso e Ana o beijou pela última vez, se virando em seguida para entrar no prédio. Pelo jeito seu plano estava funcionando melhor do que esperava.

Continua...


	12. Tempo de confiar

**Capítulo 12- Tempo de confiar**

Bem cedo no dia seguinte Sawyer já estava na praia esperando por ela. Acordar cedo não era um de seus hábitos, mas ele não se importava de abrir uma exceção só para estar com Ana outra vez. E ela não demorou a aparecer, trazendo Vincent pela coleira, vestida em seu biquíni de bolinhas azuis. Sawyer quase suspirou alto com a cena.

Naquela manhã eles passaram horas brincando com Vincent, nadando no mar e conversando. Tomaram café da manhã juntos e se despediram. Nos dias que se seguiram, eles continuaram se encontrando para namorar, conversar, trocar confidências e ficar juntos. Logo não conseguiam mais ficar separados e conseqüentemente a vontade de ficarem íntimos aumentava cada vez mais para ambos. Quando ia para cama dormir, Sawyer não conseguia parar de pensar nela e se pegava imaginando-a nua em sua cama, como estivera na piscina enquanto eles se abraçam e se beijavam. Depois ela dormiria tranqüila nos braços dele e acordariam juntos pela manhã.

Ana também sonhava em passar a noite inteira nos braços de Sawyer, mas ao mesmo tempo receava que esse momento acontecesse. Era um sentimento contraditório. Quando estava com ele gostava de ser abraçada com intimidade e sentir-se comprimida pelo corpo dele até sentir-lhe a indisfarçável ereção. Então seu corpo inteiro formigava, seus seios ficavam doloridos e tudo o que ela queria era se entregar a ele. No entanto, depois que a excitação passava, Ana sentia medo do porvir. Medo de que Sawyer realmente exigisse fazer sexo com ela. Se isso acontecesse, provavelmente fugiria dele. Mas até quando pretendia fugir? Mais cedo ou mais tarde teriam que se tornar amantes. Isso se ela quisesse que as coisas evoluíssem entre eles. Já estava começando a se sentir muito culpada por ter se aproximado de Sawyer pelos motivos errados. Ele era o melhor homem que já tinha conhecido. Concluiu isso apenas dez dias depois de tê-lo conhecido.

Enquanto Ana devaneava sobre o futuro de sua relação com Sawyer, ele se antecipava a ela decidindo pelos dois que tinham de ficar juntos, mas não mais apenas naquele flerte que estavam tendo, mas juntos de verdade. Ele queria namorar sério e faria a proposta a ela. Queria tê-la em sua cama nas noites em que sentisse solidão e observá-la dormir junto dele. Por isso resolveu levá-la para jantar. Era o dia da folga dela no bar e ele aproveitaria para levá-la em seu restaurante preferido. Resolveu também comprar-lhe um presente especial. Passou em uma joalheria a caminho do trabalho e comprou um par de brincos de brilhantes, muito caros, mas ele não se importou com o preço nem um pouco. Eram prateados em forma de argola com uma pérola verdadeira na ponta.

Ele ficou tão empolgado por ter comprado os brincos que os mostrou a Miles quando encontrou com o amigo pra almoçar mais tarde.

\- O que é isso?- Miles perguntou quando Sawyer pôs a caixinha com os brincos nas mãos dele. – Um presente pra mim, amor?- ele brincou. – Não precisava. Hoje nem é meu aniversário.

Sawyer riu.

\- Ah, deixa de brincadeira. Eu comprei isso hoje para a Ana.

Miles franziu o cenho e abriu a tampa da caixinha.

\- Uau! Eu imagino que ela vai adorar isso.

\- Acha mesmo que ela vai gostar? Eu ainda não sei muito bem o gosto dela, fiquei inseguro.

\- É claro que ela vai gostar.- disse Miles. – Principalmente se ela descobrir quanto foi que você gastou nesses brincos.

Sawyer ficou irritado com o comentário dele e pegou a caixinha de volta, dizendo:

\- O que está insinuando?

\- Não estou insinuando nada, velho amigo.- disse Miles erguendo as mãos para o alto.

\- Ë bom mesmo porque o meu benzinho não é uma garota interesseira. Passei tempo suficiente com ela pra saber disso.

\- Claro que sim. 2 semanas é muita coisa!

\- Ah, cale-se!- disse Sawyer. – Você está com inveja, não paro de dizer isso!

O telefone celular de Sawyer tocou naquele momento. Ele checou o visor. Era Ana. Ele sempre tinha que esperar pelas ligações dela, pois Ana não possuía celular. Resolveria isso logo. Pretendia comprar um celular para ela.

\- Com licença!- ele pediu a Miles e se levantou da mesa para atender com privacidade. - Hey, benzinho.- disse ele carinhoso ao telefone quando atendeu.

\- Hey, baby.- Ana disse. – Para onde nós vamos hoje?- ela perguntou, já ansiosa para vê-lo, embora eles tivessem ido ao cinema na tarde do dia anterior.

\- Quero te levar para jantar esta noite.

\- Jantar? Onde?- Ana perguntou.

\- No meu restaurante favorito.

\- Que provavelmente deve ser muito caro.- Ana completou. – Eu não tenho um vestido para usar num jantar como esse, Sawyer.

\- Não se preocupe com isso. Eu te compro um vestido.

\- De jeito nenhum!- ela protestou. – Sabe do que eu gostaria?

\- Do quê?- ele indagou cheio de esperanças de que ela dissesse "que a gente fosse pra sua casa e fizesse amor." Mas o que Ana respondeu, embora não fosse exatamente o que ele desejava, parecia muito próximo disso.

\- Que você cozinhasse para mim esta noite. Você disse que gosta de cozinhar. Então quero pôr seus dotes culinários à prova, baby.

Ele sorriu consigo mesmo e respondeu:

\- Está certo. Prepararei algo especial para você. Posso mandar meu motorista ir te buscar às 7?

\- Estarei esperando.- ela respondeu.

\- Eu te adoro... – ele sussurrou.

\- Eu sei!- ela respondeu presunçosa. – Um beijo.

\- Beijo!- disse ele, desligando o telefone e pensando no que iria preparar para o jantar daquela noite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais tarde, pouco antes de Ana-Lucia chegar, Sawyer estava terminando de preparar uma de suas maiores especialidades, _Carpaccio Tantra,_ um prato afrodisíaco feito com filé mignon, rúcula, ovos de codorna e queijo parmesão. O molho, que ele agora mexia na panela estava cheirando longe. Era feito com gengibre, pimenta vermelha, azeite e mostarda.

Ana entrou na cozinha tendo sido atraída pelo cheiro bom da comida que Sawyer preparava.

\- Parece que cheguei na hora certa.- disse ela.

\- Olá!- saudou ele desligando o fogo da panela. Ele estava adorável usando camiseta pólo coincidentemente no mesmo tom do vestido azul dela, calça jeans, descalço, um avental branco de cozinha e um chapéu de chef. – Seja bem vinda, senhorita.

Ela foi até ele e trocaram um beijo.

\- Gostaria de um vinho para começar?- ele indagou enchendo uma taça com vinho tinto para ela.

\- Obrigada.- disse Ana aceitando o vinho.

Ele a observou. Ela estava usando um vestido azul com estampas de folhas, sem decote, a saia passava um pouco do joelho, mas ele achou que ela estava tão sexy. A insinuação de seus seios sem sutiã através do tecido de algodão era mais provocativo do que se ela estivesse usando um ousado decote.

\- Você está...tão linda.- ele elogiou.

Ela o abraçou e então se pôs a degustar o seu vinho. Sawyer ligou um pequeno som que havia no balcão da cozinha e a voz de Sarah Maclachlan encheu o ambiente.

\- Quer dançar?- Sawyer perguntou, tirando o chapéu de chef.

\- Eu não sou muito boa com músicas lentas.

\- Isso não é verdade.- disse ele, tirando a taça de vinho das mãos dela e trazendo-a para junto de si pela cintura.- Eu me lembro de como foi dançar com você no Êxtase. E você sabia dançar...

\- Foi impressão sua...

\- Nada disso!- falou ele abraçando-a e conduzindo-a na dança.

Ana tirou os sapatos e pisou sobre os pés dele. Sawyer rodopiou com ela por alguns minutos e logo estavam beijando sem parar. Mas então o barulho do forno avisando que o filé estava pronto fez com que eles se separassem.

\- Hora do jantar!- Sawyer anunciou e levou-a até a mesa. Ana-Lucia ficou impressionada com os dotes culinários dele. O filé estava tenro, o molho delicioso. E a sobremesa uma luxúria. Sorvete de manga com cobertura de leite condensado e caramelo.

Ao fim do jantar, Ana sentia-se um pouco zonza porque tinha tomado três taças de vinho. Estava rindo de tudo e não parava de abraçar Sawyer. Ele se lembrou de que ela dissera ter feito faculdade e ofereceu para mostrar a Ana sua biblioteca, embora ela não estivesse com muito jeito de quem leria alguma coisa.

Ele caminhou com ela de mãos dadas até a enorme biblioteca que havia em sua casa. Ana-Lucia ficou impressionada.

\- Todos esses livros são seus?

\- Aham.- ele respondeu. – Meu avô comprou a maior parte deles, depois meu pai, e alguns eu mesmo comprei.

Ana caminhou por entre as estantes e folheou alguns livros, mas ao sentir os braços de Sawyer ao redor de sua cintura e a respiração quente dele em seu pescoço, ela sentiu-se derreter e esqueceu-se dos livros.

\- Eu tenho uma coisa para te dar.- disse ele.

\- O que é?- Ana indagou, curiosa e ele mostrou a ela os brincos.

Ela abriu a caixinha e ficou mais do que impressionada.

\- Oh, meu Deus, Sawyer! Esses brincos são lindos.

\- E vão ficar ainda mais lindos em você, meu benzinho.

Sawyer era tão adorável que Ana sentiu vontade de beijá-lo sem parar. Colocou a caixinha sobre a escrivaninha dele e o enlaçou pelo pescoço, beijando-o. Ele ficou um pouco surpreso com a reação dela, mas correspondeu aos beijos com a mesma intensidade.

Ele começou a acariciar os ombros dela e então o os lados do corpo, sentindo-a quente por cima do vestido. Mordiscando-lhe o pescoço, as mãos dele ousaram mais e deslizaram pelas costas dela até o bumbum, apalpando-o devagar. Ana gemeu e Sawyer a conduziu até o sofá sem parar de beijá-la.

Ana deixou que ele a deitasse ali e então uma mão dele começou a erguer-lhe a saia. Ela observou o gesto dele, mas não o parou. As mãos dele subiram e desceram pelas coxas dela enquanto ele subia mais o tecido do vestido. Ana sentiu um arrepio forte de excitação em seu corpo e o olhou nos olhos. Estavam nublados de desejo.

\- O que você quer?- ela se atreveu a perguntar.

\- Você sabe o que eu quero... – ele sussurrou de volta.

Ela fechou os olhos e colocou sua mão sobre a dele, levando-a consigo e fazendo com que sua saia subisse até a cintura. Sawyer pôde ver a lingerie azul clara delicada que ela usava por debaixo do vestido. Ana-Lucia manteve seus olhos fechados. Tinha chegado a hora de se entregar.

Continua...


	13. O momento certo

**Capítulo 13- O momento certo.**

Sawyer prendeu Ana-Lucia pela cintura e deitou-se sobre ela querendo sentir-lhe os lábios nos seus mais uma vez. Estava louco para tê-la, mas queria fazer tudo bem devagar, não precisavam ter pressa. Ao sentir o peso do corpo dele, o torpor provocado pelo vinho que tomara durante o jantar arrefeceu e Ana viu-se numa situação sem volta. Arqueou o quadril em um momento de pânico e seus lábios se abriram numa súplica. Porém, seus protestos foram calados pelos beijos apaixonados dele.

Ela estava com medo, quase aterrorizada na verdade com a possibilidade de que depois que ele dormissem juntos, Sawyer perderia o interesse por ela. Seria generoso como ela esperava, mas jamais se veriam novamente.

Mas era tão delicioso. Ana-Lucia jamais pensou que um dia se sentiria assim. Ela o desejava com tanto ardor que sentia suas pernas bambas. E ela o desejava, somente a ele, James Sawyer Ford. O desejava a despeito do golpe que planejara dar nele.

\- Você está bem?- ele perguntou de repente, sentindo que embora ela o estivesse beijando, sua entrega anterior estava se transformando em tensão.

Ana-Lucia respirou fundo. Não, ele não podia perceber que ela estava com receio. Tinha que se mostrar receptiva, já era hora. Se ela se negasse para ele, Sawyer poderia se cansar dela e voltar correndo para os braços de alguma de suas ex-amantes. Charlotte por exemplo. Ela não queria nem pensar naquilo.

\- Eu estou bem.- respondeu abrindo os olhos, acariciando o rosto dele e sorrindo. Sentiu orgulho de si mesma por conseguir agir tão naturalmente.

\- Que bom.- disse ele, pegando uma das mãos dela e levando aos lábios para beijar dedo por dedo. – Por um momento fiquei preocupado. Você pareceu nervosa...

\- Um pouco.- ela admitiu.

Ele beijou os lábios dela com delicadeza e jogou seu peso para o lado, saindo parcialmente de cima dela antes de dizer:

\- _Baby_ , se você achar que estamos indo rápido demais é só me dizer. Mas honestamente, estou louco para fazer amor com você. Você quer fazer amor comigo, Ana-Lucia?- Sawyer indagou em uma voz baixa e sedutora que fez o corpo de Ana arder e ansiar pelo dele como ela nunca sentira antes na vida.

\- Sim...eu quero fazer amor com você.- ela respondeu.

Diante da resposta positiva de Ana, Sawyer voltou a posicionar seu corpo sobre o dela e dessa vez, ao invés de temor, a sensação do peso dele sobre ela provocou-lhe uma indescritível sensação de bem estar seguida por uma necessidade de ser preenchida que vinha do mais profundo de seu ser.

Sawyer deslizou sua língua devagar pelo lóbulo da orelha dela fazendo com que Ana sentisse uma seqüência de arrepios de prazer por todo seu corpo.

\- Isso é gostoso... – ela murmurou sentindo que agora ele brincava com os lábios ao longo de seu pescoço, sempre descendo. O vestido dela tinha alças que se prendiam ao pescoço e tornavam impossível o acesso aos seios. Mas ele burlou isso quando abaixou o rosto e beijou seus peitos por cima do tecido, mas dessa vez ele raspou os dentes de leve sobre os mamilos sensíveis que estavam erguidos embaixo do vestido, sem a barreira do sutiã. Ana abriu a boca, deixando escapar um gemidinho e arqueou a cabeça para trás, dando mais acesso a ele. Sawyer então sugou um dos bicos, prendendo-o entre seus lábios, desejando que o tecido do vestido não estivesse atrapalhando.

\- Oh...hummmm...oh... – Ana gemeu. Sawyer ergueu a cabeça e perguntou a ela, sempre mantendo a aura de sedução ao redor deles.

\- Benzinho, como faço para tirar o seu vestido? Estou aqui procurando um jeito, mas não consigo...você pode me ajudar? Assim vou poder saborear melhor seus seios...lembro do quanto eles são tentadores...

Ana engoliu em seco. Tudo o que ela lera a respeito de Sawyer era verdade. Ele era mesmo impossível de resistir.

\- Tem um fecho... – ela contou, nas costas e dois botões. Você solta os botões...

Ele a puxou consigo de imediato fazendo com que ela se sentasse de pernas abertas contra seus quadris enquanto ele buscava os botões e o zíper de que ela falara, debaixo de seus longos cabelos que estavam soltos. Ana sentiu o membro ereto dele, pressionado contra a barriga dela e sentiu uma vontade irresistível de se esfregar contra ele, mas não pôde realizar seu intento porque as mãos macias de Sawyer procurando pelos botões de seu vestido em suas costas a distraíam.

\- Acho que encontrei.- disse ele. – Mas você precisa levantar os cabelos, e então soltarei o vestido.

Ana levou as mãos aos cabelos e os ergueu até que Sawyer conseguisse soltar os botões do vestido e descer o zíper. No momento em que ele soltou as tiras que prendiam o vestido ao pescoço dela, o tecido deslizou parando em cima dos seios que marcavam o pano. Ele não esperou mais e puxou o vestido para baixo até a cintura dela. Suspirou de prazer ao poder apreciar melhor do que na piscina os tenros seios dela. Tocou-os e sorriu porque eles cabiam com perfeição nas palmas de suas mãos, os bicos escuros e eriçados faziam cócegas em sua pele. Sawyer puxou-os delicadamente e sentiu Ana se mover inquieta debaixo dele.

\- Quero te dar prazer.- ele declarou.- Relaxe...

Ela parou de se mover, mas sentia uma necessidade instintiva de atritar as coxas e buscar um pouco de alívio para a excitação que estava sentindo. Sua vagina se contraia deixando o interior de suas coxas molhadas. Ela estava tão lisa que achava que se ele a penetrasse naquele momento morreria de prazer.

Sawyer deitou a cabeça nos seios dela e roçou seu rosto entre eles, beijando-os para em seguida abocanhar um mamilo e sugar. Ana retesou diante da sensação gostosa e acariciou os cabelos dele, incentivando-o a continuar porque ela queria muito mais. Ele juntou a ambos e passou sua língua sobre eles, sugando ora um, ora outro. Ana começou a mover seus quadris contra os dele, buscando um alívio que nunca chegava.

Ele passou uma perna por cima das dela e fez com que Ana parasse de se mover. Ela gemeu em frustração. Sawyer deu uma risadinha.

\- Fica calma, amor, eu sei do que você precisa...

Sawyer levantou-se de cima dela e terminou de tirar-lhe o vestido, deixando-a somente de calcinha e sandálias deitada no sofá. Ele voltou a abocanhar um dos seios dela por um momento e brincou com ele usando sua língua e dentes levemente. Ana gemeu mais alto e uma das mãos dela deslizou pela própria barriga. Sawyer beijou a mão dela e a afastou, deslizando sua língua por todo o ventre de Ana e rodeando o umbigo, antes de colocar a ponta da língua lá dentro diversas vezes e fazê-la arfar.

Ana sentia-se queimar, necessitando desesperadamente que ele lhe tocasse entre as coxas. Antes de retirar a última peça que a cobria, Sawyer deslizou um dedo atrevido na fenda macia da vagina dela por cima da calcinha e observou com prazer quando Ana mordeu os lábios para não gritar.

Ele despiu-se completamente diante dela, peça por peça de roupa, deixando-a com a garganta seca ao vê-lo totalmente nu. Diferente do dia em que estiveram na piscina, agora não havia nenhuma barreira a cobrir-lhe a cintura e ela podia vê-lo claramente, o peito forte e bronzeado, os quadris estreitos, o pênis ereto e longo apontando para ela, pronto para possuí-la.

Naquele momento, Ana sentiu-se um pouco sem jeito e sem saber o que fazer. Por isso ficou parada, sem conseguir desgrudar seus olhos do corpo dele. Sawyer voltou até ela e baixou-lhe a calcinha até os joelhos, debruçando-se sobre sua barriga e afastando seus lábios íntimos com os dedos antes de tocar-lhe o sexo com a ponta da língua. Ana sentiu um misto de prazer e agonia atravessando-lhe o corpo, agitada ela gemeu em alto e bom som o nome dele:

\- Sawyer!

Ele terminou de puxar a lingerie dela até embaixo e a tirou, deixando-a de lado. As pernas de Ana tremiam e Sawyer acariciou-as, dizendo:

\- Hey, você parece muito nervosa, baby. Está mesmo tudo bem?

\- Sim, está.- mas sua voz saiu falha porque ele deslizava seus polegares pelas coxas dela numa carícia constante.

\- Então por que está tremendo?- ele indagou, separando as coxas dela outra vez para ficar entre elas.

Ana não respondeu concentrada no movimento que um dos dedos dele fez em direção à sua intimidade, inserindo-o devagar e com cuidado.

\- Você é virgem?- ele perguntou por fim. – Se for virgem não precisa ficar preocupada, benzinho porque eu terei todo o cuidado pra não te machucar.- ele moveu o dedo dentro dela, mas sem ir muito longe, Ana segurou a própria respiração.

\- Eu n _ão sou virgem... – ela respondeu num fio e voz._

\- Meu amor, você é deliciosa...- ele elogiou.

\- Sawyer, eu... – Ana agoniou-se quando os carinhos dele começaram a ficar mais profundos e um outro dedo juntou-se ao primeiro.

Mas ele a beijou na boca com paixão e os movimentos constantes de sua língua a fizeram relaxar ao mesmo tempo em que ele a tocava ritmadamente. Ana virou o rosto no travesseiro e Sawyer a olhou preocupado.

\- O que foi?- ela perguntou.

\- Não está gostando?- havia uma ponta de insegurança na voz dele que Ana-Lucia achou adorável.

\- Eu estou adorando.- admitiu ela. – Por favor não pare!

Sawyer riu e voltou a beijá-la. Tornou a brincar com os seios dela, sugando-os longamente, mas não parou de acariciar a vagina dela. Ana começou a sentir uma maravilhosa sensação crescendo em seu baixo ventre, algo tão poderoso que assustava. Sem perceber gemia alto e esfregava o próprio sexo contra a mão dele, buscando mais e mais prazer.

Ele beijou novamente o corpo dela inteiro e sua atenção total se concentrou no recanto mais íntimo dela.

\- Seu gosto é tão suave... – disse Sawyer quando deslizou sua língua nela outra vez, mas agora em movimentos mais ousados. Ana estava muito mais relaxada, uma de suas pernas estava no ombro dele e a outra descansava no sofá.

Já estava suada quando sentiu que praticamente perdia o controle de seus membros do corpo porque se sentia entorpecida pelas carícias de Sawyer. Depois de muito provocá-la com a língua e os dedos, ele passou a dar pequenas e curtas lambidas somente no clitóris dela, uma após a outra. Ana cravou as unhas no estofado do sofá e deixou escapar um grito. O teto começou a girar e o coração dela disparou. De repente, ela não conseguia mais respirar porque tudo o que podia sentir era aquele prazer avassalador que Sawyer lhe entregava. Ela tentou fechar as pernas porque o prazer era demais e ela temia não agüentar, mas ele as manteve abertas e continuou acariciando-a até que Ana explodisse em um segundo orgasmo que quase a fez soluçar.

Sawyer então se afastou, mas apenas o suficiente para se deitar no sofá e trazê-la consigo, fazendo com que ela se deitasse em cima dele.

\- Uau!- ele exclamou. – Baby, seu entusiasmo quase me fez perder o controle!

Ana-Lucia nem sabia o que dizer. Estava impactada ainda pelo que tinha acabado de acontecer, mas Sawyer não lhe deu muito tempo para refletir erguendo-se com ela do sofá e dizendo com Ana nua em seus braços:

\- Hora de te levar pra minha cama!

Não houve nenhum protesto da parte dela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O quarto estava escuro quando eles entraram mas Sawyer apertou um único bot _ão e dois abajures se acenderam deixando o aposento na penumbra. Ele a deitou delicadamente em sua cama nos lenç_ óis macios e ficou admirando-a por alguns segundos.

 _\- Não me canso de olhar pra voc_ ê.

 _Ana-Lucia sorriu e ergueu os braços convidando-o para a cama. Sawyer sorriu de volta para ela e antes de se deitar com ela tirou-lhe ambas as sand_ álias, beijando-lhe os tornozelos enquanto fazia isso. Quando ele finalmente se deitou em cima dela, Ana o abra _çou e acariciou-lhe os cabelos loiros. Sawyer beijou-lhe o pescoço e mordiscou-o devagar. Ela separou as pernas deixando com que ele se encaixasse entre elas. Trocaram um beijo molhado e faminto._

 _\- Voc_ ê é maravilhoso.- Ana elogiou tocando o rosto dele.

 _Ele lambeu um dos seios dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido:_

 _\- Acho que estou apaixonado por voc_ ê.

 _\- Tem certeza?- Ana perguntou._

 _\- Certeza absoluta, minha garota da praia..._

 _Sawyer roçou seu corpo no dela com vontade. Ana sentiu o p_ ênis dele tentando-a deliciosamente.

 _\- Eu não estou tomando p_ ílula.- ela contou a ele. - N _ão quero que pense que eu t_ ô tentando ficar grávida _– as palavras sa_ íram sem que ela pudesse controlar. Sim, quando tudo isso come _çara ela planejava dar um golpe nele, mas j_ á n _ão tinha certeza de mais nada exceto que ele nunca ficaria de gr_ ávida de propósito só para criar um vínculo com ele e desfrutar de sua fortuna.

 _\- Eu nunca pensaria isso de voc_ ê.- disse Sawyer acariciando-lhe o corpo inteiro.

 _Ana-Lucia tocou o peito dele e desceu as mãos at_ é o umbigo dele tocando-lhe o baixo ventre. Sawyer estremeceu. Ela deu uma risadinha.

 _\- Voc_ ê é t _ão lindo, Sawyer._

 _Ela colocou sua mão ao redor do membro masculino e o acariciou de cima a baixo._

 _Ele beijou-lhe a boca novamente e gemeu ao ouvido dela._

 _\- Voc_ ê é t _ão macio.- ela continuou provocando acariciando o topo do p_ ênis dele, delicadamenre.

 _\- Quer me matar?- ele indagou mordiscando os l_ ábios dela. Ana riu.

 _\- Acho que eu tamb_ ém estou apaixonada por você, Sawyer.

 _\- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5... – ele contou._

 _\- O que t_ á fazendo?

 _\- Tentando recuperar o controle para ir buscar uma preservativo no meu banheiro._

 _Ana-Lucia esfregou os seios no peito dele._

 _\- E_ é desse jeito que você quer me ajudar?

 _Ela gargalhou._

 _Sawyer levantou-se da cama. Ana-Lucia admirou o traseiro dele enquanto ele andava at_ é o banheiro.

 _"Ai, meu Deus!"- Ana exclamou em pensamento sentindo-se deliciada com o que estava acontecendo._

 _Ele retornou em menos de um minuto com o pacote de camisinha na mão e disse:_

 _\- A_ última do pacote.- ele mostrou.

 _\- Hum, voc_ ê costuma precisar bastante de preservativos?- ela o provocou, mas estava sentindo uma pontada de ciúmes imaginando quantos garotas ele já teria trazido para sua casa.

 _\- Na verdade fazia um tempinho que eu n_ _ão precisava.- ele revelou abrindo o pacote e colocando a camisinha em seu membro enquanto Ana-Lucia o observava. O coração dela bateu mais depressa quando ele voltou a se deitar na cama e encaixou seu corpo no dela._

 _Ana ficou sem ar quando o sentiu penetrar seu corpo pela primeira vez. Foi a sensação mais perfeita do mundo._

 _\- T_ á tudo bem, amor?- ele indagou mexendo-se devagar dentro dela.

 _\- Perfeito.- ela respondeu._

 _Sawyer se empurrou com força contra ela fazendo Ana gritar. Ela empurrou os quadris contra ele de volta. Logo os dois estavam em perfeita sintonia, movendo os quadris no mesmo ritmo, desfrutando de um incr_ ível prazer.

 _Quando o prazer tomou conta dela completamente Ana-Lucia sentiu-se flutuando de felicidade. Ela se agarrou com força ao corpo dele e deixou que as sensações tirassem o peso do mundo de seus ombros. Sawyer ficou encantado ao v_ ê-la t _ão entregue em seus braços._

 _\- Sawyer... – ela murmurou quando o sentiu apertando-a com mais força enquanto ele derramava-se em um gozo profundo._

 _\- Seja minha... – ele pediu com a respiração entrecortada._

 _\- Mas eu sou sua... -ela respondeu afastando o cabelo dele que lhe ca_ ía no rosto suado.

 _\- Seja minha de verdade..._

 _\- O que quer dizer com isso?- ela indagou elevando uma sobrancelha._

 _Continua..._

Continua...


	14. Namorados

Capítulo 14

Namorados

\- Quer namorar comigo?- ele indagou deitando o rosto no seios dela e olhando profundamente em seus olhos, Ana-Lucia fitou os incríveis olhos azuis dele e suspirou.

"Deus, ele é tão lindo."- ela exclamou em pensamento.

\- Namorar com você?- Ana retrucou acariciando os cabelos dele. – Não é isso que estamos fazendo?

Ele riu baixinho e aconchegou-se mais a ela.

\- Eu estou falando de namoro sério do tipo a gente se ver mais vezes, eu te apresentar pros meus amigos como minha namorada, te apresentar pra minha família...essas coisas tradicionais, sabe como é?

Ana-Lucia riu e colocou ambas as mãos no rosto dele puxando-o para um beijo.

\- Alguém já te disse que você é lindo?- ela perguntou-o beijando-o novamente. Ele a beijou de volta, mas disse:

\- Ei, não enrola não. Me responde, benzinho, você quer ser a minha namorada, pra eu poder me gabar pro mundo que eu sou o cara mais sortudo porque que você está comigo?

\- Você tem certeza que a alta sociedade aprovaria isso?- ela perguntou em tom de brincadeira, mas na verdade estava insegura. Não esperava que ele fosse pedi-la assim em namoro de repente. Ela achava que a rela _ç_ ão deles seria apenas casual como era com todas as outras garotas com quem ele se relacionara depois de seu divórcio.

\- A alta sociedade que se foda!- disse ele com um sorriso sedutor no rosto. – Eu só me importo com você. Me daria a honra de ser seu namorado?

\- Sim.- Ana finalmente respondeu.

Sawyer a beijou profundamente, ro _çando seu corpo nu no dela. Ana-Lucia sentiu a nova ereç_ ão dele provocando-a.

\- Oops!- exclamou ele. – Acho que vamos precisar de mais camisinhas.

Ela riu e disse:

\- Me dá um minuto?

Ele assentiu e rolou para o lado deixando que Ana-Lucia se levantasse da cama.

\- Tem certeza que estamos sozinhos na casa?- Ana perguntou.

\- Certeza absoluta.- ele respondeu admirando o corpo dela ao vê-la de pé.

\- Eu já volto.- disse ela deixando o quarto e andando pela casa nua. Sentia-se tão livre naquele momento.

Ela encontrou sua bolsa perto do sofá e retirou duas camisinhas lá de dentro. Ela viu a caixinha com os brincos que tinha ganhado dentro da bolsa e a pegou também, colocando os brincos em seguida. Ana-Lucia voltou ao quarto e Sawyer notou imediatamente que ela estava usando os brincos.

\- Uau!- ele exclamou. – Os brincos ficaram perfeitos em você.

Ana deu uma voltinha ao redor de si mesma fazendo Sawyer assoviar.

\- Você é tão linda!

Ela mostrou as camisinhas para ele e pulou de volta na cama. Sawyer a abra _çou e eles se beijaram. Ana-Lucia deslizou suas m_ ãos pelo peito dele e come _çou a beijar seu pescoço, descendo pelo m_ úsculos do peito e parando no abdômen somente para provocá-lo.

\- Você é uma menina muito má!

\- E eu só estou come _çando!- rebateu ela voltando a beijar a barriga dele, descendo mais. A respiraç_ ão de Sawyer ficou mais intesa quando ela chegou bem pertinho do pênis dele.

\- Ana...

Ela sorriu e passou seus lábios bem devar pelo membro intumescido dele antes de tomá-lo em sua boca e fazê-lo gemer. Ana gostou de ouvir os sons de prazer dele. Naquele momento sentiu que Sawyer era todo seu e que nada o faria deixá-la. Estavam juntos há tão pouco tempo mas a conexão que estavam experimentando era incrível. Ela nunca se sentira assim tão espontânea no sexo com nenhum de seus parceiros. Com Sawyer ela sentia que podia ser ela mesma.

\- Baby, isso é tão bom.- ele elogiou sentindo-a se deliciando com o corpo dele. - Você é maravilhosa. Eu vou te dar tudo...tudo o que você quiser...

Ana abriu uma das camisinhas e envolveu o pênis dele nela bem devagar sem parar de acariciá-lo.

\- Eu te quero... – ele pediu tentando recobrar o fôlego devido às carícias dela.

\- Eu também te quero, amor. Te quero dentro de mim!- disse ela sentando-se nos quadris dele e o tomando devagar dentro de si fazendo Sawyer delirar de prazer.

Ana-Lucia se moveu sobre ele tirando todo o prazer que necessitava, rebolando os quadris em cima dele. Sawyer aproveitou cada segundo daquele momento apaixonante entre eles e sorriu quando Ana atingiu seu orgasmo deixando-se cair sobre o corpo dele. Ele então se empurrou contra ela uma, duas, três vezes e gemeu baixinho ao ouvido dela. Ana sorriu de olhos fechados.

\- Namorado... – ela sussurrou.

\- Namorada...- ele sussurrou de volta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Não, hoje eu não vou aparecer na empresa.- dizia Sawyer ao telefone andando pelo quarto vestido em um robe felpudo de cor preta. – Se precisarem de mim liguem no meu celular. Mas só se for muito urgente.

Ana-Lucia abriu os olhos e os esfregou. Se mexeu devagar na cama e viu Sawyer andando pelo quarto. Ela se sentou cobrindo o corpo nu com o edredon da cama dele.

\- Certo! Tudo bem. Até mais.- disse ele desligando o telefone e notando que Ana-Lucia estava acordada. – Bom dia, meu amor.- disse ele com um lindo sorriso.

\- Bom dia.- Ana respondeu com a voz sonolenta. – Que horas são?- ela acrescentou com um bocejo.

\- Dez horas da manhã.- disse ele.

\- Nossa!- ela exclamou. – Eu no esperava acordar tão tarde. Me desculpe.

\- Hey, dorminhoca. Por que está se desculpando? Hoje é o dia Internacional da Pregui _ça. Eu n_ ão te contei?

\- Baby, hoje é quinta-feira.- ela o lembrou. – O dia Internacional da Pregui _ça_ é domingo.

\- Você tem que trabalhar hoje?- ele perguntou sentando-se na cama ao lado dela. – Porque eu acabei de ligar pra minha empresa e dizer que eu não vou dar as caras lá hoje.

\- Eu não tenho que trabalhar até de noite, mas eu preciso ir pra casa e cuidar do Vincent.

\- Nós podemos passar na sua casa depois do café da manhã e buscar o Vincent. Depois nós podemos passar o dia na praia... – ele sugeriu antes de beijá-la.

\- Ei, Sawyer eu ainda não escovei os dentes.- disse ela com ar de riso tentando evitar o beijo.

\- Nem eu!- disse ele tentando beijá-la novamente. Dessa vez Ana aceitou o beijo.

Eles ouviram uma batida na porta. Sawyer disse:

\- Pode entrar!

\- Com licen _ça, Sr. Sawyer.- disse uma senhora idosa muito simp_ ática entrando no quarto com um carrinho cheio de iguarias de café da manhã.

\- Bom dia, Dalila.- disse Sawyer sorrindo.

\- Bom dia, senhorita.- disse Dalila sorrindo para Ana. Ela sorriu de volta embora estivesse um pouco envergonhada de estar na cama dele, nua embaixo dos len _ç_ óis.

\- Ana-Lucia, essa aqui é a mulher da minha vida!- anunciou Sawyer fazendo Dalila corar.

\- Que é isso, Sr. Ford!

\- Sem ela, eu não sou ninguém.

\- Prazer em conhecê-la.- disse Ana-Lucia, rindo levemente.

\- O prazer é todo meu, senhorita.- falou Dalila. Mas antes de se retirar ela disse: - A sua mãe telefonou a pouco, Sr. Sawyer. Disse que precisa que o senhor retorne a liga _ç_ ão dela imediatamente.

\- Tudo bem.- disse Sawyer.

\- Com sua licen _ça.- disse a governanta deixando o quarto._

 _\- Melhor eu ligar logo. Mam_ ãe tem tendência a ser dramática.- falou Sawyer pegando o telefone e se afastando para ligar para a mãe.

Ana-Lucia aproveitou para atacar um bagel recheado com cream cheese enquanto Sawyer estava ao telefone. Ela estava se servindo de chá quando ele terminou a liga _ç_ ão. O rosto dele parecia preocupado.

\- O que foi, amor?- Ana indagou.

\- Meu pai teve um enfarto.- ele respondeu.

Ela alargou os olhos e largou a xícara de chá de volta na bandeija. Sawyer sentou-se na cama com ela. Ana o abra _çou._

 _\- Onde ele est_ á?

\- Na Fran _ça.- Sawyer respondeu. – Tenho que ir pra l_ á agora mesmo.

Continua...


	15. Revelações

**Capítulo 15- Revela** ** _ç_ _ões_**

\- Na França?- retrucou Ana-Lucia.

 _-_ Sim.- confirmou Sawyer. – Vou tentar conseguir um voo para lá o mais rápido possível.

Ele se levantou da cama e pegou o celular. Ana-Lucia sentiu um aperto no peito. Ela sabia que se o pai dele estava no hospital Sawyer deveria ir vê-lo imediatamente. Mas ela não conseguiu evitar sentir-se preocupada. Tinham acabado de dormir juntos pela primeira vez e tinha sido tão maravilhoso. No entanto, apesar dele ter acabado de pedi-la em namoro, ela temia que aquela separa _ç_ ão brusca de alguma forma interferisse no relacionamento deles de forma negativa.

\- Sim, Dennis, me consegue o primeiro voo possível pra Paris. Exato! E eu também quero um carro para quando eu chegar ao aeroporto. Sim, eu vou direto pro hospital.- ele dizia ao telefone.

Ana-Lucia olhou ao redor procurando por suas roupas e lembrou-se que Sawyer a tinha despido na sala de visitas. Ficou embaraçada ao lembrar que agora os empregados estavam na casa e que Dalila provavelmente vira suas roupas espalhadas pela sala.

 _-_ Sim, transfere o dinheiro para a minha outra conta.- Sawyer continuava falando ao telefone. – Correto, Dennis. Eu vou me arrumar enquanto aguardo sua ligação de volta. Perfeito. Até mais!

Quando ele desligou o telefone, Ana-Lucia disse, timidamente:

\- Olha, Sawyer, eu não quero te atrapalhar mas será que você poderia pedir à Dalila que traga as minhas roupas da sala? Eu poderia ir se você me arranjasse um roupão...

\- Ei, o que está dizendo, baby? Dalila provavelmente já tem suas roupas lavadas e passadas em uma cruzeta.

\- Sério?

\- Dalila é extremamente eficiente. Ela vai trazer suas roupas em breve. Mas por que a pressa?- ele indagou sentando-se na cama e puxando-a para um beijo.

\- Você está de saída e não seria apropriado eu ficar. – ela explicou.

\- Ana, meu amor, você é a minha namorada. Pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser. Nunca vai precisar sair correndo daqui, ok?

Ele encostou sua testa na dela.

\- Pode ficar aqui, terminar seu café, dormir mais um pouco. O que você quiser benzinho e quando precisar ir embora o Nick te leva pra casa.

Sawyer a beijou novamente.

\- Fica...

Ela sorriu sentindo-se derreter pelo jeito carinhoso dele.

\- Ok.- respondeu.

\- Eu vou tomar um banho rápido e me preparar para ir.

\- Precisa de ajuda com a sua bagagem? – Ana indagou.

\- Obrigado, mas Dalila vai cuidar de tudo pra mim.

Menos de uma hora depois, Sawyer estava pronto para tomar um voo para Miami e de lá seguiria para Paris. Ele foi se despedir de Ana-Lucia e sorriu quando a encontrou vestida em uma camisa dele que parecia um vestido nela.

\- Estarei de volta assim que puder... – disse ele.

Ana-Lucia assentiu.

\- Vou sentir saudades.- ela choramingou.

Eles se beijaram.

\- Eu também. – disse Sawyer. - Não sei quanto tempo vou demorar, vai depender do estado de saúde do meu pai. Mas eu espero que sejam só alguns dias porque...- ele acariciou o rosto dela. - ...vai ser difícil ficar longe de você minha garota da praia...

Dalila bateu na porta.

\- Sim, Dalila?- indagou Sawyer.

\- O Dennis já está lá fora esperando pelo senhor.

\- Muito obrigado, Dalila.- disse ele. Em seguida ele voltou sua aten _ç_ ão para Ana-Lucia novamente e a tomou nos bra _ços, levantando-a do ch_ ão com incrível facilidade. Ela envolveu suas pernas ao redor dos quadris dele. – Te adoro, benzinho.

Eles se beijaram uma última vez. Sawyer a colocou de volta no chão e disse:

\- Só mais uma coisa.- ele disse.

\- O que?- ela indagou com curiosidade.

Sawyer colocou um cheque na mão dela.

\- Pra que isso?- Ana-Lucia perguntou chocada com o valor escrito no cheque.

\- Eu quero que você compre um celular.- respondeu ele. – Preciso poder falar com você enquanto eu estiver fora do país.

\- Mesmo que eu aceitasse comprar um celular com esse dinheiro, um celular não custa tudo isso.- retrucou Ana.

\- Baby, compra o celular mais qualquer coisa que você quiser. Dá o número pra Dalila assim que você comprar, ok? De preferência hoje, eu quero receber uma liga _ç_ ão sua ainda hoje.

\- Você é mandão, sabia?

Ele jogou um beijo no ar para ela e deixou o quarto. Ana-Lucia estava planejando o que fazer com o seu dia quando Dalila bateu mais uma vez à porta.

\- Srta. Cortez, posso entrar? Eu trouxe suas roupas.

\- Sim, por favor.

Dalila entrou com as roupas de Ana impecavelmente lavadas e passadas, estendidas em uma cruzeta como Sawyer dissera.

\- Muito obrigada, Dalila. Eu não queria te dar trabalho.- disse Ana pegando a cruzeta das mãos dela.

\- Não foi trabalho nenhum, Srta. Cortez.

\- Como sabe o meu sobrenome?- ela perguntou, curiosa.

\- O patrão nos falou da senhorita ontem de manhã e estávamos curiosos para conhecê-la porque só o Nick já a tinha visto. Se me permite dizer, a senhorita é a primeira mo _ça que o patr_ ão traz aqui. Nem mesmo a falecida jamais pisou nesta casa.

\- Falecida?

\- A Sra. Darla.- revelou Dalila. – O Sr. Sawyer sempre foi muito discreto sobre seus relacionamentos mas depois que a Sra. Darla partiu o coração dele, ele começou a sair com aquele monte de mulher insípida que só queria o dinheiro dele.- de repente ela parou de falar e levou às mãos à boca.

\- O que houve?- perguntou Ana.

\- Ah, me desculpe senhorita. Eu não deveria estar aqui lhe dizendo todas essas coisas.

\- Não, está tudo bem, Dalila.- disse Ana com um sorriso. Ela estava adorando saber mais sobre Sawyer.

\- É que eu gostei da senhorita. Eu senti uma coisa boa quando os vi juntos hoje mais cedo. Os olhos dele estavam brilhando de felicidade e eu não o vejo assim há muito tempo. Eu trabalho hà muitos anos para a família Ford e eu vi o crescer, seu exatamente quando ele está feliz só de olhar naqueles olhinhos azuis dele.

\- Aqueles olhos azuis...tão difíceis de resistir. – comentou Ana com ar sonhador.

\- Bem, foi um prazer conhecê-la, senhorita. Me avise se precisar de qualquer coisa e assim que a senhorita quiser ir embora o Nick estará pronto para levá-la.

Ela deixou o quarto e Ana-Lucia não conseguia parar de sorrir. Quer dizer que ela era a primeira garota que ele levava para sua casa?

\- Ai, meu Deus. Ele gosta de mim! Gosta de mim de verdade! James Sawyer Ford gosta de mim.

Ana-Lucia foi para o chuveiro cantando. Naquele momento soube que estava completamente apaixonada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer tomou seu acento no avião e afivelou o cinto. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Ana-Lucia e na noite que tiveram. Ele estava encantado com ela em todos os sentidos. Ela era diferente de todas as garotas que ele já tinha conhecido. Tão diferente de Darla. Ana-Lucia era gentil, carinhosa, inteligente. Darla era manipuladora, chantagista e egoísta. Ele não gostava nem de se lembrar do tempo que esteve casado com ela. Do quanto ele fora cego.

Mas agora que ele tinha finalmente encontrado a mulher dos seus sonhos, Sawyer nã o a deixaria escapar. Os passageiros tinham acabado de terminar de embarcar e ele aproveitou para mandar uma mensagem de texto para seu amigo Miles:

"Acho que quero me casar com ela, com a garota da praia."- ele escreveu.

Segundos depois Sawyer recebeu uma mensagem de volta:

"Ficou doido, Sawyer?"

Ele sorriu e colocou o celular no modo avião.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana terminou de se arrumar, pegou sua bolsa e deixou o quarto de Sawyer. Foi quando ela se deu conta de que tinha suas roupas de volta, mas precisava dos sapatos. Ela foi até a biblioteca para procurar por eles, mas não os encontrou.

Come _çou a perambular pela casa em busca deles. A resid_ ência de Sawyer era enomre, toda decorada em um estilo moderno, com quadros impressionistas espalhados pelos corredores. Na noite anterior depois do jantar Sawyer comentara que a levaria em um tour pela casa, mas não tinham tido muito tempo para isso, depois de algumas ta _ças de vinho ela acabou conhecendo apenas a biblioteca e o quarto dele. Pelo menso se lembrava aonde era a cozinha j_ á que ele tinha cozinhado para ela na noite anterior.

Encontrou Dalila e o cozinheiro conversando quando chegou à cozinha enquanto preparavam alguma coisa.

\- Oh, me desculpem. Eu não queria interromper a rotina de vocês. Mas eu estava procurando pelos meus sapatos... – ela admitiu, envergonhada.

\- Srta. Cortez!- disse Dalila, feliz em vê-la. - Os seus sapatos estão no closet, no foyer de entrada da casa. Eu posso ir buscá-los para a senhorita agora mesmo.

\- Não Dalila, está tudo bem.- agradeceu Ana. - Eu posso ir pegá-los.

\- A senhorita não vai ficar para almoçar?- perguntou Dalila.

\- Bem, eu...

\- Srta. Cortez, esse é o Hugo, nosso cozinheiro.

\- Muito prazer.- disse Ana olhando para o simpático, sorridente e encorpado cozinheiro.

\- O Hugo está preparando uma de suas especialidades para o almoço, caçarola de atum aos quatro queijos. A senhorita deveria ficar.

 _\- Por favor.- disse Hugo._

Ana-Lucia sorriu, aceitando o convite.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

\- O Sawyer só pode ter ficado louco!- disse Miles consigo mesmo tentando ligar para o celular do amigo de novo. -Ele mal conhece essa garota!

Quando Sawyer não atendeu mais uma vez, Miles resolveu ligar para a empresa mas Dennis, o secretário pessoal de Sawyer disse a ele que seu chefe tinha acabado de viajar para Miami onde pegaria um voo para a Paris.

\- Paris?

\- Sim, Sr. Straume, o Sr. Ford está indo para a França devido à uma emergência de família.

\- Muito bem, Dennis. Obrigado.

Miles desligou o telefone e assessou a internet em seu celular, dizendo:

\- Onde foi mesmo que o Sawyer disse que aquela moça trabalhava?

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Dalila quis servir Ana-Lucia na sala de jantar formal da casa, mas ela afirmou que preferiria comer com eles na cozinha já que Sawyer não estava lá. Os três se sentaram à mesa e degustaram o delicioso prato que Hugo tinha preparado.

\- Meu Deus, Hugo, isso é tão gostoso!- disse Ana enrolando o garfo na massa com atum. O queijo derretido esticou até que lhe chegasse à boca.

\- De onde a senhorita é?- perguntou Dalila. – Daqui mesmo da Califórnia?

\- Sou sim.- respondeu Ana. – Eu nasci em Los Angeles, mas meus pais imigraram pra cá do México.

\- Meus pais também.- disse Hugo. – Os seus velhos ainda vivem em LA? Os meus pais recentemente se mudaram para Washignton.

\- Os meus pais já morreram.- contou Ana-Lucia sem dar maiores detalhes.

\- Sinto muito.- disse Dalila com a mão no cora _ç_ ão.

\- Está tudo bem.- disse Ana voltando a comer.

\- Srta. Cortez, a senhorita gostaria de ver fotos antigas do Sr. Sawyer?- Dalila perguntou de repente.

Ana-Lucia ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Eu tenho alguns álbuns guardados e posso lhe mostrar se quiser.

\- O Sawyer não se importaria?

\- De maneira nenhuma.- assegurou Dalila. – Esses álbuns fui eu quem criei e tirei também a maioria das fotos. Gosto de scrapbooking.

\- Os Ford são boas pessoas, pelo menos os que conheci. O velho Sr. Anthony Ford e a esposa Dona Mary são irados. Quando o Sr. Sawyer me contratou fiz um jantar para os pais deles.- disse Hugo quando Dalila deixou a cozinha para ir buscar seus álbuns de fotografia.

\- Há quanto tempo trabalha pra ele?

\- Seis meses.- respondeu Hugo. – O Sr. Sawyer é muito generoso.

Ana sabia muito bem disso. Era o que todo mundo dizia sobre ele. Sentiu-se culpada por ter se aproximado dele pensando em dar-lhe um golpe, mas logo afastou aquele pensamento porque além dela ninguém sabia disso.

Dalila retornou com as fotos e sentou-se à mesa novamente com eles. Ela abriu os álbuns para Ana. Tinham muitas fotos de Sawyer com Dalila e seus pais. Ele era um garotinho muito bonito, seu sorriso de covinhas já era marcante na infância. Ana sorria enquanto olhava as fotos. Ela viu uma foto dele com outro garoto de cabelos escuros e lisos, olhinhos apertados.

\- Esse é o Miles com o Sawyer?

\- Sim.- disse Dalila. – Você conheceu o Sr. Straume?

\- Sim, nos conhecemos.

\- Eles sempre foram melhores amigos desde bem pequenos. Os pais dele ainda hoje são amigos da família Ford.

Ela viu outra foto de Sawyer com outro garoto loiro como ele, mas um pouco mais alto.

\- E esse garoto aqui?- apontou Ana-Lucia na foto. – Era um dos amiguinhos dele também?

\- Não.- disse Dalila. – Esse é o Jared. Ele é irmão do Sr. Sawyer.

\- O Sawyer me disse que era filho único.- comentou Ana.

\- Bem, eles são meio irmãos e sempre tiveram muitas diferen _ças. A senhorita pode ver na foto que eles n_ ão pareciam muito felizes em ter que tirar foto juntos.

Ana observou a foto com cuidado e viu que Jared estava meio que empurrando Sawyer que estava mostrando a língua para ele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O avião pousou no horário certo e com seguran _ça no aeroporto Prince Charles Degaule em Paris. Sawyer foi um dos primeiros a deixar a aeronave. Sua bagagem tamb_ ém não demorou a aparecer na esteira quando ele chegou ao setor de recebimento de bagagens.

Ele esperava que o carro que Dennis alugara para ele pelo telefone estivesse pronto. Mas quando ele estava caminhando em dire _ç_ ão ao balcão da companhia de alguel de carros, um homem alto, de cabelos loiros vestido em um impecável terno escuro parou na frente dele.

\- Sawyer.- disse o homem.

\- Jared?- falou Sawyer. - O que está fazendo aqui?

Continua...


	16. Será que é amor?

Capítulo 16

Será é amor?

\- Que pergunta mais estranha de se fazer por seu próprio irmão logo depois do nosso pai ter tido um ataque cardíaco.- disse Jared.

Sawyer revirou os olhos e disse:

\- Jared, ser dramático não combina com você.

\- Ok, tudo bem.- falou Jared. – Mas eu realmente estou preocupado com o papai. E quando a mamãe me ligou e disse que você estava vindo para Paris, eu quis vir te buscar no aeroporto. Já faz muito tempo, James.

\- Uns dez anos pelo menos.- complementou Sawyer. – E se bem me lembro, da última vez que nos vimos você estava dando em cima da minha noiva.

\- Hey, aquilo foi estúpido e eu estava bêbado. Além do mais, eu soube que se divorciou dela de qualquer forma.

Sawyer franziu o cenho.

\- Pois é, né irmão? Que diferença isso faz agora?- ele pausou antes de dizer: - Bom te ver, vou pegar meu carro.

\- Não, James. Peraí! Eu vim te buscar pra irmos juntos pro hospital, a mamãe...

\- Isso foi ideia dela não foi?- retrucou Sawyer. – Tinha que ser!

\- James, o papai tá doente.- insistiu Jared. – A mamãe achou que se chegarmos juntos ao hospital o papai iria gostar disso.

Sawyer ficou olhando pra ele sem dizer nada.

\- Por que a gente não deixa as diferenças de lado e segue em frente?- sugeriu Jared.

\- A lista de diferenças é muito grande, Jared.

\- James, já faz dez anos. Éramos bem mais jovens e irresponsáveis. As coisas mudaram, você assumiu a companhia em LA e eu estou ajudando o papai a cuidar dos negócios aqui na França. Já tá na hora da gente amadurecer, irmão.

Sawyer balançou a cabeça negativamente e disse:

\- Eu nunca fui irresponsável e estou amadurecido há muito mais tempo do que você.

\- Justo. Mas o que custa me dar uma segunda chance?- retrucou Jared. – Nós somos família, James.

Sawyer respirou fundo e por fim, disse:

\- Tá legal, eu vou com você, mas eu dirijo!

\- Vai dirigir meu Jaguar?

\- Vou!- falou Sawyer enquanto eles caminhavam em direção ao estacionamento do aeroporto. – Até porque quando o papai fez aquela competição entre nós dois para ganhar o carro, você trapaceou!

\- Trapaceei nada!- rebateu Jared. – Você é que não sabe perder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois do almoço e da agradável conversa com os funcionários de Sawyer, Ana-Lucia foi para casa, alimentou Vincent e o levou para dar uma caminhada. Quando retornou, pegou o cheque que Sawyer tinha lhe dado e pensou no que iria fazer.

Queria muito poder falar com ele ainda naquele dia, mas não estava se sentindo bem em usar o dinheiro dele para comprar o celular. O que era irônico levando em consideração o quanto ela desejou ter o dinheiro dele no início. Resolveu que não tinha escolha e saiu para comprar o celular em um shopping do centro da cidade. Antes de começar a sua caçada pelos melhores preços, ela passou no banco e depositou o cheque em sua conta.

Mais tarde, Ana-Lucia tinha falado com pelo menos quatro companhias telefônicas diferentes no shopping antes de fazer sua decisão final. Escolheu um aparelho simples, com um plano econômico e um contrato de apenas três meses. Satisfeita com sua compra e ainda com algumas horas para gastar antes de ir para o trabalho, ela resolveu dar uma volta e olhar as vitrines.

Uma loja de lingeries chamou-lhe a atenção. Sentindo-se inspirada, ela entrou na loja.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mary Ford sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas quando viu os dois filhos chegando juntos ao hospital. Ela estava sentada na recepção esperando por eles, mas temia que Sawyer tivesse se negado vir ao hospital com o irmão.

\- Meus filhos!- exclamou ela, abraçando Sawyer primeiro.

\- Oi, mãe.- disse Sawyer, feliz em vê-la.

\- Que saudade, James!

Ela abraçou Jared em seguida.

\- Que bom ver vocês dois juntos, meus filhos. Depois de tanto tempo.

\- Mamãe, não vamos estragar o momento.- disse Jared.

\- E o papai?- Sawyer indagou. - Ele está acordado?

\- Ele está no quarto, muito ansioso para ver vocês dois. Venham comigo!- pediu Mary. Os filhos a seguiram pelo corredor de paredes verde-claras do hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anthony Ford ainda se sentia muito fraco, mas ao ver seus dois filhos adentrando o quarto onde ele estava internado, ele fez um esforço e sentou-se na cama.

\- Oh Deus, cuidado Tony!- ralhou Mary indo até o marido primeiro e arrumando-lhe os travesseiros atrás das costas.

\- Eu estou bem, Mary querida.- disse ele para a esposa antes de voltar-se para os filhos. – Meu meninos!

\- Pai! –exclamou Sawyer indo até o pai e abraçando-o. - Sua benção, pai. – ele segurou a mão de Anthony e a beijou.

\- Deus te abençõe, meu filho.- disse Anthony tocando-lhe a testa e fazendo o sinal da cruz.

Jared também se aproximou e pediu a benção do pai. Anthony repetiu o gesto religioso com o segundo filho.

\- Pai, que susto que o senhor ns deu.- disse Sawyer pegando uma cadeira ao lado da cama do pai. - Como foi isso?

\- Eu estava no meio de uma reunião discutindo os ganhos da empresa no último trimestre e de repente senti esse aperto no peito, assim do nada.- contou Anthony.

\- Esqueceu de dizer que você tinha fumado dois cigarros antes da reunião.- lembrou Mary.

\- Bom... – Anthony tentou se justificar.

\- Pai, pensei que tivesse parado de fumar!- disse Sawyer, desapontado.

\- Eu parei, mas...

\- Ei, não estamos aqui para crucificar o velho. Foram só dois cigarrinhos, né pai?- Jared defendeu Anthony.

O médico entrou no quarto nesse momento.

\- Hey, Anthony, como está se sentindo?

\- Novinho em folha.- respondeu ele. – Pronto para ir pra casa.

O médico sorriu. Uma enfermeira entrou no quarto e verificou a pressão arterial do senhor Ford enquanto o médico conversava com ele e auscultava as batidas de seu coração. Mary e os filhos se afastaram para que o doutor e a enfermeira pudessem ter mais acesso ao paciente.

\- O papai me parece muito bem.- comentou Jared.

\- Isso é o que o médico vai nos dizer.- disse Sawyer.

Quando o médico terminou sua verificação de rotina, a enfermeira entregou a ele uma pasta com os resultados dos exames mais recentes de Anthony e deixou o quarto. O doutor se aproximou da família para explicar suas conclusões baseadas nos resultados dos exames.

\- Doutor Matthews esses são os meus filhos Jared e James.- Mary os apresentou.

\- Muito prazer.- disse o médico apertando as mãos de ambos.

\- Pode me chamar de Sawyer, doutor Matthews.- disse ele para o médico.

\- Bom, de acordo com os resultados... – começou Matthew, mas Anthony o interrompeu.

\- Hey, eu estou bem aqui e também quero saber dos resultados. Ainda não estou tão senil assim.

\- Me desculpe, senhor Anthony.- disse Matthews voltando-se para ele na cama, os outros fizeram o mesmo. – Como eu dizia, os resultados mostram que o Anthony teve sim enfarto do miocárdio e foi bastante severo. Tem sorte de estar vivo, senhor.

\- Ah, que é isso, doutor. A minha saúde é de ferro.- disse Anthony.

\- Tony, escute o doutor.- pediu Mary.

\- Eu acredito no senhor.- disse Matthews. – Se fosse de outra maneira o senhor nem teria sobrevivido ao enfarto. Mas mesmo assim, por conta da sua dose diária de estresse o senhor deveria tomar mais cuidado e seriamente começar a pensar em se aposentar. Também recomendo uma mudança drástica na alimentação, um pouco de exercício físico.

\- Todo o blá, blá, blá de sempre né, doutor?- falou Anthony.

Mary balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Como eu vou conseguir viver sem o meu bife com fritas e a minha cerveja?- insistiu Anthony. - Eu sou Texano pelo amor de Deus!

Sawyer e Jared riram.

\- Moderação, senhor Anthony. Essa é a chave para garantir um futuro saudável.

\- E doutor, quanto tempo o Tony ainda vai ficar no hospital?- perguntou Mary.

\- Vou mantê-lo conosco por mais dois dias. Se tudo continuar correndo bem, o senhor Anthony será liberado então.

\- Ouviu, Tony Stark?- provocou Sawyer. – Até o homem de ferro precisa descansar de vez em quando.

\- Obrigada por tudo, doutor Matthews.- disse Mary se despedindo do médico quando ele deixou o quarto.

Nesse momento, uma senhora na casa dos oitenta, com aparência bonita e saudável, cabelos brancos e longos presos em uma trança e olhos profundamente azuis debaixo dos óculos de armação dourada estilo "gatinho" adentrou o quarto de hospital. Ela caminhava depressa mesmo usando uma bengala para apoiar-se.

\- Vovó Glória!- exclamou Sawyer indo abraçar a avó paterna.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia amou os modelos de lingerie que vendiam na loja, mas ficou extremamente desapontada com os preços exorbitantes das peças. Lembrou a si mesma que aquela era a razão pela qual ela não entrava maioria das lojas do shopping.

Ela viu um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã de cor vinho e se encantou por ele. O sutiã era de renda e tinha um bojo arredondado sem muito enchimento com um lacinho bem na divisão dos seios e uma pedra em forma de gota que lembrava um diamante. Muito parecida com os brincos que Sawyer lhe presenteara. A calcinha era em formato de tanga, mas sem ser fio dental, toda de renda transparente com o mesmo lacinho e o mesmo diamante no topo para combinar com o sutiã. Checou o preço e franziu o cenho, 250 dólares pelo conjunto e estava em promoção.

Ana costumava comprar sua lingerie na La Senza, cinco calcinhas por 27,99 e 1 sutiã por 19,90. Mesmo assim ela segurou as peças e procurou pelo seu número sentindo uma imensa vontade de experimentar o conjunto, mesmo que fosse só por diversão. Ela estava concentrada fazendo isso e não notou uma mulher se aproximando dela.

\- Não sabia que tinha grana suficiente para comprar aqui.- disse Charlotte, cheia de veneno. Ela estava acompanhada de uma amiga também modelo. – A não ser é claro que o seu amante já esteja te bancando, bem típico dele.

Ana-Lucia se virou e encarou Charlotte. Sentiu-se ultrajada com o comentário da ruiva e devolveu o veneno dela: - Pois é, ao contrário de você, ele não se cansou de mim.

\- Ainda.- disse Charlotte continuando a destilar seu veneno. – Se eu fosse você aproveitava para comprar todas as coisas que quiser, foi o que eu fiz, afinal o dinheiro que ele deve estar te dando deve ser um troco para ele. Depois que ele te largar, acabou a mordomia, princesa.

Ana-Lucia ia abrir a boca para responder quando outra mulher se aproximou delas. Ela também era alta, esguia e elegante como Charlotte, mas seus olhos verdes eram gentis e seus cabelos mais castanhos do que vermelhos.

\- Oi, desculpa amiga eu ter me atrasado.- ela disse. – Mas já estou aqui para te ajudar a escolher as lingeries que você vai levar para a sua viagem romântica com o Sawyer. Já decidiram para onde os dois pombinhos vão?

\- Katherine!- exclamou Charlotte.

\- Ah, oi Charlotte. Eu não tinha te visto, desculpa.

Charlotte olhou para ela com animosidade, mas manteve a compostura.

\- Bom te ver, querida.- disse Charlotte.

\- Bom te ver.- disse Kate enquanto elas trocavam cumprimentos exagerados na forma de dois beijinhos no rosto. – E a sua amiga é...?

\- Tara Manfield.- a outra garota respondeu. Ela ainda era mais magra que Kate e Charlotte juntas. - Você é a famosa super modelo Kate Austen.

\- Exatamente, querida. Muito prazer em conhecê-la. Sinto muito mas o seu nome não me traz nenhuma lembrança de já ter visto você. Participou do desfile beneficente da Gisele Bundchen?

\- Não, eu...- Tara começou a dizer, mas Kate a cortou.

\- Desculpem, meninas, mas eu vim aqui encontrar com a minha amiga e estou atrasada, né amiga?

\- Verdade, amiga.- disse Ana imitando a forma afetada como as outras estavam falando. – Eu já ia ligar para o seu celular.

\- Com licença, meninas.- pediu Kate dando as costas para as duas. – Me diz que você estava de olho nesse conjunto cor de vinho. Menina, eu amei!

Ana-Lucia sorriu. Charlotte e Tara deixaram a loja.

\- Obrigada, eu acho.- disse Ana um pouco confusa. – Você conhece o Sawyer?

\- Ok, me desculpe pela Charlotte. Ela sempre foi uma cascavel. Posso até ouvir o chocalho da cauda dela cada vez que se aproxima.- Kate fez o som do chocalho da cobra e Ana riu. – Bom, deixa eu me apresentar. – Eu sou Kate Austen.- ela estendeu a mão para Ana.

\- Ana-Lucia Cortez.- Ana apertou a mão dela de volta.

\- Respondendo à sua pergunta, o Sawyer foi meu primeiro amor...

Ana não conseguiu segurar uma pontada de ciúmes na boca do estômago. Mas Kate continuou: - ...quando eu tinha cinco anos. A minha mãe trabalhou como arrumadeira na casa dos Ford e ela me levava lá às vezes.

Ela relaxou ao ouvir o resto da história.

\- Eu me apaixonei perdidamente por ele, você sabe, os olhos azuis, aquelas covinhas...

Ana sorriu.

\- A família dele foi muito boa pra minha família. A minha mãe trabalhava muito para nos manter, e era só eu e ela. Os Ford pagaram por toda a minha educação e eventualmente a minha mãe conheceu um grande amigo militar do Sr. Anthony e eles acabaram se casando. Hoje minha mãe vive muito bem e eu fiz minha pequena fortuna trabalhando como modelo desde os catorze anos.

\- Nossa!- exclamou Ana. – Mas vocês nunca ficaram juntos?

\- Não. –respondeu Kate. – O Sawyer é como um irmão pra mim. Eu estou feliz que ele finalmente tenha encontrado a garota certa.

\- Como sabe quem eu sou?

\- Bom, eu estava ali do outro lado da loja e escutei a voz da Charlotte falando sobre amantes e coisas assim, deduzi tudo e quando vi você tive certeza. Eu não pude ir à exposição de fotografia dele, mas vi as fotos e também vi umas fotos de vocês juntos numa revista. Achei que formavam um belo casal.

Ana-Lucia sorriu mais uma vez.

\- E então você vai experimentar o conjunto cor de vinho?

\- É muito caro.- Ana disse com sinceridade. – E o Sawyer insistiu para que eu aceitasse um cheque dele e...isso é embaraçoso demais...

\- Ei, se gosta mesmo dele aprenda a aceitar a generosidade dele.- afirmou Kate. – Eu tenho certeza que ele não corre nenhum perigo com você, mas você vai ter aprender a defendê-lo dos mal intencionados. Anda, experimenta!

Ana olhou para o conjunto mais uma vez.

\- Ai, tá bom. Eu vou experimentar.

\- Isso!- comemorou Kate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- O seu pai precisa se cuidar, James! Eu ainda sou muito jovem para ficar viúva!- Mary resmungou à mesa do jantar e Glória Ford, sua sogra, concordou com ela.

Depois que eles deixaram o hospital, Jared despediu-se deles e voltou para a empresa. Sawyer seguiu com sua mãe e avó para a residência de seus pais.

\- Exato! Tony anda muito descuidado ultimamente com a própria saúde, mas ele faz isso porque você não está aqui para cuidar dele, Jimmy. Precisa dizer ao seu pai os males que esses péssimos hábitos dele podem causar.- disse Glória. – O seu irmão nunca faz isso. Você sempre teve mais cabeça que o ele.

\- Glória!- reclamou Mary.

\- Mas é a verdade, Mary. – insitiu ela.

\- Está bem, vovó. Eu vou fazer isso.- falou Sawyer para apaziguar os ânimos entre as duas.

\- É claro que vai Jimmy!- emendou ela. – Porque se você pensa que vai voltar correndo amanhã para Los Angeles pode esquecer. Faz mais de um ano que você não passa um bom tempo com sua família.

\- Ah, nisso eu concordo também!- falou Mary.

\- Ei, isso é mentira!- exclamou Sawyer. – E quanto à nossa viagem para as Bahamas no ano passado? Fomos todos juntos, nós quatro!

\- Foi uma viagem de duas semanas, Jimmy. Isso não conta.- ralhou a avó.

\- Eu sei, vovó. Mas a senhora sabe que os negócios me mantêm muito ocupado nos Estados Unidos.

\- Isso é o que o seu pai sempre diz- disse Glória. – Essa é a desculpa perfeita dos homens da família Ford, o trabalho. Pois você, como o membro mais jovem da família deveria quebrar esse costume terrível dos Ford de terem apenas um filho. Chega de filhos únicos nessa família! Assim, com mais crianças em casa, você passaria menos tempo no escritório.

\- Não sei não, vovó...

\- E por que não?- dessa vez foi Mary quem indagou ao filho.

\- Isso mesmo!- exclamou Glória. – Por que não? Só porque não deu certo com aquelazinha não significa que não daria certo com outra moça.

\- Ah, por favor, não comecem!- queixou-se Sawyer, mas estava sorrindo. – Se começarem a querer ficar decidindo meu futuro como sempre fazem, eu juro que volto para LA hoje mesmo.

\- Meu filho, é sério. Você deveria se casar de novo!- insistiu a mãe.

\- Com uma mulher decente dessa vez.- concluiu a avó. – Ao invés de ficar andando com essas modelos insípidas, você deveria escolher uma moça viçosa, cheia de energia, que poderia lhe dar muitos filhos. Uma que não deixe sobrando comida no prato.

\- Em que século nós estamos mesmo?- Sawyer debochou.

\- James... – a mãe continuou.

\- Já vi que vocês duas não vão me dar uma folga, não é mesmo? Com licença. Já terminei meu jantar.

\- Você pode fugir agora, Jimmy.- disse Glória. – Mas mais cedo ou mais tarde terá que nos ouvir. Você já não é mais um menino. Tem que assumir responsabilidades além da empresa. Você precisa ter uma família...

\- Não se preocupem! Estarei aqui quatro dias para que vocês continuem tentando me convencer.

\- Só quatro dias?- protestou a mãe dele. - Tem que ficar pelos menos duas semanas!

\- Vou pensar no assunto, senhoras. Tenho uma reunião importante com a cúpula da empresa daqui a duas semanas e preciso estar de volta aos Estados Unidos.

\- Mas... – as duas continuaram insistindo, mas Sawyer beijou a cada uma na testa e deixou a ampla e luxuosa sala de jantar da família para caminhar pela varanda coberta que ficava junto à sala de estar principal.

Paris era muito fria naquela época do ano e Sawyer sentiu falta do frescor de fim de noite na sacada de seu quarto em LA. Ao entrar no quarto, Sawyer lembrou-se inevitavelmente de sua Ana, que ficara em seu quarto em Los Angeles enquanto ele apressadamente se preparava para viajar.

Ele queria muito voltar para LA e ficar com ela, mas mesmo que o pai estivesse bem, Sawyer não podia voltar ainda. Sua família estava certa. Ultimamente ele vinha sendo muito negligente e já fazia quase quatro meses que não os visitava, por isso talvez ele devesse ficar duas semanas com eles para compensar. Entretanto, não mais do que isso, porque mais importante que a reunião de cúpula da Ford INC. era ver Ana-Lucia novamente e tomá-la nos braços. Ela era uma garota especial e se ele se demorasse demais longe dela poderia perdê-la para outro. Pelo menos era isso que ele sentia sobre sua nova garota. Um enorme e inexplicável sentimento de posse. Mas amor verdadeiro? Ainda era cedo para dizer. De qualquer forma, talvez sua avó tivesse razão e tivesse chegado a hora de ele viver um relacionamento sério e mais profundo novamente. Se tinha que passar duas semanas na França por que não pedir à Ana-Lucia que viesse passar aquele tempo com ele e conhecer sua família? Talvez fosse a oportunidade que ele estava esperando para confirmar consigo mesmo se ele estava de fato apaixonado por ela de verdade.

Continua...


	17. Vem ficar comigo

Capítulo 17

Vem ficar comigo

A música estava muito alta no bar do Joey quando Miles entrou. O lugar era simples, mas estava lotado naquela noite. Muita gente bebendo e dançando. Ele se esgueirou entre as pessoas devagar e conseguiu chegar até o bar. Procurou com os olhos por Ana-Lucia, mas não a viu. O bartender se aproximou:

\- O que vai querer?- indagou.

\- Ah, uma coca-cola.- Miles pediu.

\- Vai querer biscoitos também para acompanhar?- caçoou o bartender.

\- Eu tenho que trabalhar amanhã.- explicou Miles. – Não posso beber.

O bartender deu uma risadinha e foi buscar o pedido dele. Voltou em poucos minutos trazendo coca-cola servida em um copo de chopp.

\- Desculpe, eu não tinha xícaras.- falou ele ainda brincando.

Miles deu um sorriso sem graça e ergueu o copo para cima antes de dar uma boa golada no refrigerante.

\- Eu estou procurando uma garota.- disse ele. – O nome dela é Ana-Lucia. Ouvi dizer que ela trabalha aqui.

\- Trabalha sim.- disse o bartender servindo um drinque para outra pessoa. – Por que tá procurando por ela? Tá interessando nela?

\- Não.- respondeu Miles. – Ela tá saindo com um amigo meu.

\- E você tá a fim de furar o olho do cara?- disse o bartender, rindo. – Não te culpo, ela é uma tremenda gata. Mas você não vai conseguir nada com ela não.

\- Mas eu não quero nada com ela!- insitiu Miles.

\- Bom mesmo.- afirmou o bartender. – A Lulu é moça de família. Se ela está saindo com o teu amigo, não vai te dar confiança não. Ela já botou muito bêbado safado pra correr daqui. Aliás, olha ela lá!

Ele apontou para Ana-Lucia que vinha chegando ao balcão do bar carregando uma bandeja cheia de copos com restos de cerveja e outras bebidas alcólicas. Miles olhou para o uniforme de garçonete dela, blusa preta de alcinhas, uma saia também preta e botas de cano alto. Ela segurava a bandeja com maestria quando se aproximou do balcão.

\- Hey, Joel vê mais uma rodada de tequila pra mesa 12.

\- Pode deixar, minha gata!- disse o bartender. Mas antes de se afastar, ele disse: - Olha, esse japonês almofadinha que só toma coca-cola tava procurando por você.

\- Miles?- Ana estranhou ao vê-lo ali.

\- Oi, Ana.- ele disse sem graça.

Ela colocou a bandeja no balcão.

\- O que está fazendo aqui?- ela indagou. - Esse não me parece ser o tipo de bar que você frequentaria.

\- Oh, eu gosto de ir à bares rústicos de vez em quando.- ele mentiu.

\- Sei.- ela disse. – Você soube que o Sawyer foi pra Paris?

\- Pois é, eu soube. O pai dele não está muito bem.

\- Eu espero que ele tenha melhorado.- Ana disse. – Eu vou falar com ele no telefone hoje à noite.

\- Que bom!- disse Miles. – Mas se você falar com ele, não conta que a gente se encontrou aqui no bar, tá?

Ana franziu o cenho.

\- Ele pode se zangar pensando que eu tô investigando você e...- ele tentou se explicar.

\- Miles, você seria mesmo capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas?- ela questionou, mas tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto.

\- Não, claro que não.- Miles desconversou.

\- Claro que não.- Ana repetiu.

Joel finalmente voltou com uma bandeja cheia de doses de tequila.

\- Valeu, Joel!- Ana-Lucia disse.

\- Tamo aqui pro que der e vier, gata!- disse o bartender se apressando para ir atender outro cliente.

\- Olha, Miles, eu preciso trabalhar. Aproveita a coca-cola.

Miles sorriu para ela e continuou bebendo seu rerigerante. Ele a observou servindo mesas e conversando amigavelmente com os clientes. A garota trabalhava duro, ele tinha que admitir. Talvez Sawyer estivesse certo e ela fosse mesmo uma garota honesta e trabalhadora que gostava dele de verdade. Satisfeito com suas descobertas, pelo menos naquela noite, ele chamou o bartender de novo e pediu a conta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Já era bem tarde, mas Sawyer ainda estava esperando pelo telefonema de Ana-Lucia naquela noite. A ideia de trazê-la para a França, para a mansão de seus pais para passar duas semanas com ele estava martelando em sua cabeça e ele se sentia decidido em fazer aquela proposta à ela.

Ele estava escovando os dentes quando o telefone finalmente tocou. Ele quase escorregou no curto caminho entre o banheiro e a sua cama tanta era a pressa que ele tinha para atender o celular. O aparelho estava na mesinha de cabeceira. Ele se atirou na cama e atendeu rapidamente.

\- Alô?

\- Oi, amor. Sou eu.- Ana disse do outro lado da linha. Sawyer sentiu seu corpo arrepiar ao ouvir o tom de voz rouco dela.

\- Baby!- ele disse. – Obrigado por ter me ligado. Já estou morrendo de saudades.

\- Eu também tô com saudade.- ela disse. – Como está o seu pai?

\- Ele está bem. O médico disse que ele deve ter alta em dois dias.

\- Que ótimo, Sawyer. Fico feliz.

\- Hey, que tipo de telefone você comprou, baby? Espero que tenha comprado um com um plano de internet.

\- Eu sabia que ia dizer isso.- ela disse, rindo. – Sim, tem um plano de internet e eu instalei o skype.

Sawyer deu um sorriso enorme.

\- Ai, baby, eu preciso te ver. Qual é o seu skype?

\- analucortez - ela respondeu.

\- Ok, me dá só um segundo que eu vou te adicionar.

Ele abriu o skype em seu iphone e adicionou Ana-Lucia. Seu coração começou a dar pulos dentro do peito quando viu a luz verde piscando, indicando que ela estava online. Ele iniciou a ligação skype e Ana atendeu de pronto.

\- Tão bom ver você, amorzinho.- disse Ana com a voz doce.

\- É você mesmo?- ele retrucou tocando o rosto dela na tela com seus dedos. – Você é tão linda, garota da praia. Queria tanto estar aí com você.

\- Parece que já faz tento tempo que a gente não se vê.- ela comentou.

\- Mas faz muito tempo, amor. - ele disse. – Se a gente incluir o dia de hoje mais as horas de diferença no fuso horário já fazem séculos.

Ela deu uma risadinha e disse:

\- Eu comprei algo especial hoje além do celular.

\- O que você comprou?- perguntou Sawyer, curioso.

\- Você quer mesmo saber?- Ana instigou.

\- Aham.- ele respondeu. - Pode dar uma pista do que é?

\- Eu estou usando agora.- ela respondeu. – Quer ver?

\- E você ainda pergunta, baby?- retrucou ele.

Ana deu uma risada sensual.

\- Amor, o que você tá aprontando?- disse Sawyer, divertido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Já era bem tarde, mas Jared veio rapidamente à casa de seus pais trazer uns documentos da empresa de natureza urgente que Mary tinha que assinar em benefício de Anthony. Ela assinou os documentos na cozinha enquanto os dois tomavam um chá. Depois que ela se recolheu para dormir, ele resolveu ver se o irmão estava acordado, mas quando estava prestes a bater na porta, ele ouviu Sawyer conversando animadamente com uma mulher ao telefone.

\- Vai me mostrar agora, baby?- Sawyer perguntava à Ana-Lucia na janela do skype.

\- Vou.- ela respondeu, rindo.

Jared ouviu atrás da porta quando Sawyer disse:

\- Uau! Você precisa vir pra França, benzinho. Agora mesmo!

\- O quê?- Jared ouviu a voz feminina dizer. – Mas eu comprei essa lingerie pra quando você voltar...

Jared deu um sorriso malicioso e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Resolveu ir embora e não perturbar o irmão já que ele parecia muito ocupado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No quarto, Sawyer continuava sua conversa picante com a namorada.

\- Você é uma coisinha gostosa...- ele disse observando Ana-Lucia através da câmera em sua lingerie cor de vinho. Ela deu uma voltinha ao redor de si mesma e Sawyer suspirou. – Ai, amor você está me enchendo de tesão agora.

\- Quer ver mais?- ela provocou.

Ele sorriu malicioso e Ana deu uma risada. Ela estava se divertindo com aquele joguinho erótico entre deles. Ela se aproximou mais da cama e abaixou a renda do sutiã exibindo um dos bicos de seus seios para ele. Sawyer suspirou.

\- Você é uma safadinha.- ele disse.

Ana cobriu o seio e então vestiu seu roupão de banho.

\- Por que se vestiu?- ele indagou com um pouco de frustração.

\- Pra você ter pelo que esperar, amor.- ela respondeu fazendo voz de inocente.

\- Isso foi maldade, sabia?- disse ele.

Ela gargalhou.

\- Amor, eu preciso de você.- ele disse com cara de cachorrinho pidão.

Ana-Lucia sentiu o coração derreter.

\- Eu também preciso de você, Sawyer.

\- Então vem encontrar comigo aqui em Paris, princesa.

\- Como assim, Sawyer?- ela retrucou, surpresa. - Tá falando sério?

\- Eu compro a passagem hoje mesmo. Agora!- disse ele.

\- Sawyer, eu não posso.- Ana disse. – Eu tenho que trabalhar...

\- Vem ficar comigo aqui por duas semanas. Eu pago o seu salário do bar ou até mais...

Ana franziu o cenho.

\- Sawyer, você não pode ficar pagando pela minha companhia. Eu não sou a Julia Roberts em "Uma Linda Mulher."

\- Ana, não foi isso que eu quis dizer!- justificou-se ele. – Eu não quis te ofender. Eu sei que você precisa trabalhar. Mas eu te quero muito e não seria justo que eu pedisse pra você vir aqui e não te recompensar por isso. Baby, eu te quero tanto!

Ana pensou no que Kate, a amiga de infância de Sawyer tinha lhe dito na loja de lingerie.

"Você precisa aceitar a generosidade dele."

Ela suspirou.

\- Tudo bem. Me desculpa. Eu sei que você não quis me ofender. Mas eu não sei se eu posso ir. Duas semanas é um tempo muito longo pra eu me afastar do trabalho e...não sei nem se o meu passaporte ainda está na validade.

\- Pensa no assunto, Ana... – ele pediu. – Por favor!

\- Eu vou falar com o Joey amanhã .- ela prometeu.

Sawyer deu um sorriso de covinhas.

\- Se eu conseguir arranjar alguém pra me substituir por duas semanas e se o meu passaporte ainda estiver na validade...

\- Me avisa imediatamente que eu cuido da sua passagem e qualquer outros pormenores que você precise.

Ela sorriu e jogou um beijo no ar para ele.

\- Tô louco de saudades, benzinho.

\- Eu também.- disse ela. – Vai sonhar comigo?

\- Oh, yeah!- ele respondeu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na manhã seguinte, Sawyer estava muito ansioso para receber um telefonema de Ana-Lucia dizendo que ela tinha decidido vir para a França se encontrar com ele. Para tentar conter sua ansiedade, ele decidiu ir visitar o pai no hospital sozinho logo cedo.

Encontrou Anthony tomando o café da manhã que a enfermeira tinha acabado de servir.

\- Filho!- disse ele, alegre ao ver Sawyer.

\- Bom dia, papai.- disse Sawyer entrando no quarto com uma pequena sacola. Ele fechou a porta, olhou para um lado e depois para o outro antes de abrir a sacola e retirar um biscoito amanteigado de dentro dela em uma caixinha de plástico. Ele abaixou a voz quando falou: - Eu contrabandeei isso da cozinha hoje cedo. A vovó fez uma fornada hoje às quatro da matina. Ela estava inspirada.

Anthony riu, pegando a caixinha do biscoito antes de abri-la e começar a saboreá-lo.

\- Por isso que você sempre foi o meu preferido.

Sawyer deu uma risada.

\- Você diz a mesma coisa pro Jared, papai.

\- Olha, filho, eu sei que você e o Jared tem suas diferenças mas já é hora de vocês se entenderem.

\- Prometo fazer o possível, papai.- disse Sawyer.

\- O seu irmão tem feito grandes progressos na empresa, tem estado mais perto da família. Estou orgulhoso dele e de você também, James. Você tem administrado muito bem os negócios da família nos Estados Unidos, filho.

\- Obrigado, pai.- disse Sawyer. – Eu estou penasando em ficar por aqui pelo menos umas duas semanas, mas quando eu for embora não quero receber outro telefonema da mamãe dizendo que o senhor não está bem. Tem que fazer os exercícios físicos que o médico passou e maneirar na alimentação, certo?

O pai sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

\- Sua mãe já convenceu você, não foi?

Ele riu e então voltou a ficar sério novamente antes de fazer uma pergunta que pareceu completamente fora de contexto, mas que Sawyer teve que perguntar assim mesmo:

\- Papai, quando foi que soube que a mamãe era aquela com quem ficaria para sempre?

Anthony franziu o cenho e ajeitou os óculos de grau no rosto que tinham escorregado para a ponta do nariz.

\- Por que essa pergunta?

\- Só curiosidade.- respondeu Sawyer.

\- Bem...sua mãe trabalhava em uma sorveteria em Dallas e eu costumava ir lá todos os dias só para olhá-la. Ela era a coisinha mais linda do mundo, uma boneca. Mary adorava vestidos de bolinha. Me lembro que comprei um lenço vermelho de bolinhas brancas para ela amarrar nos cabelos e combinar com o vestidos.

Sawyer sorriu ouvindo as palavras do pai e lembrando que Ana-Lucia usava um biquíni branco de bolinhas azuis quando a conheceu na praia e que ela também era garçonete, assim como sua mãe fora um dia.

\- Mas seu avô não gostava dela.- Anthony continuou. – Pelo menos não no começo. Ele achava que ela era uma aproveitadora que queria me dar um golpe porque eu era o herdeiro dos Ford.

\- E quando foi que o vovô mudou de ideia?- Sawyer quis saber.

\- Quando ele conheceu Mary melhor e viu que ela não era nada daquilo que ele pensava, e a sua avó me deu muito apoio na época. Então, respondendo à sua pergunta, foi ela quem percebeu que Mary era a mulher certa pra mim, a única. Ela tinha detestado todas as minhas namoradas anteriores.

\- A vovó sempre teve visão!- Sawyer elogiou.

\- Mas eu realmente fiquei curioso, filho. Se me perguntou isso é por que tem alguma garota especial em que esteja interessado?

\- Bem...há uma garota em Los Angeles... – Sawyer confessou, não conseguia mentir para o pai. Era mais fácil omitir informações de sua mãe e avó, mas não de seu pai. Eles eram muito próximos.

\- Fale-me sobre ela.

\- Ela é bonita, meiga, incrivelmente sexy, tem senso de humor, um sorriso lindo...mas ainda é cedo pra dizer mais.

Anthony riu.

\- Se ela é tudo isso o que diz, creio que já é muita coisa, James.

\- Eu a convidei para vir aqui passar duas semanas com a gente.- disse Sawyer um pouco receoso.

\- Sério?- retrucou Anthony. – Isso quer dizer ainda mais coisa, filho. – Por acaso essa garota é uma dessas modelos que você costuma sair de vez em quando?

\- Não, pai. Ela é garçonete num bar de quinta categoria em LA.

\- Oh!- exclamou o pai, rindo em seguida. – Você deve estar apaixonado então. Garçonetes tem o poder de enfeitçar um homem com muita facilidade. Eu digo isso por mim mesmo.

Sawyer deu uma risada.

\- Obrigado pela conversa, pai.

Anthony deu uma batidinha de leve no ombro dele.

\- Não há de quê, filho. Eu espero que você dê certo com essa garota porque eu estou ficando velho e preciso de netos.

Quando Sawyer deixou o quarto do hospital, ele ainda estava rindo. Filhos? Ele sempre quisera ter filhos, mas Darla nunca quis. Quem sabe agora ele teria uma oportunidade de verdade de dar alguns netos ao seu pai?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Duas semanas?- retrucou Joey quando Ana-Lucia contou a ele que precisava de alguns dias fora da cidade. – Mas Ana, você é a minha melhor garçonete. O que eu vou fazer sem você?

\- Desculpa, Joey. Mas essa viagem é realmente importante!- ela justificou.

Depois de desligar o skype, Ana-Lucia não conseguiu dormir. Procurou seu passaporte que estava no fundo de uma gaveta e descobriu que ainda tinha seis meses de validade nele. Depois disso, ligou para Ilana de seu novo celular no meio da noite e implorou a ela que viesse tomar seu lugar no bar do Joey por duas semanas e ficar em sua casa para cuidar de Vincent. Ana sabia que Ilana tinha uns dias de folga para tirar de seu emprego e a convenceu a vir para LA no primeiro ônibus bem cedo de manhã.

\- Mas eu não tenho ninguém para pôr no seu lugar, entende?

Naquele momento, Ilana bateu na porta do bar que ainda estava fechado.

\- E se eu tiver alguém pra me substituir?

Ana abriu a porta para a amiga.

\- Oi, eu vim o mais rápido que pude.- disse Ilana. – O ônibus deu prego quando passou pela ponte na 55...

\- Joey, quero que conheça a minha amiga Ilana Verdansky.

\- Olá!- disse ela com um sorriso.

\- A Ilana vai ficar no meu lugar pelas próximas duas semanas. Ela é uma excelente garçonete. Ela já trabalhou até no Hard Rock Cafe.

\- E no Starbucks.- Ilana complementou.

\- Impressionante!- disse Joey.

\- Eu tenho certeza de que ela não vai te deixar na mão.- prometeu Ana.

Quando as duas saíram do bar, Ana-Lucia não perdeu tempo e ligou imediatamente para Sawyer:

\- Oi, baby.- ela disse carinhosa. – Adivinha?

\- Você conseguiu as duas semanas?- ele quase gritou do outro lado da linha.

\- Sim!- ela respondeu.

\- Vou comprar a passagem agora mesmo. Me passa todos os seus dados por mensagem de texto.

Depois que Ana desligou o telefone, Ilana estava sorrindo.

\- Você está apaixonada.- ela disse.

Ana gritou de felicidade e a abraçou. Elas pularam juntas, rindo e gritando, comemorando a viagem de Ana.

Continua...


	18. A Família Ford

Captulo 18

A Família Ford

Ana-Lucia sentiu as rodas do avião pousando no aeroporto Príncipe Charles de Gaule e não conseguiu evitar o frio na barriga. Ela nunca gostara muito de voar e o seu assento embora fosse na janela ficava bem em cima de uma das rodas. Também estava nervosa porque ia conhecer a família de seu namorado Sawyer. Tudo era muito novo e empolgante na vida dela agora, mas tudo também estava acontecendo muito depressa e em parte Ana sentia que não estava conseguindo acompanhar.

Quando desembarcou do avião, Ana-Lucia foi direto para o banheiro feminino. Precisava ter certeza de que estava impecável antes de encontrar o seu amor. Ela retocou seu batom e o lápis de olho antes de escovar os cabelos e dar o toque final espirrando nos pulsos e no pescoço o seu perfume preferido.

Ela deixou o banheiro e finalmente chegou à esteira aonde as malas dos passageiros do voo da Oceanic 436 Los Angeles-Paris seriam entregues. Ana tinha trazido duas malas de tamanho médio e uma pequena mala de mão além de sua bolsa.

O elevador que levava ao andar principal do aeroporto não ficava muito longe da esteira. Dentro do elevador Ana-Lucia recebeu uma mensagem de Sawyer no celular dizendo: -Já estou aqui, benzinho. Ela sorriu, radiante e mandou um coração pra ele de volta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No andar principal, Ana-Lucia não sabia ainda mas Sawyer não estava sozinho. Ele, seus pais e avó esperavam por ela ansiosamente. Quando ela saiu do elevador empurrando o carrinho com as malas por entre as portas de vidro tomou um susto ao ver a família Ford toda reunida no aeroporto.

\- Meu Deus!- exclamou Anthony ao ver Ana-Lucia caminhando na direção deles apoiando-se. – Ela está usando um vestido vermelho de bolinhas brancas. – Só pode ser um sinal.

Sawyer foi direto até ela. Ana sentiu o coração batendo mais forte quando o viu vindo na direção dela. Ele então a beijou docemente nos lábios antes de dizer em francês:

\- Bienvenue!

\- Ohhhhhhh!- fizeram Mary e Glória encantadas com a cena romântica no aeroporto.

 **24 horas antes**

Anthony tinha sido liberado do hospital um dia antes do previsto pelo médico e estava feliz por poder jantar à mesa com sua família naquela noite. Estava também muito contente por ter os seus dois filhos juntos em casa depois de tanto tempo.

\- Vovó, a paella está uma delícia.- elogiou Jared enchendo o garfo com o arroz colorido misturado com frutos do mar e os temperos especiais de Glória.

\- Como não deveria deixar de ser.- disse Glória sem nenhuma modéstia.

Sawyer sorriu. Ele amava o jeito de sua avó paterna.

\- James, você não tem um anúncio a fazer à sua família?- falou Anthony.

\- Um anúncio?- retrucou Jared. – Isso parece importante, irmão.

\- Ah, o papai tá exagerando.- disse Sawyer.

\- O que você quer nos contar, filho?- indagou Mary, curiosa.

\- Bom, eu queria contar que resolvi ficar por aqui pelas próximas duas semanas.

\- É mesmo sério isso?- perguntou Mary com os olhos brilhando de felicidade.

\- Duas semanas ainda é pouco.- queixou-se Glória.

\- Mas é melhor do que nada, Glória.- disse Mary.

\- Vovó, eu preciso trabalhar.- disse Sawyer.

\- Claro, o trabalho é mais importante do que a sua família.- a velha senhora reclamou.

\- Mamãe, não faça drama!- falou Anthony. – Duas semanas é excelente e o James ainda não de dizer tudo o que tinha pra falar.

\- E tem mais?- perguntou Jared.

\- Sim.- respondeu Sawyer. – Como eu vou ficar aqui essas duas semanas, convidei a minha namorada para vir passar esses dias conosco, assim vocês poderão conhecê-la.

\- Namorada?!- exclamou Mary, surpresa.

\- Uma namorada séria?- questionou Glória.

Sawyer assentiu.

\- Santa Maria Madalena!- exclamou a matriarca da família Ford. – Minhas preces foram atendidas!

\- Onde você conheceu essa moça?- indagou Mary.

\- Em Los Angeles mesmo.- Sawyer respondeu.

\- Nossa!- exclamou Jared. – Ela deve ser muito especial para você querer apresentá-la para a família.

\- Ela é modelo?- perguntou Mary.

\- Não.- Sawyer respondeu. – Ela não é modelo. Na verdade ela é uma moça simples mas muito inteligente.

\- O que ela faz?- Glória quis saber.

\- Garçonete.- disse Anthony com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Mesmo?- retrucou Mary. – Que gracinha! Eu trabalhava numa sorveteria quando conheci o seu pai.

\- De modelos para garçonete é uma grande mudança, mano.- disse Jared. – Por acaso ela é garçonete numa boate de striptease?- ele provocou.

Sawyer olhou feio para ele.

\- Hey, Jared, não comece a importunar o seu irmão. – ralhou Glória. – Ela é jovem?

\- Sim.- respondeu Sawyer. – Ela tem vinte e cinco anos.

Glória ergueu as mãos para cima e disse: - Deus é pai! Vai poder te dar muitos filhos.

\- Calma aí, vó. Ainda tá um pouco cedo pra isso.

\- Não, James. A sua avó tem razão. Você tem que ser pai antes de chegar oas quarenta anos.

\- Mamãe, eu ainda tenho um tempinho.- disse Sawyer. – Além do mais o Jared é mais velho do que eu.

\- Ih, melhor eu ir embora.- disse Jared limpando a boca com um guardanapo. Obrigado pelo jantar, família.- ele fez menção de se levantar mas Mary brigou com ele.

\- Coloca o traseiro de volta na cadeira, Jared! Nós ainda não terminamos de jantar.- falou Mary. Jared obedeceu.

\- Então, como eu dizia a minha namorada vai chegar amanhã.- Sawyer comunicou. – Ela vai sair de Los Angeles bem cedo e vai chegar aqui pouco depois das nove da noite.

\- Meu Deus!- exclamou Glória.- empolgada. – Temos que preparar o quarto de hóspedes.

\- Quarto de hóspedes?- protestou Sawyer.

\- Boa sorte, filho.- disse Anthony dando um tapinha em seu ombro.

\- Agora sim eu vou!- falou Jared se levantando e deixando a cozinha. – Tchau pra quem fica!

\- Tchau pra quem vai!- respondeu Sawyer sentindo-se mal-humorado de repente enquanto ouvia sua mãe e sua avó fazendo um monte de planos para a chegada de Ana-Lucia à Paris.

\- Como é o nome dela, meu neto?- indagou Glória.

\- Ana-Lucia.- ele respondeu.

\- Que nome mais doce!- exclamou Mary.

\- Ela deve ter sangue espanhol como eu.- continuou Glória.

\- Gente, vamos comer a sobremesa?- sugeriu Sawyer numa tentativa infrutífera de desviar o assunto.

 **24 horas depois**

\- Desculpa por ter trazido toda a minha família.- Sawyer cochichou ao ouvido de Ana-Lucia. – Tentei vir sozinho pro aeroporto mas não consegui.

\- Está tudo bem.- cochichou Ana de volta.

\- Ei, James, não vai apresentar a moça pra gente?- indagou Anthony de repente.

Sawyer aparentemente não tinha percebido que sua família estava mais próxima do que ele esperava. Ele pigarreou e segurou na mão de Ana.

\- Família, esta é a minha namorada.-Ana-Lucia Cortez.

\- Olá!- ela saudou-os com um sorriso.

Os três sorriram de volta.

\- Ana-Lucia, este é o meu pai, Anthony Ford.- Sawyer aprentou, formalmente.

\- Como vai, senhor?- disse Ana estendendo a mão para ele.

Anthony segurou a mão dela e beijou-a.

\- Encantado, senhorita.

Sawyer revirou os olhos.

\- Esta é a minha mãe, Mary Ford.

\- É um prazer tão grande conhecê-la, Ana-Lucia.- disse Mary efusivamente antes de dar-lhe um beijinhos em cada lado de suas bochechas.

\- E finalmente esta é a minha avó paterna, Glória De La Vega.

\- Mucho gusto conocerte, cariño!- disse Glória dando um abraço apertado em Ana-Lucia.

\- Muchas gracias, señora!- disse Ana-Lucia, muito supresa com a recepção calorosa da família de Sawyer. – É um prazer conhecer todos vocês!

\- Ai, mas ela é tão linda.- Glória não parava de dizer junto com Mary. Anthony apenas sorria como se não pudesse mais fechar a boca.

\- Gente, vamos indo?- sugeriu Sawyer. -A Ana deve estar muito cansada.

\- Não, eu estou bem.- disse Ana, educadamente. Mas era verdade, ela estava mesmo muito cansada e faminta. O voo tinha sido muito longo.

Eles caminharam todos juntos para o estacionamento, mas Sawyer fez questão de empurrar o carrinho com as malas até o carro. Quando eles entraram na van subaru da família Ford, Sawyer aproveitou rapidamente para dar mais um beijo em Ana-Lucia enquanto seus pais e avó ainda entravam no carro. Ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela:

\- Que saudade, meu benzinho!

Ela sorriu e sussurrou de volta no ouvido dele:

\- Estou tão feliz de estar aqui com você.

Sawyer dirigiu pelas ruas de Paris rumo à mansão de sua família. Embora estivesse muito cansada, Ana-Lucia não pôde deixar de apreciar as luzes de Paris, com suas ruas movimentadas, cheias de cafés, restaurantes e boutiques. Ana também gostou de ver as praças, os parques e os prédios antigos. Seu rosto iluminou-se quando ela viu a Torre Eiffel pela primeiva vez.

\- É ainda mais bonita de perto.- Ana comentou sobre a Torre.

Sawyer sorriu, assentindo e disse:

\- A gente pode vir passear na torre amanhã se você quiser.

\- Eu adoraria.- ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos da Torre Eiffel enquanto Sawyer dirigia ao redor dela.

Ana-Lucia mal podia acreditar no conto de fadas que estava vivendo. Em poucos semanas sua vida tinha mudado completamente e o melhor de tudo é que ela estava apaixonada por ele de verdade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A** família de Sawyer tentou encher Ana-Lucia de perguntas quando eles chegaram à mansão dos Ford, mas ele fez tudo o que pôde para que Ana-Lucia pudesse descansar e relaxar depois de sua viagem. Ela ficou muito impressionada com a casa. Era ainda mais suntuosa que a residência de Sawyer em Los Angeles.

Ana notou de imediato que era uma casa antiga que tinha sido reformada mas que ainda mantinha os padrões originais de sua construção. Ela caminhou pela sala de estar quando eles entraram e seus olhos perderam-se no afresco com motivo de anjos pintado no teto.

\- Em que ano essa casa foi construída?- ela perguntou, curiosa.

\- 1879.- Sawyer respondeu com orgulho. – Foi construída pelo sexto Visconde De Lavega.

Ela sorriu e continuou observando a pintura cujos anjos eram tão realistas que pareciam estar voando sob eles.

\- Se quer saber mais sobre a casa, posso lhe contar tudo.- sugeriu Anthony, animado.

\- Eu é quem deveria contar pra ela já que sou originalmente uma De Lavega.- disse Glória.

\- Eu adoraria ouvir tudo.- falou Ana-Lucia.

\- Mas amanhã, né?- disse Sawyer puxando-a pela mão. – Porque você deve estar muito cansada agora, amor.

\- Oh, sim.- concordou Mary. - Glória, vamos mostrar o quarto dela.

\- Ah sim, queridea, por aqui. –disse Glória conduzindo-a juntamente com Mary por um longo corredor.

Sawyer ficou para trás com seu pai ansiando ouvir sua opinião sincera sobre a namorada.

\- E então?- ele perguntou ansioso. – O que achou da Ana-Lucia, papai?

\- Ela é uma moça adorável, filho. Você escolheu bem.

Sawyer sorriu satisfeito.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O quarto de hóspedes que Mary e Glória tinham preparado para Ana-Lucia era incrível, ela pensou quando o viu. Tudo era muito feminino naquele quarto e de muito bom gosto, começando pelas paredes pintadas de amarelo claro e os móveis antigos feitos de madeira de lei escura: uma cama de dossel com cortinas de renda branca, uma penteadeira com um espelho duplo e puxadores dourados em forma de rosas, além de um guarda-roupa alto e uma poltrona de veludo azul.

Mary e Glória foram extremamente gentis com ela, mostrando-lhe o quarto e perguntando se tudo estava de seu agrado. Um mordomo trouxe suas malas logo em seguida e uma moça muito simpática trouxe-lhe um sanduíche de presunto e queijo suíço acompanhado de uma sopa de batata-doce e uma xícara de chá de capim-santo.

Ana-Lucia tomou um longo banho de chuveiro e degustou seu jantar tardio sozinha em seu quarto imaginando quando Sawyer iria aparecer para ficar com ela. Percebera de imediato que a família dele era muito tradicional por isso não se atreveu a ir até ele, mas tinha esperanças de que ele fosse aparecer por isso se preparou para recebê-lo.

Vestiu uma camisola preta muito sexy que tinha comprado especialmente para vestir para ele. Escovou os cabelos e passou um pouco de gloss nos lábios. Mirou-se naquela penteadeira antiga e sentiu-se como uma princesa esperando por seu príncipe.

Ela pegou um livro que tinha trazido consigo e começou a ler enquanto aguardava por Sawyer. Por volta das onze horas da noite ela ouviu duas batidinhas muito discretas na porta. Sorriu enquanto sentia seu coração acelerar. Estava louca de saudades do seu amor.

Ana caminhou até a porta e a abriu sem pensar duas vezes, mas pegou um susto quando percebeu que o homem loiro, alto e de olhos azuis que batera na sua porta não era Sawyer.

Continua...


	19. O Outro Ford

Capítulo 19

O outro Ford

\- Perdoe-me, senhorita.- disse o belo estranho parecendo embara _çado_. - Eu não quis assustá-la. Eu estava procurando pelo meu irmão.

\- Eu... – Ana-Lucia come _çou a dizer, mas a voz de Sawyer do lado de fora ado quarto a interrompeu._

 _\- Voc_ ê sabe muito bem onde fica o meu quarto, Jared.

Jared virou-se e deu de cara com os olhos inquisidores do irmão mais novo.

\- Ah, irmão eu estava procurando por você.

\- No lugar errado é o que parece.- disse Sawyer. - Por que estava me procurando no quarto da minha namorada?

\- Porque se eu fosse você seria aonde eu estaria. – respondeu Jared com um sorriso provocante.

Ana não soube o que dizer. Aquela era uma situa _ç_ ão muito estranha, especialmente considerando que estava usando uma camisola semi transparente em frente ao irmão de Sawyer que tinha acabado de conhecer.

\- O que quer que você tenha para me dizer, Jared pode esperar até amanhã.- disse Sawyer impaciente.

Ana deu um suspiro e cruzou os bra _ços em frente aos seios que estavam obviamente muito sugestivos naquela camisola e disse: - Sawyer, por que n_ ão nos apresenta?

\- Vamos deixar isso para amanhã porque o meu irmão escolheu uma hora muito inconveniente e um momento muito inapropriado para aparecer.

\- Perdão novamente, senhorita.- disse Jared. – Espero que tenhamos uma oportunidade melhor de conversar e você vai ver que eu sou bem mais legal do que o meu irmão está me pintando. Tenham uma boa noite.

Jared se virou e foi embora. Sawyer e Ana entraram no quarto. Ele trancou a porta atrás dele.

\- Isso foi bem estranho.- ela comentou. – Mas devo dizer que fiquei com um pouco de pena dele. Acho que ele tinha algo importante pra te dizer e realmente pensou que você estava aqui.

Sawyer balan _çou a cabeça negativamente._

 _\- N_ ão, o que ele queria mesmo era dar uma boa olhada na minha namorada.

Ana ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e falou com voz doce:

\- Meu amor ficou com ciúmes foi?

Sawyer franziu o cenho e comentou:

\- Isso é bem típico do Jared.- ele fitou Ana e sorriu sedutoramente antes de dizer: - Mas benzinho, eu não quero falar do meu irmão agora.- os olhos dele passearam pelo corpo dela. - Você está linda nesta camisola.

Ela sorriu e brincou com ele:

\- Pensei que estava tão zangado com o seu irmão que nem tinha percebido o que eu estava vestindo.

\- Gostosa... – ele sussurrou e Ana-Lucia aproximou-se dele. Sawyer a agarrou pela cintura e eles trocaram um beijo quente.

\- Tem certeza que deveria estar aqui?- ela o provocou. - Sua mãe e sua avó nos colocaram em quartos separados por um bom motivo eu acho.

\- E que motivo seria esse?- ele retrucou beijando o pesco _ço e o colo dela._

 _\- Quando n_ ós estamos juntos, a gente pega fogo.- ela respondeu. - Não podemos ser deixados sem supervisão.

Ele deu uma risadinha.

\- Bom, meus pais ficam se queixando que eu não lhes dou netos, portanto eles não vão se importar se a gente quiser brincar um pouquinho.

Ana arregalou os olhos. Sawyer riu novamente.

\- Tô brincando amor. Eu trouxe camisinha.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior sensualmente e exclamou: - Ufa!

\- Ai que saudade!- ele disse puxando-a para a cama enquanto eles se beijavam com vontade.

Eles se deitaram juntos e continuaram a sessão de beijos procurando não fazer muito barulho. Sawyer deslizou a mão dele pelo ombro dela e continuou descendo até chegar à cintura dela. Ana o abra _çou e puxou-lhe a camisa para cima tentando tir_ á-la. Sawyer ajudou-a erguendo os bra _ços._

 _Se abraçaram novamente e Sawyer continuou passeando com suas m_ ãos pelo corpo dela até que ousou tocá-la por debaixo da camisola e teve uma agradável surpresa ao sentir a pele completamente nua dela.

\- Baby, você não está usando calcinha?

Ela deu um risinho.

\- Imaginei que não fosse precisar esta noite.

Sawyer intensificou o beijo deles enquanto acariciava o bumbum dela debaixo da camisola. Ele come _çou a subir o tecido rendado at_ é desnudá-la completamente. Ele se deitou de lado mas quase que por cima dela, encaixando-se entre suas pernas. Tocou-lhe os seios enquanto eles continuavam a se beijar. Movimentou seus quadris sobre os dela provocando-a antes de descer e beijá-la entre os seios.

Ele lambeu a barriga dela e abriu suas pernas para ele, beijando-lhe a parte interna das coxas antes de deslizar sua língua pela vagina dela de cima a baixo fazendo Ana abafar um gemido de prazer. Sawyer a lambeu e sugou com gosto enquanto ela acariciava os próprios seios e sentia o seu corpo se derretendo pelos carinhos dele. Ele a olhou nos olhos enquanto acariciava o clitóris dela com os dedos. Ana-Lucia sorriu aprovando o que ele estava fazendo.

\- Tá gostoso assim, princesa?- Sawyer perguntou.

\- Aham.- foi tudo o que ela respondeu ainda sorrindo.

Delicadamente ele come _çou a inserir um dedo nela. Voltou a beij_ á-la intimamente enquanto seu dedo trabalhava no prazer dela. Ana gemeu alto sentindo-o intesificar as carícias no sexo dela.

\- Oh, baby!- ela exclamou quando o orgasmo a atingiu rapidamente.

Sawyer ergueu-se e a beijou na boca.

\- Linda!- ele disse enquanto pegava uma das camisinhas que tinha trazido consigo e a colocava.

Eles trocaram de posi _ç_ ão e Ana ficou por cima. Ela deixou-se penetrar pelo pênis dele devagar e deitou-se no corpo dele enquanto rebolava os quadris sobre ele. Amaram-se naquela posi _ç_ ão por longos momentos até que Sawyer fez com que eles se virassem de lado enquanto continuava fazendo amor com ela freneticamente. Ana conteve o máximo que pôde seus gritos de prazer enquanto Sawyer gemia baixinho em seu ouvido.

No ápice da paixão ela enterrou o rosto no travesseiro, gemendo baixinho. Sawyer entrela _çou seus dedos com os dela e permitiu-se gozar daquele momento intenso. Ana suspirou ainda sentindo-o pulsando dentro dela._

 _\- Nunca mais fica longe de mim, meu bem.- ele sussurrou para ela. – Porque vai demorar muito ainda pra passar a saudade._

 _Ela riu e exclamou:_

 _\- Voc_ ê é maravilhoso! Meu príncipe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- E os dois pombinhos já levantaram?- indagou Anthony à mesa do café da manhã.

\- Eu ouvi o barulho do chuveiro vindo do quarto do James- disse Mary. - Mas não tenho certeza se Ana-Lucia já acordou. Estava tudo muito quieto quando passei pelo quarto dela.

\- O James provavelmente se esgueirou para o quarto da mo _ça e dormiu por l_ à noite passada.- comentou Glória.

Anthony deu uma risadinha. Mary franziu o cenho e disse:

\- Não, o James não faria isso. Ele sempre foi um rapaz respeitador.

\- Oh, _por Dios_ , Mary!- exclamou Glória com uma ligeira irrita _ç_ ão. – Eles estão apaixonados. É claro que sabemos o que eles andam fazendo, mas a gente finge que não sabe.

\- Ei, Mary, você se lembra quando a gente tava fechando a sorveteria naquele dia e...

\- Anthony!- Mary ralhou com ele antes que ele pudesse continuar a história. - Olha só essa sua língua!

\- Tenho certeza que foi o que você me disse naquele dia.- Anthony comentou e Mary deu um tapinha no ombro dele para que ele se calasse, mas estava sorrindo.

\- _Bonjur, ma famille.-_ disse Sawyer ao entrar na cozinha, muito sorridente.

\- Bom dia, filho.- saudou Anthony. – Dormiu bem?

\- Muito bem.- ele respondeu. – Se me dão licen _ça eu vou buscar Ana-Lucia para tomarmos o caf_ é da manhã.

\- Vá buscá-la logo, cariño.- pediu Glória. – Antes que os ovos esfriem.

Sawyer deu meia volta e já ia em dire _ç_ ão às escadas para os quartos novamente quando Mary o chamou.

\- James, o Jared deixou esse envelope aqui pra você hoje quando passou por aqui mais cedo.- ela apontou para um envelope branco em cima do balcão da cozinha.

Ele agarrou o envelope e limitou-se a dizer: - Obrigado, mãe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia ouviu uma batida na porta e olhou-se no espelho antes de abri-la. Dessa vez queria ter certeza que estava vestida decentemente para falar com quem quer que seja que estivesse na porta.

\- _Bonjour, madam_.- disse Sawyer quando Ana abriu a porta.

Ela sorriu radiante e disse:

\- _Bonjour, monsieur._

\- Hum, não sabia que falava francês.

\- Isso é tudo que eu sei dizer.- ela respondeu, rindo.

Sawyer entrou no quarto e a abra _çou antes de beij_ á-la.

\- Você dormiu bem?- Sawyer perguntou.

\- Uhum!- ela respondeu. - Um homem loiro, alto e de olhos azuis veio ao meu quarto noite passada e me seduziu. Fizemos amor a noite inteira!

\- Não diga!- Sawyer retrucou. – Eu também dormi muito bem porque uma morena estonteante passou a noite inteira fazendo amor comigo, ela era bastante insaciável, sabe?

Ana gargalhou.

\- Acho que eu estou viciada em você, Sawyer.- ela o beijou de novo.

\- Eu deveria ter te alertado que eu podia ser viciante. – disse ele, correspondendo ao beijo.

O envelope que ele segurava na mão caiu no chão nesse momento.

\- O que é isso?- Ana indagou, curiosa.

\- Ah, é um envelope que meu irmão deixou pra mim esta manhã, mas eu ainda não me dei ao trabalho de olhar o conteúdo.

\- E por que não?

\- Porque qualquer coisa que venha do Jared não deve ser boa coisa.

\- Ah, para com isso, amor. Ele é seu irmão. Você deveria ver o que é primeiro antes de falar mal do rapaz.

Sawyer deu um suspiro.

\- Vou abrir só porque você está me pedindo. Mas se prepara pra ficar desapontada, tá?

\- Eu vou sobreviver.- disse ela.

Ele abriu o envelope e passou o conteúdo para Ana-Lucia, mas ficou com um bilhete que estava junto ao conteúdo.

\- Ingressos VIP para um tour no rio Sena incluindo almo _ço e tarde na piscina no valor de...nossa!- ela exclamou ao ver quanto Jared tinha pago por aqueles ingressos._

 _Sawyer leu o bilhete do irm_ ão em voz alta:

\- "Desejo boas-vindas à sua namorada em Paris e comprei esses ingressos para que ela possa ter as melhores impressões sobre a nossa família. Divirtam-se e curta bastante as suas férias, James. Espero que isso seja um come _ço para amenizar as coisas entre n_ ós. Um abra _ço do seu irm_ ão mais velho, Jared."

\- Que gentil da parte dele!- exclamou Ana-Lucia.

\- E muito suspeito também.- comentou Sawyer.

Ana sentou no colo dele e acarinhou-se os cabelos.

\- Ai, amor, família é tão importante. Se eu tivesse irmãos seria tão bom, mas eu sou filha única e perdi os meus pais. A sua família é tão linda. Por que não faz um esfor _ço para se entender com o Jared. A Dalila me contou que existe uma rixa entre voc_ ês desde que eram crian _ças e entendo que foi por isso que voc_ ê nunca me falou dele.

\- Quer ir nesse passeio?- Sawyer indagou apontando para os ingressos que ela segurava.

Ana-Lucia assentiu.

\- Acho que seria a coisa certa a fazer.

\- Está bem!- ele concordou. O que eu não fa _ço por voc_ ê, minha princesa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minutos depois eles se juntavam aos Ford para tomar o café da manhã. Glória insistiu em servir Ana-Lucia e colocou muita mais comida no prato dela do que ela podia comer.

\- Obrigada, dona Glória.- disse Ana pensando em como conseguiria comer todo aquele bacon com ovos mexidos, torrada, panquecas e xarope de framboesa.

\- Comer é muito importante na sua idade, niña se quiser ter muitos filhos saudáveis. Ah, e tome um copo de leite fresco também, ajuda a conceber mais rápido.

\- Vovó!- exclamou Sawyer, assustado. – A senhora pode deixar a Ana-Lucia em paz?

\- Está tudo bem, Sawyer.- disse Ana . – A sua avó tem muita sabedoria.

A velha senhora deu um grande sorriso parecendo muito satisfeita com o comentário de Ana. Sawyer apenas revirou os olhos. Quando eles finalmente conseguiram deixar a residência dos Ford, Sawyer pegou seu carro alugado e eles se dirgiram para o piér. Ambos usavam roupas casuais, shorts e camiseta. A temperatura estava mais quente naquela manhã em Paris e seria divertido passear de barco e aproveitar o sol.

Ana-Lucia estava certamente muito animada. Sawyer aumentou o volume do rádio quando uma popular balada pop come _çou a tocar e Ana dançou sentada em sua cadeira at_ é que ela resolveu ousar e levantou-se, abrindo o teto solar do carro e colocando parte do corpo para fora. Sawyer se divertiu com a ousadia dela.

\- Uhuuuuu!- ela gritou, empolgada e voltou para seu assento. – Desculpa, eu sempre quis fazer isso.

\- Desculpa o quê, baby.- disse ele, carinhoso. - Eu amo a sua espontaneidade.

Quando eles chegaram ao píer, o yate estava se preparando para partir. Sawyer e Ana caminharam de mãos dadas pela ponte rumo ao luxuoso barco de seis andares.

\- Uau!- Ana exclamou ao ver o barco.

\- É Jared, acho que eu vou te dever essa.- disse Sawyer também impressionado com o barco.

Mas alguns minutos depois que o barco zarpou, Sawyer já não estava mais tão empolgado com o passeio. Muitos dos convidados Vips eram velhos conhecidos dele, pessoas que ele não suportava. Além disso o yate estava cheio de modelos, inclusive algumas com as quais ele tinha saído algumas vezes. Elas ficavam provocando-o, acenando para ele e lhe mandando beijinhos.

\- Conhece todas as garotas?- indagou Ana enquanto eles observavam o mar do deck no último andar.

\- Algumas.- ele respondeu, evasivo.

\- Ei!- ela o chamou e beijou-lhe os lábios carinhosamente. – Não precisa se preocupar, nós estamos juntos, baby.

Ele sorriu para ela.

 **Trilha sonora: The Shape of your body by Ed Sheeran.**

Ana ouviu a música tocar e puxou Sawyer para dan _çar com ela. Eles dançaram agarradinhos no ritmo da m_ úsica até que resolveram cair na água juntos. Livraram-se de suas roupas e ficaram apenas com os trajes de banho. Sawyer usava uma sunga estilo shorte que modalva suas pernas longas e quadris estreitos enquanto Ana usava um bíquini amarelo modelo cortininha que destacava o bronzeado natural de seu corpo.

Os dois se beijaram e brincaram na piscina jogando água um no outro. Quando voltaram para o deck Sawyer pediu duas tequila e tonica para eles e foi sentar-se com Ana em umas esprigui _çadeiras espalhadas ao redor da piscina. Ela colocou seus_ óculos escuros e deitou-se na cadeira branca, esticando todo o corpo. Sawyer fez o mesmo, deitando-se na cadeira ao lado dela.

\- O paraíso realmente existe.- ele comentou olhando para ela com cara de apaixonado.

Ela sorriu e jogou um beijo para ele. Algumas modelos na piscina tiravam as partes do cima do bíquini e pegavam sol de topless. Ana-Lucia olhou para elas e sorriu marota enquanto desamarrava a parte de cima do seu bíquini.

\- Ei, o que está fazendo, Ana?- Sawyer indagou, surpreso.

\- Me misturando.- ela respondeu com uma piscadela pra ele, tirando o bíquini e colocando-o de lado.

Ele assoviou.

\- Baby, desse jeito eu não vou conseguir prestar mais aten _ç_ ão em nada.

Ana riu.

\- E todos esses outros peitos expostos, hã?- ela questionou com um sorriso malicioso para ele sabendo que tinha toda a sua aten _ç_ ão.

\- Os únicos peitos com os quais eu me importo são os seus.- disse ele puxando-a para um beijo.

Ana estava adorando tudo, o yate, a música, o sol, o seu homem. Sentia-se tão livre ali de topless enquanto o beijava sem parar. O gar _çom trouxe as bebidas deles, mas Sawyer e Ana-Lucia continuaram saboreando os l_ ábios um do outro até que uma voz interrompeu o interlúdio amoroso deles.

\- James Ford. Que surpresa!

Continua...


	20. A Ex

Capítulo 20

A Ex

Sawyer sentiu o estômago se contrair em pequenos espasmos de desconforto ao ouvir aquela voz tão familiar. Ele realmente não queria parar de beijar Ana e se virar para olhar para aquela pessoa, mas ela parou de beijá-lo e ele não teve outra escolha a não ser encarar quem lhe dirigia a palavra.

Ana-Lucia viu aquela mulher alta, loira, de feições exóticas, cabelos bem curtos, olhos muito verdes e corpo esguio usando um bíquini preto de fivela dourada no sutiã e em ambos os lados dos quadris na parte de baixo. Ela a reconheceu imediatamente: Darla Ford, a ex-esposa de Sawyer. Tinha visto muitas fotos dela quando estava fazendo sua pesquisa sobre Sawyer.

\- Eu realmente não esperava te encontrar por aqui.- disse Darla sorrindo abertamente enquanto segurava uma taça de champanhe. – Você nunca foi muito desse tipo de festa.

\- Verdade.- Sawyer concordou. – Mas a minnha namorada merece um pouco de badalação ao meu lado.

\- Namorada nova!- exclamou Darla medindo Ana-Lucia da cabeça aos pés o que a fez sentir-se desconfortável. De repente ela não estava mais tão à vontade assim de topless. – Eu pensei que fosse só um "fica" como as outras garotas com quem você tem saído ultimamente. Devo ter cumprimentado pelo menos uma dúzia delas neste barco.

\- Querida, comigo não tem concorrência.- disse Ana-Lucia buscando forças no fundo de seu ser para encarar aquela mulher abusada que estava tentando diminuí-la.

Sawyer pareceu muito satisfeito com o que Ana dissera e colocou um braço protetor ao redor dela.

\- Confiança é muito importante, queridinha.- disse Darla descendo o olhar para os delicados seios desnudos de Ana-Lucia : - Lindos seios!- disse com ironia.

Ana os cobriu com os braços instintivamente.

\- Bom te ver, Sawyer.- Darla completou e com uma piscadela para os dois ela virou-se e andou para o outro lado do deck, ainda tomando seu champanhe.

Ana-Lucia pegou a parte de cima de seu bíquini e pediu a Sawyer que a ajudasse a amarrar a parte de trás enquanto ela ajeitava a parte da frente.

\- Está tudo bem?- indagou Sawyer notando o quanto ela se sentia desconfortável. Ele também não se sentia muito bem.

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Me desculpe, Ana.- disse ele terminando de amarrar os nós do bíquini dela. – A Darla era a última pessoa que eu esperava encontrar aqui. Darla Ford, minha ex-esposa.

\- Sua ex-esposa?- retrucou Ana fingindo que não sabia quem Darla era.

\- Fazia muito tempo que eu não a via.- ele comentou com amargor.

\- Dá pra ver que vê-la novamente te deixou chateado.- ela comentou.

\- Ela te chateou também.- observou ele. – Você se cobriu tão rápido.

Ana avistou Darla de longe conversando com um grupo de pessoas, toda cheia de sorrisos. Ela era sem dúvida uma mulher muito bonita. Sentiu-se um pouco insegura. Aquela mulher fazia parte do círculo de pessoas com as quais Sawyer estava acostumado. Gente muito rica, acostumada a ter tudo o que queriam. Ana-Lucia era muito diferente daquilo tudo. Entrou em pânico por um momento olhando para todas aquelas modelos esnobes de topless agarradas com seus homens bilionários, desfrutando de fama e poder.

"O que eu estou fazendo aqui?"- indagou a si mesma em pensamento.

\- Hey!- chamou Sawyer ao notar que havia algo errado com ela. – O que foi, benzinho? Não fica chateada não. A Darla pra mim é passado. Eu deveria ter te contado sobre ela. Me perdoe.

Ela olhou para ele, fitou aqueles olhos azuis tão amorosos e relaxou. Não, apesar de ter pesquisado tudo sobre a vida dele e de ter criado o encontro deles na praia, Ana-Lucia não era como aquelas mulheres; e agora que ela sabia que Sawyer era um homem amável, dedicado, companheiro, generoso e claro fogoso, nem passava mais pela cabeça dela preocupar-se com o golpe porque o relacionamento deles não terminaria assim tão fácil. Ela o tinha aos seus pés e a família dele a adorava. O que poderia dar errado?

\- Está tudo bem.- disse ela. – Eu não estou chateada, amor. Juro!

Sawyer se aproximou dela e eles trocaram mais um beijo carinhoso. Ana sorriu no beijo e acariciou a bochecha dele, tocando sua covinha direita.

\- Quer saber?- disse ele. – Eu tô faminto! Quer ir almoçar?

\- Quero!- Ana concordou.

Eles recolheram suas toalhas e se vestiram, colocando suas roupas por cima dos trajes de banho que agora já tinham secado no sol intenso do convés. Se dirgiram à porta de entrada do restaurante de mãos dadas.

Darla os observou em silêncio. Um homem muito bronzeado de cabelos longos e cacheados com sotaque italiano se aproximou dela por trás vindo da piscina e colocou seu braço ao redor da cintura dela.

\- Ei, _bella_ , aquele não é o Ford, seu ex-marido?- ele perguntou.

Ela assentiu.

\- E a garota com ele? Quem é ela?

\- Uma ninguém!- Darla respondeu se virando e beijando o homem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois da situação um pouco tensa na beira da piscina, Sawyer e Ana-Lucia conseguiram relaxar e esquecer o incômodo encontro com Darla. O almoço servido no restaurante estava delicioso. Filé de tilápia ao molho de maracujá e ervas finas servido com aspargos, bolachinhas de espinafre e queijo brie.A sobremesa, cheesecake estilo Nova York com calda de frutas vermelhas foi o ponto alto da refeição.

Ana e Sawyer dividiram um generoso pedaço da iguaria degustando-a com prazer. Num momento, Sawyer tinha calda morango descendo por um dos lados de sua boca.

\- Tá sujo aqui, amor.- Ana apontou para o lado esquerdo do rosto dele. Sawyer ia pegar um guardanapo para limpar quando ela aproximou seu rosto do dele e lambeu o doce vagarosamente da pele dele.

Sawyer suspirou.

\- Você é incrível!- disse ele.

Ana sorriu maliciosamente para ele e lambeu um pouco de chantilly de sua colher enquanto o fitava diretamente nos olhos.

\- Deus, mulher!- ele exclamou.

Ela colocou sua mão embaixo da mesa e tocou a coxa dele, apertando-a levemente. Sawyer mordeu o lábio inferior e sugeriu: - Quer que eu consiga uma cabine privada pra nós?

Ana-Lucia deu uma risadinha sexy.

\- Peraí, garanhão. Tá muito cedo pra isso. Eu quero dançar.- disse ela se levantando da mesa e estendendo a mão pra ele.

Uma banda ao vivo tocava músicas clássicas francesas no restaurante. Sawyer e Ana foram para o meio do salão e dançaram abraçados ao ritmo inconfundível da melodia de _La Vien Rose_ de Édith Piaf.

\- Eu te amo.- Sawyer sussurrou ao ouvido de Ana durante a dança romântica.

O coração de Ana-Lucia quase parou ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Ele estaria mesmo falando sério? Só se conheciam há poucas semanas. Sawyer também surpreendeu-se com as próprias palavras, mas ele não pôde evitar proferi-las porque era assim que se sentia naquele momento, acabara de descobrir que a amava perdidamente, loucamente.

\- Te amo, minha garota da praia.

Ana não respondeu, apenas recostou a cabeça no peito dele deixando-o guiá-la na dança. Sim, ela também o amava mas ficou com medo de repetir as palavras dele.

Continua...


	21. Amour Toujour L'amour

Capítulo 21

 _Amour Toujour L'amour_

Embora Ana-Lucia tivesse hesitado em dizer que o amava de volta, Sawyer não sentiu-se preocupado com isso. De certa forma ele sabia como Ana-Lucia se sentia em relação a ele. Podia ler nos olhos dela todo o amor e a paixão que a tomavam naquele momento, sentimentos tão fortes quanto os dele.

\- Pra onde você quer ir quando o barco retornar ao cais, meu benzinho?- ele perguntou ao pé do ouvido dela enquanto eles ainda dançavam.

\- Pra torre Eiffel.- ela respondeu, sorridente.

Algumas horas depois os dois passeavam de mãos dadas pelas ruas históricas de Paris. Tinham substituído os trajes de banho por roupas elegantes adequadas ao fim de tarde um pouco mais frio da cidade. Estavam tão felizes e apaixonados que qualquer desconforto que sentiram em relação à aparição repentina de Darla tinha se esvaído.

Quando chegaram à Torre Eiffel, Sawyer pegou sua câmera e começou a fazer fotos de Ana-Lucia. Ela parecia tão encantada pela torre enquanto caminhava ao redor dela. Sawyer foi rápido em captar todas as expressões de alegria e encantamento dela. Enquanto fazia isso pensava que poderia fazer uma nova exposição usando as fotos de sua amada. Chamaria a exposição de "La Amour Toujour l'amour", traduzindo "Amor, sempre amor".

\- Está se divertindo?- Ana indagou se aproximando dele.

Sawyer continuava tirando fotos.

\- Nossa, como você é linda!- ele elogiou Ana em seu vestido azul tubinho de gola alta coberto por um sobretudo preto de botões dourados.

\- Você também, sr. fotográfo!- elogiou ela também fitando Sawyer em seu suéter vermelho, jeans, e jaqueta de couro preta.

Ele abaixou a câmera e perguntou a ela:

\- Quer subir na torre?

Ana assentiu com um sorriso.

Eles deram as mãos e dirigiram-se à fila para comprar ingressos. Trocaram beijos discretos enquanto aguardavam a vez deles e não notaram que Jared os observava de longe enquanto bebia um capuccino pra viagem.

\- Que bom pra você, irmão.- ele comentou consigo mesmo terminando de tomar o café e amassando o copo de papel em seguida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Los Angeles, EUA**

Miles puxou um banquinho em frente ao balcão do bar e sentou-se. Joel estava trabalhando naquela noite e o reconheceu de imediato.

\- O Sr. Leite com biscoitos está de volta.- disse o bartender. – Quer que eu acrescente calda de caramelo no seu copo de leite hoje?

Miles riu levemente.

\- Seria ótimo, cara, mas não hoje eu vou tomar uma vodka com suco de laranja.

\- Tá melhorando.- disse Joel.

\- Na verdade, mais suco do que vodka.

Joel revirou os olhos.

\- Como quiser.- disse.

Enquanto preparava a bebida, ele disse a Miles.

\- A Ana-Lucia não tá aqui hoje não. Tá viajando!

\- Tô sabendo.- respondeu Miles quando Joel lhe entregou seu drinque.

\- Então...?- Joel indagou.

\- Eu voltei aqui porque gosto de lugares rústicos.- respondeu Miles. – Eu te falei isso da última vez em que estive aqui.

\- Ah sim, verdade.- concordou Joel. – Mas agora não tem mais jeito.

\- Do que está falando?- indagou Miles, curioso.

\- Você se viciou no bar do Joey. Aqui é que nem o Hotel Califórnia, você vem uma vez e não sai mais. Sacou?

\- Saquei!- disse Miles tomando um gole de sua bebida.

\- Hey Joel, eu preciso de três porções de taco de peixe com salsa e cinco coronas pra mesa 10.- disse Ilana entregando um pedaço de papel para o bartender.

\- Pode deixar, filha!- respondeu Joel.

Miles quase deixou seu copo de bebida cair no chão ao vislumbar aquela morena de intensos olhos verdes, cabelos negros e cacheados e coxas fartas em uma mini saia preta coberta por um avental verde com o logotipo do bar estampado nele.

Ilana percebeu o olhar intenso dele e disse, malcriada:

\- Tá olhando o quê, playboy?

Miles nada disse, mas quando ela se afastou, Joel advertiu:

\- Essa aí é ainda mais braba que a Lulu. Toma cuidado!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia olhou para a cidade em cima da Torre Eiffel e brincou com Sawyer que a enlaçava pela cintura.

\- Não vai dizer "Eu sou o rei do mundo?"- ela indagou fazendo referência à famosa fala de Leonardo Dicaprio em Titanic.

\- Eu devia ter dito isso quando estávamos no barco.

Ana riu.

\- Eu sei, mas vislumbrar Paris de cima da Torre Eiffel me dá essa sensação.

Ela se virou para ele e o beijou levemente antes de dizer:

\- Obrigada por me trazer aqui. Tem sido maravilhoso.

\- Você merece.- ele respondeu.

\- Ei, querem que eu tire uma foto de vocês dois juntos?- ofereceu um senhor de idade.

\- Sim, por favor.- disse Sawyer entregando sua câmera para ele.

O homem pegou a câmera enquanto Sawyer lhe explicava como ela funcionava, em seguida ele abraçou Ana-Lucia de lado. O homem tirou a foto dizendo: - Digam Bonjour!

\- Bonjour!- Sawyer e Ana disseram em uníssono.

Depois que Sawyer pegou a câmera de volta, ele disse a Ana-Lucia:

\- Quer fazer uma travessura?

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e perguntou de volta:

\- O que você tem em mente?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Como assim vocês não vem jantar?- retrucou Mary, chateada ao telefone quando seu filho Sawyer ligou para comunicar que ele e a namorada iriam jantar fora e ele não sabia que horas eles voltariam para casa. – Meu filho, isso é um absurdo! Você só veio ficar duas semanas conosco e vai deixar de jantar com sua família um dia?

Glória revirou os olhos ao ouvir as palavras da nora e tomou o telefone da mão dela.

\- O que a senhora está fazendo dona Glória?- questionou Mary, chocada com a atitude da sogra.

\- Chega de mimimi, Mary!- disse Glória. – Eles estão apaixonados!

Ela colocou o telefone na orelha e falou com o neto.

\- Oi, meu querido. Não se preocupe com sua mãe. Ela está ficando velha!

Mary arregalou os olhos, ainda mais chocada.

\- Divirta-se bastante com a Analulu e por favor comecem a trabalhar nos meus bisnetos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Tá certo, vovó. Até mais!

Sawyer desligou o celular e disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto:

\- A vovó mandou a gente começar a trabalhar nos bisnetos dela.

Ana deu uma risada.

\- E a sua mãe, ficou muito chateada porque não vamos jantar em casa hoje?

\- Ela vai sobreviver.- respondeu Sawyer. – Agora vamos!

\- Pra onde?- Ana perguntou, curiosa.

\- Você vai ver!- disse ele, misterioso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As chamas cobriam a frigideira mas Sayid Jarrah sorria ao ver seu filet mignon parisiense, o prato mais popular de seu restaurante ganhando forma e sabor enquanto um de seus sub-chefs o preparava.

\- Muito bem!- disse ele elogiando o rapaz enquanto caminhava ao redor de sua cozinha como era de costume, prestando atenção em cada detalhe dos pratos que estavam sendo preparados.

A porta de metal principal que dava para os fundos do restaurante abriu-se de repente e seu velho amigo James Sawyer Ford adentrou a cozinha segurando na mão de uma bela garota.

\- Filho da mãe!- exclamou Sayid ao vê-lo.

\- Chef!- saudou Sawyer.

Os dois trocaram um abraço caloroso.

\- Homem, não sabia que estava aqui em Paris! Quando foi que chegou?- perguntou Sayid.

\- Há poucos dias.- respondeu Sawyer. – Foi meio que inesperado, o meu velho estava no hospital.

\- Sério?- retrucou Sayid. – Sinto muito saber disso. Como ele está agora?

\- Já está bem melhor.- disse Sawyer. – Mas Sayid, eu queria te apresentar Ana-Lucia Cortez, minha namorada. Ana, esse é um dos meus grandes amigos, Sayid Jarrah. O melhor Chef de Paris.

\- Enchanté!- disse Sayid tomando a mão de Ana-Lucia e beijando-a suavemente.

\- Muito prazer.- disse Ana.

\- Vocês dois vieram para jantar, não foi?

\- Bem, se não for muito trabalho.- disse Sawyer. – Eu não fiz reserva.

\- E desde quando você precisa de reserva, James?- disse Sayid. – Hey, Pierre eu quero uma mesa agora mesmo aqui na cozinha pro Sr. Ford e a Srta. Cortez.

\- Sim, senhor.- disse Pierre.

Logo havia uma mesa posta em um canto reservado da cozinha com duas cadeiras e um dos garçons preparado para servir vinho à eles. Sawyer e Ana tomaram seus lugares e vários pratos diferentes foram servidos em pequenas porções. Ana-Lucia amou especialmente o pato assado com molho de tucupí e folhas de jambú, um prato típico da cozinha amazônica.

\- Eu gosto do jeito que o gosto dessas folhas fazem meus lábios tremerem.- comentou Ana com Sawyer. – Me deixa com tesão... – ela acrescentou e Sawyer sorriu acariciando uma das mãos dela.

\- E então, como está o jantar?- indagou Sayid se aproximando da mesa deles.

\- Maravilhoso!- disse Ana, rindo. – Ela tinha bebido um pouco demais do delicioso vinho rosé envelhecido trinta anos oferecido pelo Chef.

\- Excelente como sempre!- elogiou Sawyer.

Quando Ana-Lucia pediu licença para ir ao toilette, Sayid disse a Sawyer:

\- Amigo, tem algo que eu preciso te contar. Melhor eu te dizer logo antes que saia na imprensa.

Sawyer franziu o cenho, curioso.

\- Diga, Sayid.

\- Eu... – ele hesitou por um momento, mas continuou. - Eu estou saindo com a sua ex, a Shannon Rutherford. A gente se conheceu por acaso em um jantar beneficente em Praga...eu nem sabia que vocês tinham namorado, eu não fico lendo revistas de fofocas...

\- Ei, cara, não esquenta com isso não.- disse Sawyer tocando o ombro de Sayid amigavelmente. – A Shannon é uma ótima garota. Fico feliz que estejam juntos. Mas agora eu queria te contar uma coisa...

\- Diga!

\- Acho que vou me casar de novo.- ele contou e Sayid sorriu, sentindo-se feliz por ele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer e Ana deixaram o restaurante de táxi já que ambos tinham bebido um pouco demais. Ele telefonara para um dos empregados de seu pai e pedira que fossem buscar seu carro no restaurante. Dentro do táxi as coisas esquentaram bastante e eles resolveram passar a noite em um hotel. Sawyer levou Ana para o Hotel de Sers, um luxuoso hotel cinco estrelas no centro histórico da cidade.

Eles entraram se beijando na recepção. O recepcionista sorriu ao vê-los.

\- Boa noite, Sr. Ford.- ele disse. – O senhor vai querer a cobertura?

Sawyer assentiu. Ele tinha um dos braços em volta da cintura de Ana-Lucia.

\- O senhor pode subir.- anunciou o recepcionista. Ana notou que Sawyer pareceu não se preocupar com nenhum tipo de check-in.

Os dois pegaram o elevador até o último andar do hotel. Sawyer a carregou para dentro do luxuoso quarto enquanto eles se beijavam freneticamente. Mas quando ele colocou Ana na cama, ela disse:

\- Hey, amor, pode me dar um minuto?

\- Claro, benzinho.- ele respondeu.

Ana-Lucia levantou-se da cama e entrou no banheiro. Quando ela fechou a porta, ele pegou o celular e fez uma ligação:

\- Alô, Dennis? Perdoe-me por ligar tão tarde, mas eu preciso que você marque uma hora com a Cartier para daqui a duas semanas... sim, isso. Diga a eles que estou interessado em comprar um diamante.

Continua...


	22. Está tudo bem

Capítulo 22

Está tudo bem

Sawyer diminuiu a intensidade das luzes no quarto, sentou-se na cama e tirou os sapatos. Era a primeira vez em que se sentia tão livre e tão feliz em muito tempo. Achava que depois de Darla ele nunca conseguiria se envolver de verdade com alguém novamente, mas Ana-Lucia, sua bela garota da praia tinha lhe provado o contrário.

Ele a queria muito. Queria se casar com ela o mais rápido possível, não queria perdê-la de vista. Mas sabia que eles não se conheciam há muito tempo, se ele a pedisse em casamento ela poderia achá-lo precipitado. Ele tinha que ter cuidado para não assustá-la. Sawyer estava pensando em qual seria a melhor maneira de fazer a proposta para ela em breve quando Ana saiu do banheiro vestindo a lingerie cor de vinho que ela comprara em Los Angeles.

A visão dela vestida naquela lingerie tão sensual fez com que ele perdesse a linha de seus pensamentos completamente. Naquele momento ele só conseguia olhar para ela. Ana ainda estava usando suas botas pretas de cano médio e os brincos que ele lhe dera de presente, que Sawyer logo notou que combinavam com as pedras em formato de gota na lingerie dela que imitavam diamantes.

\- Uau!- ele exclamou.

Ela sorriu um pouco tímida.

\- Eu sei que eu te mostrei essa lingerie no skype no outro dia...

\- Oh, baby!- ele exclamou. – O Skype está longe de conseguir reproduzir a sua beleza. Se eu já gostei da lingerie naquele dia, imagina agora.

Ana se aproximou dele e o beijou, empurrando-o na cama.

\- Meu amor...- ele sussurrou entre os lábios dela antes de aprofundar o beijo deles. – Sabia que você está usando uma das minhas cores favoritas? Como foi que você adivinhou?

Ela sorriu e lambeu os lábios dele sensualmente.

\- Eu não tinha ideia.- disse. – Mas vinho é a minha cor favorita.

Sawyer passou as mãos pelas costas dela.

\- Você é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu na vida.- ele disse, romântico. – Eu te amo...

Ana acariciou o rosto dele.

\- Eu fico lisonjeada, mas...será que não é muito cedo pra me amar?- ela perguntou e quase bateu na própria boca logo depois que fez a pergunta. Mas tudo o que estava acontecendo era bom demais para ser verdade e lá no fundo Ana ainda tinha suas dúvidas.

\- Você me diz isso por causa do meu histórico?- Sawyer retrucou, divertido.

\- O que quer dizer?- ela indagou com uma risadinha sentindo os dedos dele brincando com a pedrinha no sutiã dela.

\- Ora, você deve ter me pesquisado, amor. Eu sei disso.

Ana sentiu uma pontada fina no estômago imaginando se ele fazia ideia de que ela tinha pesquisado sobre ele sim, até demais com intuitos excusos que agora ela preferia esquecer.

\- Todo mundo lê revistas de fofocas que eu sei. No dentista, no cabelereiro, na parada do ônibus...- ele beijou o pescoço dela e cheirou-o enviando ondas de calor pelo corpo de Ana. – Tenho certeza que você deve ter lido alguma coisa.

Ela relaxou e disse:

\- Talvez uma ou duas coisas.

\- Coisas como: "James Sawyer Ford troca de namorada como troca de roupa, ele nunca parece satisfeito..."

\- Bem... – ela começou a dizer.

\- Isso foi antes de te conhecer, meu bem.- ele disse com sinceridade, roçando seu corpo no dela e plantando um beijo entre os seios dela. – Eu estava perdido antes de te conhecer, Lulu, agora eu me encontrei.

\- Que romântico!- Ana exclamou depositando um beijo na ponta do nariz dele, fazendo-o sorrir.

\- Eu te quero...- ele sussurrou.

\- Também te quero...- ela sussurrou de volta.

\- Eu te quero te verdade! Pra sempre, nessa vida, na próxima...

\- Sawyer!- ela exclamou, surpresa com as palavras dele.

\- Eu estou te assustando?

\- Um pouco.- ela admitiu. – Mas isso não significa que eu não esteja gostando de ouvir tudo isso...

\- Ah, bom.- disse ele dando pequenos beijos nos lábios dela. – Porque eu vou querer falar disso muito...do quanto eu te quero pra sempre.

Ele beijou o ombro dela e se abaixou beijando-lhe o topo dos seios e desceu pela barriga dela beijando-lhe o ventre. Ana deixou escapar um gemido de ansiedade. Sawyer sentiu o aroma feminino dela e depositou um beijo cálido na vagina dela por cima da renda da calcinha e desceu mais.

Ana ergueu uma das pernas e ele beijou-lhe a panturrilha enquanto descia o zíper de uma das botas. Retirou-a e em seguida retirou a outra, livrando-se também das meias finas. Beijou a planta de um dos pés dela fazendo-a rir.

\- Cócegas?- disse ele.

Ela assentiu e ele beijou o pé dela mais uma vez. Ana riu novamente.

\- Não, Sawyer, por favor...

Ele sorriu cínico e pegou o outro pé dela, massageando-o e beijando ao mesmo tempo. Ana se remexeu inquieta na cama. Sawyer subiu os beijos de volta pelas pernas e coxas dela. A respiração dela acelerou ao sentir que ele lhe beijava o umbigo. Ela desceu a mão e acariciou o pênis dele por cima da calça.

Sawyer gemeu e disse:

\- Assim não vale, morena.

Ana riu e eles se abraçaram, rolando na cama. Ela ficou por cima dele e desabotoou o sutiã, jogando-o de lado. Ela começou a erguer o suéter vermelho dele, colocando sua mão por debaixo do tecido e acariciando a pele quente dele. Ousada, ela subiu mais a mão e beliscou levemente um dos mamilos dele. Sawyer mordeu o lábio inferior diante da pequena dor prazerosa.

\- O que você está fazendo comigo, benzinho?- ele perguntou colocando ambas as mãos nos seios pequenos dela e acariciando-os.

Eles se beijaram novamente. Sawyer retirou o suéter enquanto sentia Ana abrindo seu cinto, desabotoando suas calças e descendo o zíper. Uma urgência incontrolável em fazer amor tomou conta de ambos. Ana puxou as calças e a roupa íntima dele para baixo depressa. Sawyer gemeu alto quando a sentiu envolvendo seu pênis rígido nas mãos dela. A respiração de ambos estava errática.

Sawyer agarrou-se a ela, beijando-a e deslizando a língua para dentro de sua boca faminta pelos beijos dele. Ele rolou com ela na cama novamente fazendo com que ela ficasse de costas para ele enquanto Ana se apoiava em seus braços e joelhos, empinando o bumbum na direção dele. Ele tocou a vagina dela delicadamente e perguntou esperando que ela dissesse sim, mas preparado para desistir de tudo caso ela dissesse não:

\- Tudo bem se a gente fizer assim, amor?

\- Sim.- Ana respondeu tremendo de desejo. Ela mal podia esperar para ser tomada por ele.

Sawyer se abaixou e puxou o tecido da calcinha dela para o lado antes de beijar e acariciar com os dedos o sexo molhado dela. Ana gemeu alto enquanto o sentia tocando-a intimamente.

\- Ai, Sawyer...

\- Ana... – ele gemeu segurando o quadril dela com as duas mãos enquanto a penetrava devagar.

Ana-Lucia arqueou as costas e deu um gritinho de prazer, empurrando os quadris contra os dele enquanto o sentia profundamente dentro dela. Sawyer se moveu devagar no começo, mas passou a se movimentar mais rápido seguindo o ritmo da respiração e dos quadris dela.

\- Ana, você me deixa louco... – ele dizia enquanto a amava ininterruptamente.

\- Oh...Sawyer...Sawyer...ahhhhh!- ela gritou quando sentiu seus músculos internos espasmando em ondas de prazer que arrepiaram seu corpo dos pés à cabeça. – Eu te amo, Sawyer... –ela deixou escapar antes que conseguisse parar a si mesma.

\- Eu te amo...- ele respondeu sentindo sua alma se desprender de seu corpo por alguns segundos enquanto eletricidade pura se espalhava por sua pele e seu gozo jorrava feliz dentro dela.

Quando eles se separaram, Ana-Lucia deixou-se cair na cama, respirando entrecortadamente com o corpo suado e um sorriso no rosto. Sawyer deixou-se cair ao lado dela, retomando o fôlego. Ele procurou a mão dela e a acariciou entrelaçando seus dedos com os dela. Ana virou-se para ele e beijou-lhe os lábios delicadamente.

\- Se divertindo?- ele indagou com um sorriso maroto.

\- Muito.- Ana respondeu.

Ele rolou por cima dela na cama. Ana sentiu-o duro e o fitou nos olhos com expressão brincalhona.

\- De novo, amor?

\- Tudo culpa sua.- ele disse empurrando seus quadris contra os dela. Ana abriu as pernas e deixou que ele se enterrasse mais uma vez dentro dela.

Ela gritou devido aos movimentos intensos dele, sentia seu corpo sendo tomado por espasmos de prazer novamente. Sawyer se moveu dentro e fora dela, enterrando o rosto em seus cabelos negros. Ele sentiu as pernas dela apertarem ao redor do corpo dele com muita força enquanto as unhas dela cravavam nas costas dele. Mais uma vez ele deixou seu corpo fluir dentro do dela. Ana-Lucia sentiu o líquido morno invadindo-a e arregalou os olhos, assustada.

\- Sawyer!- ela disse.

\- Sim, amor?- ele disse recuperando o fôlego, seu corpo ainda intimamente conectado ao dela.

\- A gente não...

Ele a beijou na boca e rolou para o lado.

\- Sawyer, a gente não usou camisinha.- Ana falou, preocupada.

Sawyer olhou para ela completamente apaixonado e disse:

\- E daí?

\- Como é que é ? ela retrucou. – Você não está preocupado?- ela pausou e levou as mãos à cabeça: - Meu Deus, Sawyer, eu estou no meu período fértil. Eu preciso tomar a pílula do dia seguinte urgente.

Ela fez menção de se levantar da cama de tão nervosa que estava, mas Sawyer a puxou contra si e a abraçou com carinho.

\- Não se preocupe, está tudo bem...tudo bem, meu amor.

Continua...

Nota: E aí, meninas, o que vocês acharam da atitude do Sawyer diante do desespero da Ana?


	23. Diferenças

Capítulo 23

Diferen _ç_ as

\- Não, não está tudo bem!- Ana bradou saindo dos braços dele.

\- Baby... – ele chamou tentando tocá-la mas ela se encolheu toda. Estava se sentindo muito chateada com ele.

\- Voce fez isso de propósito?- ela indagou.

Sawyer alargou os olhos, surpreso com a pergunta dela.

\- Não, eu não fiz de propósito. Eu juro!- respondeu ele. – Foi um lapso, você me deixou louco de desejo e eu...

\- Mesmo assim você não está se importanto com o fato de que pode ter me engravidado hoje à

noite.

\- O que quer dizer, Ana?- Sawyer retrucou.

Ela se levantou da cama sem dizer mais nada e foi para o banheiro, trancando-se lá em seguida.

\- Ana-Lucia, me desculpe. Eu não quis parecer insensível.- ele disse batendo delicadamente na porta do banheiro. – Eu só quis dizer que se isso acontecesse...se você engravidasse eu cuidaria de tudo, me casaria com você imediatamente...

\- Só por causa da criança?- ela falou de dentro do banheiro.

\- Não, meu amor!- Sawyer disse depressa. – De maneira nenhuma, eu já disse que te amo. Uma criança seria um bônus mas...

\- Sawyer, eu não quero engravidar agora.- ela disse enfaticamente. – Nós não nos conhecemos o suficiente, essa é a nossa primiera viagem juntos e eu...

\- Querida, eu entendo que você esteja em pânico. Eu fui egoísta em pensar que você queria a mesma coisa...

\- Então você quer ter um filho agora?

\- Ana-Lucia, por favor, sai desse banheiro pra gente conversar, meu bem.

\- Me dá um tempo?- ela pediu.

\- Tudo bem.- ele disse. – Eu vou te dar o tempo que precisar, amor.

Ela ouviu ele caminhando para o outro lado do quarto e respirou fundo. Realmente ela estava entrando em pânico. Quando pensou em criar uma situação para que ela e o multi-milioná rio James Sawyer Ford se conhecessem na praia nunca imaginou que chegariam aquele ponto. Ana esperava um romance breve, uma maneira de ajudar a si mesma a pagar seus débitos e seguir em frente com sua vida; ela jamais imaginou que se apaixonaria perdidamente por aquele homem e que teria sonhos de se casar com ele ou ter filhos com ele. Sentia que tudo estava acontecendo muito rápido e ela precisava parar e pensar um pouco.

Ana resolveu tomar um banho quente para se acalmar. Saiu do banheiro alguns minutos depois vestida em um roupão do hotel. Sawyer estava deitado na cama usando apenas sua boxer. Quando ele a viu levantou-se imediatamente e foi até ela:

\- Hey, você está bem baby?

\- Estou.- ela respondeu monossilábica.

\- Vem cá!- ele disse carregando-a no colo e levando-a para a cama.

Deitou-se junto com ela e a abraçou encostando sua testa na dela.

\- Me perdoa, Ana-Lucia. Por favor. Eu me deixei levar, amor...

\- Eu me deixei levar também.- ela disse reconhecendo sua própria culpa. – Eu estava tão louca para fazer amor com você que nem pensei...

Ele acariciou os cabelos dela que estavam levemente molhados.

\- Eu quero que saiba que em nenhum momento eu tive intenção de te ofender. Você tem todo o direito de tomar a pílula do dia seguinte ou não...mas eu vou te apoiar em qualquer deci são que tomar, ok

Ela ficou em silêncio.

\- Ana-Lucia, eu estou completamente apaixonado por você. Eu penso em você o tempo todo, eu respiro você, meu amor.

\- Eu também estou apaixonada por você.- Ana admitiu. – Mas confesso que eu estou com medo. Tudo está acontecendo muito rápido...e eu sempre pensei que um relacionamento pra dar certo precisava de tempo, de envolvimento...

\- Envolvimento nós temos de sobra.- Sawyer disse com um sorriso. – O tempo é relativo...

Ele beijou a testa dela.

\- Eu vou te apoiar, Ana, no que você decidir fazer. Estamos juntos nessa, ok?

Ana-Lucia assentiu sentindo-se mais calma. Sawyer a abraçou e ela aceitou o conforto de seu corpo.

\- Eu vou ligar agora mesmo para a recepção do hotel e pedir que comprem a pílula do dia seguinte e uns cinco pacotes de camisinha.

Ela riu.

\- Faria isso mesmo por mim, Sawyer?- ela perguntou.

\- Qualquer coisa por você.- ele respondeu dando-lhe um beijo na boca.

Sawyer se voltou para o telefone à cabeceira da cama, ligou para a recepção e fez o pedido. Menos de meia-hora depois um empregado do hotel bateu à porta com a encomenda deles. Sawyer prontamente serviu Ana um copo de leite morno e indagou a ela:

\- Gostaria de tomar a pílula agora?

\- Sim.- ela respondeu.

Ana-Lucia pegou a caixinha com o remédio e retirou a pílula de dentro. Ficou segurando o objeto branco e redondo em suas mãos, no rosto tinha o olhar perdido. Sawyer resolveu deixá-la sozinha e voltou para a cama. Por alguma razão ele sentiu que ela precisava de privacidade naquele momento.

Alguns minutos depois, Ana voltou para a cama com ele. Tinha retirado o roupão branco e se enroscou nua no corpo dele. Sawyer estava quase dormindo mas acordou de imediato quando sentiu o contato do corpo dela contra o seu.

\- Hey, baby!- ele disse sonolento. – Está se sentindo melhor?

\- Muito melhor!- ela respondeu com a voz sensual.

Ele se virou para ela e disse:

\- Tô vendo!

Ana deu uma risadinha e o surpreendeu com um beijo roubado.

\- Beijo roubado é mais gostoso, né?

Sawyer sorriu e a beijou de volta. Eles se beijaram diversas vezes.

\- E quanto aqueles pacotes de camisinha que você me prometeu?- ela provocou.

Ele a beijou e subiu no corpo dela provocando-lhe suspiros. Ana-Lucia desceu as mãos pelas costas dele e pousou-as em seu bumbum, beliscando-o.

\- Macio, né?- ele brincou sentindo as mãos dela apalpando-o.

\- Muito macio... – ela respondeu apertando a carne dele sem pena.

Sawyer beijou o pescoço dela e desceu para os seios, envolvendo um em sua boca e chupando o mamilo dela. Ana sentiu um arrepio gostoso passando por seu corpo todo e se concentrando em seu sexo.

\- Me diz o que você quer, baby? Agora mesmo!- ele instigou-a sussurrando ao ouvido dela.

\- Eu quero você!- ela respondeu.

\- Onde você me quer, meu bem?

Ana-Lucia tocou os cabelos dele e gentilmente empurrou-o para baixo no corpo dela. Sawyer beijou-a entre os seios e desceu seguindo o movimento da mão dela. Beijou-lhe a barriga e a curva dos quadris. Passou os lábios devagar pelo monte de vênus dela e em seguida ergueu o rosto para olhá-la:

\- É aqui que você me quer, Ana-Lucia?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e respondeu:

\- Quase lá...

Sawyer desceu mais e beijou as coxas dela.

\- Aqui?

\- Não... – ela gemeu.

Ele voltou pra cima e deu um beijinho na vagina dela.

\- Aqui, amor?

\- Simmmm... – ela respondeu.

Ele se abaixou e a lambeu de cima a baixo, concentrando seus carinhos com a ponta de sua língua no clítoris dela.

\- Ahhhhh! – Ana deu um gritinho de prazer. – Sim, Sawyer, assim que eu quero...

Sawyer continuou explorando o sexo dela sem pressa, beijando as dobras delicadas do corpo dela. Ana sentiu aquela agora familiar urgência de ser penetrada por ele e pediu entre gemidos de êxtase:

\- Quero você dentro de mim...agora...

Ele deu um beijo mais profundo nela, sua língua inserindo-se o máximo que podia no recanto íntimo dela. Ana gritou mais uma vez sentindo seu corpo ser sacudido por intensos espasmos de prazer. Sawyer sentiu seus lábios molhados pelo prazer dela e gemeu.

\- Sawyer... – ela chamou abrindo as pernas ainda mais para ele.

Ele levantou-se da cama e pegou uma camisinha rapidamente. Baixou sua boxer e colocou o preservativo o mais depressa que pôde sob o olhar atento dela antes de se deitar novamente em seu corpo e deslizar para dentro, batendo seus quadris contra os dela. Ana-Lucia gemia alto sem se importar se as pessoas no quarto vizinho podiam ouvi-los.

\- Isso baby! Eu te quero assim... – disse Sawyer movendo-se com força dentro e fora dela.

\- Eu não posso mais, amor...ai...

Sawyer se empurrou mais uma vez forte contra ela e Ana sentiu que caía de um precipício numa onda de prazer sem fim. Jamais tinha experimentando um orgasmo mais intenso do que aquele. Era tão bom que chegava a doer.

Seu último grito de prazer ficou preso na garganta ao mesmo tempo em que um gemido longo de pura satisfação escapou dos lábios dele.

\- Uau!- ele exclamou rolando para o lado dela e trazendo-a consigo. – Isso foi incrível...

Ana deu um suspiro de contentamento e beijou o peito dele. Não conseguia nem falar tamanho era o seu êxtase.

\- Esse é o melhor sexo que eu já tive na vida.- Sawyer confessou, retirando a camisinha e colocando-a no cesto de lixo ao lado da cama.

\- Tá brincando, né?- Ana falou recuperando o fôlego.

\- Não tô não, baby.- ele respondeu.

Eles se aconchegaram ainda mais e caíram no sono juntos. Mais tarde, Ana-Lucia acordou de repente. Sawyer ainda tinha um braço ao redor da cintura dela. Com cuidado, Ana saiu do abraço dele e foi tomar um copo de água no figrobar.

Pegou o roupão de banho do chão e colocou sua mão dentro do bolso dele. A pílula do dia seguinte ainda estava lá. Ana não tinha tido coragem de tomá-la.

Continua...

Nota: Por que será que a Ana não está conseguindo tomar a pílula? O que o Sawyer vai achar disso quando descobrir?

Feedbacks, por favor!

Próxima atualização: Hay Amores.


	24. Culpada

Capítulo 24

Culpada

Glória ficou animada ao ouvir os passos do neto James se dirigindo à cozinha da casa acompanhado da namorada logo cedo. Ela se apressou em tirar os brioches do forno e pediu a um dos empregados que servisse a mesa para a família.

\- Acho que estou sentindo cheiro de brioches... – Sawyer comentou assim que entrou na cozinha.

\- Os seus preferidos, querido.- disse Glória abra _çando o neto. Ele soltou a mão de Ana-Lucia para corresponder ao abraço da av_ ó.

Ana sorriu assistindo a demonstra _ção de afeto dos dois. Sawyer tinha uma fam_ ília t _ão linda e maravilhosa e ela o amou por isso, assim como o amava por tantas outras pequenas coisas sobre ele que ela vinha descobrindo desde o primeiro momento em que se conheceram._

 _\- Bom dia, mi cielo!- disse Gl_ ória para Ana, também abra _çando-a._

 _\- Bom dia, Gl_ ória.- respondeu Ana-Lucia. A velha senhora gostou de ser chamada pelo primeiro nome.

\- Onde est _ão o papai e a mamãe?- Sawyer indagou puxando uma cadeira_ à mesa para que Ana-Lucia se sentasse.

\- Obrigada, amor.- ela disse tomando o seu lugar.

Ele se apressou em seguida para puxar uma cadeira para a avó.

\- Eles ainda est _ão deitados.- respondeu Gl_ ória. – O seu pai amanheceu um pouco cansado e a Mary reoslveu pedir o café deles no quarto.

\- Mas ele está bem?- Sawyer indagou, preocupado.

\- Sim, cari _ño.- disse a av_ ó. – No te preocupes.

Sawyer assentiu.

\- E ent _ão, o que fizeram ontem_ além do passeio de iate?

\- Fomos ver a torre Eiffel.- Ana-Lucia disse. – Eu adorei! A cidade é t _ão linda l_ á de cima.

\- Depois fomos jantar no restaurante do Sr. Jarrah.- comentou Sawyer.

\- Que bom!- exclamou Glória! Já faz um tempo que n _ão o vejo. Como ele est_ á?

\- Ele está bem.- Sawyer respondeu com a boca cheia de brioche.

\- A comida do restaurante estava deliciosa.- falou Ana-Lucia se servindo de uma xícara de café.

\- O Sayid é um dos melhores chefs do mundo.- disse Glória. – E também um ótimo rapaz...

Nesse momento, um garotinho que n _ão deveria ter mais do que 3 anos apareceu na cozinha agitando um aviãozinho de brinquedo no ar e fazendo o barulho do motor da aeronave com a boca. Logo atr_ ás dele vinha uma empregada muito jovem e esbaforida:

\- Aaron volte aqui, por favor!

\- Olha o meu avi _ão...- disse o menino mostrando-o a Sawyer e Ana._

 _Sawyer sorriu._

 _\- Perdão, Sra. Ford, senhor Ford, senhorita...- disse a garota pegando o garotinho de volta que esperneou, tentando escapar do colo dela._

 _\- Est_ á tudo bem, Claire.- disse Glória sem se incomodar com o menino. – Você pode deixar ele aqui com a gente.

\- Tem certeza, senhora?

\- Claro, querida.

Claire colocou o garoto no ch _ão e disse para ele, docemente:_

 _\- Fica comportadinho, filho._

 _\- Tchau, mamãe.- o menino disse, fazendo um gesto com a mão._

 _\- Est_ á com fome?- perguntou Sawyer pegando o menino e sentando-o em seu colo.

\- Brioche!- disse ele apontando para o prato de Sawyer.

\- A Claire come _çou a trabalhar pra gente cerca de um m_ ês atrás.- contou Glória. – Ela é m _ãe solteira e quer fazer faculdade. Veio da Austr_ ália sozinha. Mary e eu estamos tentando ajudá-la, por isso n _ão me importo que ela traga o menino quando não tem com quem deix_ á-lo.

\- A senhora sabe que eu adoro crian _ças.- falou Sawyer bagunçando os cabelos do garoto._

 _Ana-Lucia ficou assistindo o jeito divertido e carinhoso com que Sawyer tratava aquela crianç um dia tivesse filhos, ele seria um_ ótimo pai; aquela constata _ção a fez relembrar seu dilema: a p_ ílula do dia seguinte! Depois da noite de amor que passaram juntos, ela ainda n _ão tinha tido coragem de tomar a p_ ílula. Tentou por várias vezes ao longo da noite, mas acabava se sentindo culpada. Pensava que se uma concep _ção tivesse resultado do amor deles, não seria justo que ela tentasse impedir isso. Mas se ela ficasse gr_ ávida assim nem mais nem menos, o que a famíla dele pensaria dela?

"Mas eles querem netos!"- sua mente gritou com ela. "Mas e quanto a mim? Estou preparada para ser m _ãe? Droga! Isso deveria ter sido um romance de verão, curto e inesquec_ ível!

\- Benzinho?- Sawyer a chamou tocando levemente a m _ão dela. – Est_ á tudo bem?

\- Sim, tudo bem.- Ana respondeu com um sorriso, tentando deixar seus pensamentos de lado.

\- Está franzindo a testa.- ele brincou. – Alguma coisa te preocupando?

Ana meneou a cabe _ça em negativo._

 _\- Eu estava dizendo pro Aaron que se a mamãe dele permitir, a gente poderia lev_ á-lo para dar um passeio de carro e tomar um sorvete mais tarde, o que acha?

\- Eu adoraria.- respondeu ela.

 _\- Bom dia, fam_ ília.- falou Jared entrando na cozinha de repente. – Buenos dias, abuelita.- ele deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da avó.

\- Buenos dias.- Glória respondeu.

\- Bom dia, Jared.- disse Ana-Lucia educadamente.

\- Eu pensei que tivesse sua própria casa, Jared. – Sawyer provocou.

\- Eu tenho sim, James. Mas ao contrário de você eu gosto de vir ver a minha família todos o dias. Entendo que é difícil pra você morando t _ão longe._

 _\- Meninos, não comecem, por favor!- ralhou Gl_ ória.

\- A vovó tem raz _ão, James. Eu sou paz e amor!- Jared fez o conhecido gesto com o dedo indicador e o do meio que simbolizava o bordão._

 _\- J_ á tomou café, hijo?- Glória perguntou.

\- Ainda n _ão.- respondeu Jared._

 _\- Ok, eu vou pedir para porem mais um prato na mesa pra voc_ ê. Claire, querida?

Glória levantou-se da mesa e foi para a sala ao lado.

\- Sorvete!- lembrou Aaron.

Sawyer sorriu:

\- Eu vou falar com sua m _ãe._

 _\- E então, Ana-Lucia, gostou do passeio de Iate?- Jared perguntou._

 _\- Ah sim, gostei muito.- Ana respondeu._

 _Gl_ ória vinha voltando com Claire da outra sala, a mo _ça carregava um prato, uma x_ ícara e talheres quando de repente algo pareceu acometê-la e ela deixou cair tudo no ch _ão._

 _\- Ai meu Deus, como eu sou desastrada! Perdão, senhora._

 _\- Tudo bem querida, não quero que se machuque. Jacques pode vir ajudar por favor?- Gl_ ória chamou pelo mordomo.

 _\- Mamãe!- Aaron chamou._

 _\- Não pise aqui, querido.- disse Gl_ ória ao garoto. – Está cheio de cacos de porcelana.

\- Posso ajudar?- ofereceu Ana enquanto Sawyer recolhia os peda _ços cortantes e os colocava em um guardanapo._

 _\- Jacques est_ á vindo.- garantiu Glória.

Jared permaneceu em sua cadeira, mexendo no celular enquanto todos tentavam ajudar a jovem empregada. Jacques logo veio e tomou conta d a situa _ção. Claire pegou o menino no colo e retirou-se para a outra sala depressa se desculpando mais uma vez com os patrões._

 _\- Garota destra_ ída.- Jared comentou.

\- Acidentes acontecem.- corrigiu Glória.

\- Nem tudo é acidente.- falou Sawyer olhando sério para o irm _ão. – Como o aparecimento da minha ex no iate cujos convites voc_ ê me deu.

\- A Darla estava lá?- perguntou Jared parecendo surpreso.

\- N _ão finge que não sabia.- declarou Sawyer._

 _\- Se voc_ ês me d _ão licença, eu vou at_ é o meu quarto.- disse Ana-Lucia n _ão querendo estar presente naquela discussão sobre a ex de Sawyer._

 _\- Tudo bem, meu amor.- disse Sawyer voltando a reclamar com o irm_ _ão. – Então voc_ ê mandou avisar pra ela que eu iria estar naquela festa?

\- James, isso é rídiculo!- rebateu Jared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Ana-Lucia j_ á estava quase nas escadas que levavam aos quartos quando Glória a chamou.

\- Oye, Ana-Lucia?

\- Sim, Glória?- respondeu Ana voltando-se para ela.

\- Ent _ão a Darla estava no Iate?- a idosa perguntou sem pre_ âmbulos.

 _Ana apenas assentiu com a cabe_ _ça._

 _\- Oh, hija, espero que isso não tenha estragado o dia de voc_ ês.

\- N _ão, est_ á tudo bem.- Ana-Lucia afirmou. – Mas a senhora acha que o Jared seria mesmo capaz de dizer a ela que o Sawyer estava naquele Iate...?

Glória balan _çou a cabeça negativamente._

 _\- O Jared sempre adorou provocar o James, mas ele não chegaria tão longe assim. O casamento do meu neto com aquela mulher foi um erro e ele j_ á sofreu o bastante. Estou t _ão feliz que ele encontrou voc_ ê, querida. Uma mulher honesta, verdadeira, que gosta do meu neto de verdade e tenho certeza nunca nem pensou no dinheiro da nossa família.

Ana-Lucia engoliu em seco, sem saber o que dizer.

\- Eu...

\- Hey, por que n _ão vem passar o dia comigo e a Mary hoje? Um dia inteiro s_ ó para as garotas. Compras, spa, vinho...

\- Parece ótimo.- disse Ana.

\- Deixemos os meninos se entenderem, já está na hora! Ay, eu estou t _ão animada que vamos poder conversar hoje e se conhecer melhor. Voc_ ê é o que eu sempre quis pro meu neto, uma boa mo _ça cat_ ólica...

Glória continuou falando, mas Ana-Lucia já n _ão estava escutando mais. Sentia um n_ ó na boca do estômago entre a decis _ão que tinha de fazer e a gentileza daquela senhora tão maravilhosa que não fazia ideia de que a primeira coisa que a atra_ í _ra para o neto dela tinha sido dinheiro._

 _Continua..._


End file.
